


You have the right to remain silent

by myinfinitethoughts (orphan_account)



Series: The 21 Jump Street AU nobody asked for [1]
Category: 21 Jump Street (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - 21 Jump Street, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Charles isn't as prim and proper, Crossover, F/M, M/M, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myinfinitethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr met in high school and meet each other again at the police academy. The two graduate, helping each other through it all. The two best friends then find themselves being transferred to the 21 Jump Street program which leads them to an undercover assignment that is bigger than it seems.</p><p>(Or: The 21 Jump Street AU nobody asked for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get ready for a lifetime of being badass motherfuckers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 21 Jump Street AU! I've been working on it for a while and I'm halfway done with it. I'm gonna post part one on this work in chapters, so please be patient with me as I edit the chapters. Also please note that in a majority of this AU, the characters will be slightly OOC because I needed them to fit with the AU. Sorry if there are a few mistakes, this story is about 63 pages on my google docs and is the largest story I have ever attempted so bear with me please. Also, I promise I will try to come up with a better title. Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: I changed the title. It's probably worse than the previous one, but I needed to change it anyway.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik meet again at the police academy.

Charles walked into school, dodging all the glances everyone gave him. He awkwardly pushed up his wire framed glasses and couldn’t help but see all of the prom posters strewn up in practically every hallway of the school. Charles timidly walked through the hallways until someone bumped into his shoulder, walking past him. Recognizing the figure, he stopped.

“Oh, Gabrielle!” Charles called out. Gabrielle turned around and gave him a smile.

“Oh hey, Charles. What’s up?” she asked. It was enough that Charles hadn’t melted on sight, so he had to give himself credit for that. He mentally scolded himself as he tried to form words though.

“Um, we’ve known each other for some time,” Charles started. “And we live across from each other and yo-you know, um. I-In four days, there-there’s the prom and-” Gabrielle put a hand up.

“Oh my God. You’re not asking me to prom, are you?” Gabrielle asked, a hint of horror in her tone. Charles’ eyes widened but before he could respond, there was laughing coming from next to him.

There at the locker beside Charles and Gabrielle stood Erik Lehnsherr, practically wheezing against his own open locker as he laughed. Charles tried to come up with an excuse, “Wh-What, bloody hell, no.” Charles stammered with his words. “N-No, I-I just-You’re probably going with someone anyway-”

Gabrielle shot him a pained and sorry look, “I’m sorry, I don’t know how to say this nicely.” Charles felt the tips of his ears burn in embarrassment. “There’s not a nice way to put it,” Erik interjected. “You’re a fucking nerd, and, well, she’s hot.” Erik gave Gabrielle an appreciative once over that made Charles’ blood boil.

“Look at her, Xavier. Look at her,” Erik urged teasingly. Charles only shook his head and walked out, trying to block out Erik’s laughter.

Erik laughed as Charles walked away. How pathetic was that? Just as he was about to close the door, the overhead PA announced, “ _Erik Lehnsherr to the principal’s office, Erik Lehnsherr to the principal’s office._ ” Erik groaned and shut his locker.

He later arrived at the principal’s office and took a seat in front of her. Westchester High’s principal was one of those principals that didn’t take shit, which Erik admired, but it didn’t do him so well when she didn’t take _his_ shit.

“I said loud and clear,” the principal started. “If you didn’t get your grades up, you weren’t going to the prom.” She then raised a paper that showed Erik’s last grade on his test. _An F_ , Erik thought angrily. It wasn’t that he was dumb, he just preferred not to use his intellect in school. Not to mention, he was held back a year or two because he came here from Germany and was behind in the school’s program.

“You, my friend, are about to pay the piper,” the principal told Erik. Erik shot her a puzzled look, “Wh-Who do I have to pay?” The principal let out an exasperated sigh, never wavering from her glare at Erik.

“You’re not going to the prom,” she replied flatly. “Boy, you lucky you even graduating.” Erik looked at her incredulously. “B-But, I’m gonna be prom king!” Erik protested. She only shook her head in disappointment.

“I’m glad you had a great time in school,” the principal said genuinely before adding, “Because you ain’t learned _nothing_ , Lehnsherr.”

Erik stalked out of the principal’s office and to the main entrance of the school. He was just so angry. It was unfair that he couldn’t go to the prom just because of his _grades_. He was supposed to be prom king and he was supposed to go with his date, Magda. But all of that was ruined because of some stupid school rule about his fucking grades. Since when did grades even determine whether you could go to a school dance or not?

Erik angrily kicked over a trashcan and then sat down on a bench. He ran a hand through his hair then looked to the side, noticing a familiar pair of wide blue eyes. It was Xavier, Erik thought. His bright blue eyes looked concerned and worried for Erik, making Erik’s heart clench a little. He then stood up and left the school campus.

Charles still sat there, watching Erik leave. He wiped away his own tears then stood up, ready to leave. He did, however, attempt to kick the trashcan kicked over by Erik. He only succeeded in hurting his foot and setting the trash can right again before walking back home.

______________

_Seven years later…_

Charles walked into the police academy, his floppy brown hair from his high school days gone and replaced by a shorter hairstyle that made Charles’ hair spike up at the front. He even lost his glasses, trading them in for contacts now. He got in line for the application papers when someone caught sight of him.

“Xavier? Hey, what’s up? Holy shit!”

Charles looked up to see Erik Lehnsherr with his hair shaven into a military style cut and a charming grin on his face. Charles took a deep breath. Erik hadn’t changed at all. He was still lean and his face was still chiseled and cut like back in high school. Charles, on the other hand, was still unfortunately scrawny.

After Charles got his papers, Erik came up from behind him and clapped him on his lower back, dangerously close to his rear end. “I didn’t expect to see you here,” Erik said. Charles shot him a forced smile, one that he had come to learn after such hard years in high school.

“Can’t wait to go a few rounds with you on the mat,” Erik whispered to Charles before walking off, leaving a tingly feeling in Charles’ spine. It felt uncomfortable, and Charles believes it should be uncomfortable. After all, this guy used to taunt him back in high school. But it was uncomfortable in a way that wasn’t fear, but instead excitement. Training was gonna be harder than Charles had ever imagined.

When training began, Charles did not expect _this_. Charles watched with wide eyes as the two guys on the mat sparred. They were all dressed in a grey shirt and dark blue shorts with the police academy’s initials on it. Charles’ uniform was especially baggy on him and hung loosely against him. After a while, the officer called out his name.

“Xavier! Lehnsherr! You’re up!” he called out. Charles could practically feel himself shaking. Erik was rather much larger than him, and much more muscled. Charles on the other hand, was extremely skinny and only had a few taut muscles that looked as if they were sewn onto his skin.

Charles tried to shake the fear out of his lanky limbs, trying to tell himself it was merely battle jitters. Erik was posed in front of him, his muscles quite fantastically shown in the light. Charles was wearing a mask like his, and was hoping it concealed the blush that was making it’s way up his neck.

The whistle blew and Charles attempted to lunge towards Erik. He only managed to be lifted up into the air by Erik’s strong arms. He wrapped his arms around Charles’ tiny waist and lifted him over his shoulder, causing Charles to yelp, “Oh bloody fuck!” before being thrown to the ground. Erik then straddled him on the floor, faking a punch before stopping right in front of Charles’ face.

Charles panted, feeling the wind knocked out of him. “You’re good at this, huh?” Charles managed to wheeze out. Erik laughed a little, shooting him a smug grin, “Yeah, I am.” He then got off of Charles and offered him a hand up.

Charles found himself seated next to Erik in all of their tests. In fact, he was almost always with Erik in the academy, he was even roommates with him. Today, they were being handed back their test scores for one of their first police exams. Erik thanked the person as they handed him his test. When he examined it, he frowned.

“Such bullshit,” Erik muttered. Charles peered over to Erik’s side, seeing the big red ‘F’ that was written on his exam. He then noticed Erik slightly craning his head to look at Charles’ paper. Charles then turned the paper towards Erik, showing him his grade.

Erik’s features softened at the sight of the red ‘100 A’ that was written on Charles’ test. “You’re really good at this,” Erik remarked. Charles’ eyes widened at that, not exactly used to getting compliments, especially from Erik. He then realized the familiarity of it all, remembering their first time sparring on the mat.

“Yeah,” Charles said, doing his best to hide his smile. “I am.” Erik’s eyebrows furrowed, making a few creases onto his forehead. Charles couldn’t help but admire the pensive look on Erik’s face. “Hey,” Erik said after a while. “You wanna be friends?” Charles almost laughed at how silly the question was, considering it sounded as if they were in grade school. But Charles didn’t. Instead, he smiled, slow and happy.

___________

Charles trailed behind the rest of the group in practically every physical activity because of how out of shape he was. As he always reminded himself in the morning, he was the skinniest and the lightest of them all. Sometimes he wondered why he even wanted to become a cop. But then he always reminds himself of the hard work he’s done so far and ignores the small regrets and keeps on going.

Today is one of those days.

He’s running behind everyone in the group, Erik far ahead of him. They were training with some sort of obstacle course today that made Charles wonder if it was actually some sort of torture device designed to hurt scrawny young men like him.

When he reached the tires laid out ahead of him, he began to lift his legs and do his best to get through them. He almost stopped though, when he realized someone was by his ear, shouting at him.

“Come on pick your knees up!” Erik shouted encouragingly. Charles did his best to fight down a smile and focus on the task at hand. “Pick your knees up!” Charles did exactly that and finished the obstacle course with the help of Erik’s encouragements.

Later on, Charles decided to help return the favor.

“I’m telling you right now, it’s not a felony!” Erik argued. Charles stood by Erik’s side, patient as ever as Erik sat and studied for their upcoming exam. Charles, of course, already knew this stuff.

Just as Erik slammed down his fists again on the desk, Charles reached out his hand and placed it on Erik’s shoulder comfortingly. “Calm, alright?” Charles said softly. “Look, if it has intent, it’s a felony.” Erik had his head resting against his hand, eyebrows furrowed and forehead creased in the same pensive way that Charles always found handsome.

Charles then coughed, “You know, I believe that true focus lies between the point of rage and serenity. So you need to calm down, my friend.” Erik looked up at Charles and smiled gratefully. Charles continued to help Erik study until the two retired to their beds for sleep.

The rest of their time at the academy seemed to be like this. Erik helping Charles get better physically, and Charles helping Erik get better academically. Erik even woke Charles up extremely early just to get him to run a few laps around the training area, Erik shouting “Let’s go! Let’s go!” while running backwards in front of Charles.

Charles in return, offered help to Erik for their exams. Even going as far as creating ridiculously adorable flashcards that included Charles’ childish drawings that made Erik laugh all the time. But no matter what, Erik always agreed to learn in the way Charles taught him, and Charles agreed to do whatever impossible physical feat Erik was forcing him to do.

The two of them spent an awful lot of time together. In the practice range, in their shared room, in the training area, in their lectures, and just about anywhere. Soon enough, the help they gave each other paid off. Charles was able to start passing their physical exams, and Erik was able to start passing their academic exams (of course it was only a passing C, but Erik was content either way and Charles was happy for him).

Eventually, after all their hard work, the two graduated from the police academy as best friends.

“Ten-hut!” the officer shouted. Suddenly, all of the graduates in their uniform stood up. “Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the graduates of class 162!” As Charles and Erik stood next to each other, the two smiled. They didn’t exactly look at each other, but they knew their smiles were intended for each other.

“Get ready for a lifetime of being badass motherfuckers,” Erik said to Charles. Charles tried very hard to not giggle and throw his arms around Erik.

“Oh, I am,” Charles replied, and his smile became wider, if that was even possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the first chapter. There were a few easter eggs hidden in this chapter, some of them easy to find, others not so much. So I'm just gonna list them all here for those of you who didn't catch them.
> 
> 1\. At the very beginning, I mentioned that Charles had wire framed glasses. This is in reference to Charles Xavier's actor, James McAvoy's, role in White Teeth where he wears wire framed glasses.  
> 2\. Gabrielle, the girl Charles tried asking to prom, is based off of Gabrielle Haller from the comics. In the comics she is mother to Professor X's son, David Haller (Legion).  
> 3\. In this chapter, it mentions that Erik was held back two years because of his time in Germany. Just to clear a few things up, he was actually only held back one year because he was behind the school's curriculum and then was held back another year for failing the class. Another thing, this hints to Erik's German background and just telling you, he already has his green card and is an American citizen. Also, I do not mean to offend German schools or anything like that, I just needed to point out that Erik was older than Charles by about two years.  
> 4\. Another thing that is mentioned is Erik going to the prom with Magda. This is in reference to Magneto's wife in the comics, Magda Lehnsherr who is the mother of twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff (Quicksilver and Scarlett Witch).  
> 5\. There is another reference to Charles' actor, James McAvoy. In the part where I mention that Charles' hair was now 'replaced by a shorter hairstyle that made Charles’ hair spike up at the front,' that was because normally in the academy, they would make you shave off your hair military style, but I just couldn't imagine Charles like that. So instead I just imagined James McAvoy with his short hair. Right after, I also mention that Erik has military style shaven hair. This is because his actor, Michael Fassbender, has sported the look before.  
> 6\. In this chapter, Charles tells Erik, "I believe that true focus lies between the point of rage and serenity." This is in reference to Charles' actual words to Erik in X-Men: First Class. (Easiest easter egg am I right?)  
> 7\. And last one is when the officer shouts, "I present to you the graduates of class 162!" The movie originally says class 137, but I changed it to 162 in honor of the year Charles and Erik met.


	2. You have the right to suck my dick, motherfucker!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik finally get their first arrest, but fail. Epically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street (either the show or the movie) and the characters used in this chapter. They all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Another thing, the "jokes" that are said here are not my own, they are from the movie. So if anything is triggering or offensive to you, that wasn't me. I only reused the dialogue from the movie.

Charles and Erik rode their police bikes down by the park’s lake in silence. Erik’s hair had grown back to the fringy way it was back in high school and Charles’ hair had grown back to his floppy way. They were wearing police uniforms, except instead of pants, they wore embarrassingly tight shorts. It was only about a month or so after their graduation at the police academy. They had been put on park patrol almost immediately, seeing as they were fresh graduates.

“You know,” Erik said after a long silence. “I really thought this job would have more car chases and explosions, and less homeless people doo-dooing everywhere.” As much as Charles wanted to correct Erik on the word usage of “doo-dooing” (Charles frequently tries to tell Erik that it isn’t a word and shouldn’t be used as a verb but Erik just can’t bring himself to care), he can’t help but agree with Erik. He chose this job for the action and fun that it would bring to his life, so far, the only action they had was chasing ducks away from citizens.

Other than that though, Charles couldn’t help but admit that they were doing a pretty shit job at being cops. Not that there was anything to do anyway. One time, Charles had gotten a frisbee from the dirty lake for a group of boys, muttering under his breath about how ridiculous this was and that it shouldn’t be a police matter. Erik, upon hearing that, took the frisbee from Charles and told the group, “Go get your own fucking frisbee” before throwing it out into the lake. Charles scolded him for it later on, but that didn’t stop him from laughing at the faces of the boys after he and Erik walked away.

Most of the time, they passed the time by playing mindless games like the reflex game or playing with their guns. And, unfortunately, there was the occasional event when someone can’t seem to grasp the concept of the fact that the law is higher than them. This happened especially with kids.

This day was one of those days.

Charles sighed in exasperation, “The sign says, ‘Do not feed the ducks’.” Erik adds, “It’s right there.” The kid then held out his piece of bread out towards the water with a devilish smirk that made Erik roll his eyes.

“Don’t you… Don’t,” Charles warned. Erik frowned at the resistant kid. “Don’t. Stop it!” Erik hissed. The kid then flung the piece of bread in the water and it took every bit of Erik not to arrest the fucking kid because, my God, this kid was seriously testing them.

“Great, you just fed them,” Charles said flatly. “You fed the ducks.” Erik shot him a look that said, _thanks for stating the obvious_. Charles merely rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the kid, but when he looked back down, the kid was running away. “Hey! Kid!” Charles shouted. He gave up though, not exactly in the mood to chase down a particularly annoying child.

“No fucking way,” Erik muttered, taking off his sunglasses. Charles noticed he was staring off into the distance, Charles then took off his own sunglasses and peered. His eyes widened and he didn’t move. “I-Is that, the _Hellfire Club_?” Charles asked. Erik only nodded.

“These are big time drug-dealers, Erik. If we take these guys down as our first arrest, we’ll be off park duty for the rest of our lives,” Charles whispered to Erik. Erik grinned his predatory grin.

“You see what I see, Xavier?” he asked. Charles squinted his eyes, straining to see what Erik was seeing. He watched as one of them passed a joint to the other. “Cannabis sativa,” Charles remarked. Erik put on his sunglasses, “Chaka khan.” Erik then began to walk away and Charles looked at him speculatively. “Ch-Chaka khan?” Charles asked. But Erik was already on his bike, ready to go.

The two then found themselves in front of the drug dealers, sunglasses on and ready. Charles tried to ignore the small part of him that was embarrassed by their ridiculous shorts, or the way that Erik’s was especially tight, or how--Charles then cleared his throat and put away his thoughts, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Sirs,” Charles said as he and Erik approached the group. He looked around and saw that they were all men, except for one that crossed their arms at hearing the word ‘sir.’ Charles then realizes that the person was a woman. “And lady,” Charles amends. They’re all covered from head to toe, even their eyes are concealed behind sunglasses. “Are we having a little party?” Charles asks innocently, making sure to put at least a little boldness into his words.

“Have we forgotten that the use of marijuana is illegal?” Erik asks as well. The one closer to Erik waves a hand noncommittally, “I have uh, glaucoma.” Soon enough, the others join in.

“I get nervous in crowds,” one answers. “Herpes,” the woman answers jokingly. The others in the group start laughing as Erik makes his way to the one closest to him. He smacks down the joint in the drug dealer’s hand and stands straight and tall. “Then you wouldn’t mind if I searched your bike, would you?” Erik asks, giving the same predatory grin he had given earlier, perhaps baring more teeth than usual.

“Go ahead,” the drug dealer scoffed. “You won’t find shit!” As Erik moves to the bike, Charles stays in his place, silent but hand ready to grab his gun. Erik orders the long haired man lying on the bike to stand up, to which the man replies in Spanish before reluctantly getting up.

“Are you guys even cops?” the one that first answered Erik, Charles supposes he’s the leader of it all, asks. “You guys look like kids on Halloween.” Charles does his best not to blush at the comment, realizing just how ridiculous the shorts were. He’d have to complain to Deputy Chief Coulson about that later. The other people laughed at the leader’s jokes.

“If that boy is a cop,” the woman says, her voice unusually hard and rough. “Then I’m the DEA!” Charles then ends up pursing his lips and growling. “I know right! That’s hilarious. Why don’t you show us some respect?” Charles snaps at them. Erik almost stops the search because of Charles’ retort. He’d never seen Charles do that, what with how sweet Charles was. And, it was slightly… hot.

The drug dealers quiet down and the leader says, “Fuck you skinny stick-” Erik immediately straightens, eyes in fury. He was sick and tired of people giving Charles shit for his scrawny figure. If anything, he has actually gained enough muscle from their training at the academy to be considered lean. But of course, only Erik would know that, being the only person who’s seen Charles shirtless.

“Hey!” Erik called out to the leader. “You want me to beat your dick off?” Charles lets out a noise that signals to Erik to keep on searching the bike, but Erik ignores it. The leader looks at Erik and asks incredulously, “You want to beat my dick off?” Erik looks to the side and sees that Charles looks like he’s torn between laughing, telling Erik to stop, and just being silent. It appears he chose the latter.

“I’ll beat your dick off with both hands,” Erik replies. “Let’s go.” The tall one nearest to Charles, who’s dressed in all red, looks at Erik, “That’s weird, man.” Charles thinks this the most opportune time to add his own commentary. “I think what he was trying to say was,” Charles interjects, doing his best to fight his smile down. “That he was going to punch you so many times around the genital area, th-that y-your dick’s just gonna, er, fall off.”

As Charles does some sort of hand motion that Erik presumes is the action of a dick falling off, he finds something stashed in the bike. Erik peers into it’s contents, “Why do you have salt in your-” Charles immediately stops waving his hands and points to the clear bag of grainy white stuff in Erik’s hands.

“Th-That’s actual drugs!” Charles exclaims. Erik quickly grabs for his gun and shouts at them to get on the ground. The drug dealers all exchange a look before turning and running off. Charles just stands there, wondering what to do. Erik then barks orders for Charles to chase one of them down before running down the park.

Charles’ head is swirling as he gets onto his bike, fully knowing he’d be incapable to run after someone else. He quickly gets on his bike and starts after one of the drug dealers.

As Erik is chasing down the Spanish speaking one, Charles is chasing down the red-clad one. Charles keeps on shouting at the drug dealer, claiming he’ll shoot. Once the red-clad one rounds one of the corners of the park, Charles pulls up on his bike and quickly gets off of it, not even caring when it falls over. He then stands at the end of the narrow pathway that the drug dealer is running down.

Charles can hear his heartbeat pounding, the adrenaline moving through his body. “I’m gonna shoot you if you don’t stand down!” Charles calls out, helplessly. He truly doesn’t want to shoot this person. Charles can’t bring himself to. And suddenly, the drug dealing is hurtling himself towards Charles.

Charles finds himself on the ground as the drug dealer runs away screaming, “You’re a pussy!”

Erik immediately runs after the Spanish one, reluctant to leave Charles on his own. It’s not that he doesn’t believe Charles can handle it on his own, he’s just scared Charles’ soft side might act up and he won’t be able to arrest the person. But either way, Erik keeps on running, determined to catch up to the drug dealer.

“Come back here you fucker!” Erik shouts. “You’re only making this harder on yourself!” The Spanish speaking drug dealer only flips him the bird and continues to run. Eventually, Erik is able to lunge at the drug dealer, tackling him to the ground in the process.

Erik fumbles as he disarms the drug dealer, effectively pinning him down. “You’ve got the right to… Give me that.. You have the right to-” Erik tries to choke out the Miranda Rights but can’t seem to remember it completely. Not to mention, he’s breathless from the run. Erik then gets his cuffs out, feeling the familiar metal onto his hand is able to calm him down a little.

“You have the right to suck my dick, motherfucker!” Erik shouts at the man pinned under him. He then cuffs up the drug dealer, a triumphant grin on his face. As the drug dealer tries to protest, Erik’s laughter only gets louder and more hysterical.

He then begins to do a weird shake on the man’s rear end shouting, “How does my dick feel in your ass, huh? How’s it feel? How’s it feel now?” Erik then realizes, Charles. He looks up quickly and scans the park.

“Xavier! Xavier! We got one!” Erik calls out. Charles then comes into Erik’s periphery vision on his bike. Charles immediately stumbles over it and runs toward Erik.

“Yes! Yes!” Charles whoops happily. Erik then gets to his feet just as Charles jumps at him. Erik wraps his arms around Charles’ lower back as one of Charles’ arms cling to his shoulders, the other arm raised in victory, his legs practically straddling Erik’s hips.

Erik then puts Charles down, reluctantly, and they both turn to face the drug dealer still sprawled on the ground, handcuffed. “Yeah!” Erik shouts triumphantly. Then the two look at each other with a smile and together they shout, “Fuck you!” The two then begin to do not so subtle obscene things to the arrestee, not even caring about the odd stares earned by the nearby families.

And in the heat of the moment, Erik takes out his gun and points it to the sky and starts shooting. Suddenly, the families watching scream and run away, snapping Erik out of his trance. Although, he only laughs as Charles puts his hand on Erik’s shoulder, laughing as well.

**_____________**

Later on, the two walk into the police station with wide grins on their faces, Erik’s arm draped over Charles’ shoulders. Receiving congratulations from every corner of the room as the two bragged. They stopped when Emma Frost exited the Deputy Chief’s office and gave them a cold and calculating look, before giving them a small smile. “Congratulations on the bust boys,” Emma drawls.

Erik only glares at Emma while Charles shot her a lovely smile and thanked her. Erik had always been cautious of Frost ever since he and Charles stepped into this station. As for Charles, he was quite immediate to trust her and was rather good friends with her. The two then entered the Deputy Chief’s office, ready for more congratulations.

Deputy Chief Coulson was a serious type of guy that allowed humor and was quite humorous himself. Erik despised the guy though for being so optimistic at times then sarcastic in the next, even though Charles was much like that as well. Coulson’s face was blank as they entered the room and sat down at the two chairs opposite of Coulson.

“The department was forced to drop the charges,” Coulson told them, pausing before he looked Erik in the eye. “Because _he_ forgot to read him his Miranda Rights.” Erik’s eyes widened and Charles’ head lolled back in annoyance. The two groaned at hearing that, and Erik couldn’t help but feel especially ridiculous. Erik put his head in his hands, trying to ignore the skin Charles exposed as he looked up at the ceiling in annoyance.

“What possible reason is there for not doing the _only_ thing you have to do when arresting someone?” Coulson asked Erik. Erik then sat up in his chair, “I did read him his rights, though.” Coulson raised an eyebrow at Erik. Erik then sat back in his chair and sighed. “Or, a version of it,” he admitted. Coulson sighed as he wrote something down on the paper before him.

Erik ignored Coulson’s action because Charles was now facing him. “Oh my God, you forgot to read him his Miranda Rights?” Charles asked, not entirely surprised. Erik let out a frustrated sigh, “In my defense I was caught up in the moment so please, Charles, hush up.” Charles only rolled his eyes and continued to rest his head against the chair.

After a moment of silence, Coulson asked, “Do you even know the Miranda Rights?” Erik’s eyes turned hard in a moment of defense. “I-Yeah, of course I do,” Erik lied. Charles shot him a warning look but Erik only glared back. Coulson closed his eyes briefly before opening them again, “Let’s hear it then.”

Erik hadn’t felt this way since he was back in high school taking exams. The feeling left a cold feeling at the pit of his gut as he tried to search for an answer. Erik tried to come up with an excuse, “Well, you seem like you’ve got a lot of stuff to do so-” Coulson shook his head, “No, you go ahead. Xavier, you’ve got no where to go, right?” Charles shook his head quickly and Erik refrained himself from glaring at Charles.

Coulson then nodded towards Erik’s direction, “Go ahead, then. It’s four declamatory questions followed by a question for a total of fifty-seven words.” Erik took in a shaky breath. He could see out of the corner of his eye Charles looking at him expectantly, blue eyes wide and reassuring. Erik took another deep breath.

“Okay, uh,” Erik stammered. “It obviously starts with, ‘You have the right to remain silent.’ I know you’ve heard this before. And then um, i-it, I think it sounds something like, uh-” Beside him, he could hear Charles quietly mumbling under his breath, looking off to the side. “You have the right to an attorney,” Charles mumbled. Erik mentally thanked Charles.

“Y-Yeah, ‘you have the right to remain an attorney,’” Erik continued. Charles straightened with wide eyes and Coulson spoke up again. “Did you say ‘you have the right to be an attorney’?” Coulson asked. Erik froze and silently scolded himself for not hearing properly, only slightly mad that Charles wasn’t any louder.

“Well,” Charles interjected. “You _do_ have the right to be an attorney, i-if you want to.” Erik could only give Charles a side glance of thanks for the small attempt of defense. Coulson then turned towards Charles.

“Where were you when this was happening?” Coulson asked. Charles’ breath stilled and Erik’s eyebrows furrowed in worry. Charles then cleared his throat and answered, “I was, uh, chasing my perp, sir.” Coulson then leaned forward a little, making Charles slightly lean backwards. “And how did that go for you?” Coulson asked.

Charles blushed and it was a miracle Erik didn’t tackle Coulson at the instant for making Charles embarrassed. “Ho-Honestly,” Charles stammered. “He _did_ get away, and he threw me down on the ground.” Erik resisted the urge to punch Coulson’s face for making Charles admit that. Charles then added, “I even bloodied up my elbow a bit and it kind of hurts.” He then raised his elbow for Coulson and Erik to see.

Coulson peered at the scrape on Charles’ elbow, slight amusement in his eyes. Erik, however, was fighting down the drive that compelled him to wrap his arms around Charles and kiss it better, which actually scared Erik. “Can I see that?” Coulson asked. Charles leaned forward a little, never taking his eyes off of the small scrape.

“Yeah, it actually hurts because it’s a shallow cut. So obviously, the nerves are on the surface so it would hurt more tha-” Charles nearly yelps in pain when Coulson flicks the wound. Erik immediately stands up, but Charles sends him a look and reaches out to grip his arm. Erik growls at Coulson before sitting back down again.

“Wow,” Coulson said, face as impassive as ever. “Fortunately for you two, we’re reviving a canceled undercover police program from the 80’s and revamping it for modern times.” Erik’s eyes follow Coulson’s hand as he reaches out to set one of the small figurines on his desk straight. Charles only sits quietly with eyes trained on Coulson’s face, still cradling his elbow, worried that Coulson might attempt to flick it again.

Coulson continues, “You see, the guys in charge of this stuff lack creativity and are completely out of ideas, so all they do now is recycle shit from the past and expect us all not to notice.” Charles frowned at that. _The department for undercover programs must be doing a shitty job then_ , Charles thinks.

“One of these programs involves the use of young, immature seeming officers,” Coulson explains. Charles exchanges a look with Erik, wondering just how possibly he could be immature. Erik then looks up back at Coulson, “Are you saying you’re gonna send us into like, a child, uh, sex slavery ring or something?” Coulson’s eyebrows slowly go up at the question.

Charles himself is appalled by the question, but doesn’t rule out the possibility. “Sir,” Charles adds. “If I have to suck somebody’s dick, I will.” Erik looks at Charles incredulously and imagines the sight of Charles sucking someone’s dick. He’s got the perfect lips for it, after all. The thought makes Erik flush a little.

“It’s just,” Charles continues. “I’d prefer not to suck a _stranger’s_ dick. If it’s all the same to you.” Coulson lets out a brief smile of amusement, “I think you idiots are perfect.” Charles doesn’t even react to the insult. He know full well he’s smart, he’s also had enough of insults today, so he doesn’t even bother to object. “You’re officially transferred,” Coulson tells them.

Charles and Erik look at each other. “All right,” Charles shrugs. Erik nods, “Th-That’s great, uh, where should we report to?”

Coulson allows himself one last smile of amusement, “Down on Jump Street, 21 Jump Street.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Just a few notes that I need to put up.
> 
> First of all, the movie 21 Jump Street was actually incorrect. You don't actually have to read a perp their Miranda Rights before arresting them. You are actually supposed to read it to them before a trial or when you're interrogating them. Also, officers aren't allowed to just read the Miranda Rights without a copy in front of them, in fear of them messing up. So yeah, just putting that out there.
> 
> Then our easter eggs!
> 
> 1\. Yes, that's right. You read correctly. They're called the "Hellfire Club." I wonder why…
> 
> 2\. And yes, you caught it! Special cameo from Officer Emma Frost and Chief Deputy Phil Coulson.


	3. Teenage the fuck up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik arrive at 21 Jump Street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street (either the show or the movie) and the characters used in this chapter. They all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Another thing, the "jokes" that are said here are not my own, they are from the movie. So if anything is triggering or offensive to you, that wasn't me. I only reused the dialogue from the movie.

Charles pulls up his old, beat up, blue car in front of the church. Erik looks out from his passenger’s window. “This has got to be a joke,” he mumbles as he exits the car along with Charles. The two are wearing their embarrassingly tight uniforms again, and Charles is doing his best not to blush and look at Erik’s legs.

“This is it, though,” Charles replies. They both then headed over to the front of the building. Erik squints up at the sign, the sun in his way. “Aroma of Christ Church,” Erik reads aloud. The two then move their way towards the doors and open it. Once inside, the two look around the church.

All around them are boxes and boxes of files and papers, the whole place smells old and musty, and it’s dark inside. Up ahead are about four rows of pews, a few people scattered across the room. Charles and Erik take a seat at the very last pew. The other people sitting in front of them turn their heads back at the sound of them sitting down.

“Hello, how are you?” Charles asks them. A few people give Charles an appreciative once over while others only turn back to the front, not saying anything. Erik can’t help but glare at the people checking Charles out.

“This place is weird,” Erik mumbles under his breath. Charles only offers him a small smile before resting his hand on Erik’s knee in a comforting way. It does not, _at all_ , send a wave of electricity up Erik’s body. Nope, not at all.

Charles and Erik look up in the front. There, is a sort of stage set with a depiction of an especially malnourished Jesus (and Charles would know that this one is especially more malnourished than others because he used to go to church with his mother) on the wall. Above malnourished Jesus is a banner that says, “GOD IS LOVE.” Suddenly, a man with an eye patch comes out on to the stage.

He looks out at the people sitting in the pews, his face straight and unreadable. He then stops walking and stands in the middle of the stage, hands on his hips. “Everybody comfortable?” he asks. Charles nods and mutters, “Yeah.”

The man with the eye patch peers at all of them before shouting, “Get your motherfucking ass up when I’m talking!” Immediately, everyone in the room stands up. Some are looking down at the ground in fear or staring boredly up at the man on the stage. Charles, however, presses himself next to Erik, feeling much more safer that way.

“You will be going undercover as high school students,” the man tells them. Charles and Erik exchange wide eyed looks before turning their attention back to the man. “You are here simply because you look young. You some Justin Beaver, Miley Cyrus looking-motherfuckers.” Erik resists the urge to snort.

“Captain sassy,” he mutters to Charles. Charles silently giggles at that and has to press his face into Erik’s shoulder. The man continues to speak, “I know what you’re thinking. ‘Angry black captain.” It ain’t nothing but a stupid stereotype. Well guess what, motherfuckers? I’m black, and I worked my ass of to be the captain!” Charles winces as the man yells at them.

The man then raises his arms in some sort of shrug, “And sometimes, I get angry. So suck a dick! What I’m trying to show you is, embrace your stereotypes.” The man pauses before pointing at Erik. Everyone turns their attention towards Erik and Charles. “Like this guy right here. Handsome _and_ he’s probably a dummy.”

Erik frowns at that, his face in his pensive look again. Charles’ eyes widen at that and he’s about to comfort Erik when the man points at Charles this time. “And then this guy,” he starts. “He’s short, got a baby face, _and_ insecure! And he’s probably good with money.”

Erik then slightly turns to whisper to Charles, “You are good with money.” Charles’ blue eyes widen as he whispers back, “What the bloody fuck.” The man then squints at the two. “Didn’t somebody tell you guys this was an undercover unit?” he asks, scrutinizing their tight uniform.

Charles blushes and begins to stutter, “I-I actually, um, we didn’t get a letter or anything.” Erik nods and adds, “Or a start time or a dress code or anything like that-” The man waves his hand and cuts them off before shouting, “Teenage the fuck up!” Charles’ eyes widen and he nods. Later on, Erik and Charles are lined up shoulder to shoulder with the other undercover cops in teenage clothes.

The man with the eyepatch, who introduced himself as Captain Fury, inspected them all as much as he could with his one eye, before pacing back and forth in front of them. “Rule number one of Jump Street. Lee!” It takes a moment for Charles and Erik to register that the Fury is calling out to one of the undercover cops.

A girl with black hair and a t-shirt with fireworks on it answers, “Do not get expelled.” Fury nods approvingly. He then looks back to the other cops, “No body in the system knows you’re here. Alright? Nobody. You get kicked out of school, your monkey ass is getting kicked out of Jump Street.” He moves down the line and stops in front of a girl with purple streaks in her hair.

“Second rule of Jump Street, Ferguson!” Captain Fury calls out. Ferguson immediately replies with, “Do not have sexual relations with students or teachers, sir.” Fury then walks up to Erik and narrowed his one eye at him.

“You hear that? That’s you,” Fury said. “Don’t do it man.” Erik looked at Fury with a puzzled face, Charles beside him doing the same. “Why would you-” but Erik is cut off by Fury who continues to explain. “Keep that _dirty dick_ in your pants,” he orders. Erik looks at Fury incredulously, “Dirty?” Just as he asks, the girl beside him takes a look down at his crotch area, which makes Charles slightly angry.

“Don’t fuck no students,” Fury continues. “Don’t fuck no teachers.” Charles then steps in, letting his hand cautiously brush up against Erik’s. “Sir,” Charles interjects, almost embarrassingly. “I know we come off as a couple of hot shots, but I promise you we will be extremely professional on the job.”

Fury puts his hands on his hips, _“Clearly_ I wasn’t talking to you, shortstop.” Charles frowns at the name. He knows he’s short and skinny, but he’s dated _at least_ a few people before. He can feel Erik tense up next to him though, ready to kick Fury down for insulting Charles.

“You virgin faced motherfucker,” Fury continues on. Charles blushes at the insult though, because it was true, he _was_ a virgin. “I was talking to your partner over here, ‘Fake-ass Handsome McGee.’” Erik looks down at the ground, a scowl prominent on his face. “When I’m talking to him, I’m talking to him. When I say, ‘shut the fuck up,’ I’m talking to you.”

Charles gulps and says, “Lovely.” Fury still continued to talk, wearing out Erik’s patience a little thin. “Now, you two sons of bitches in my office, now,” Fury orders, clapping his hands for added effect. “Right now!”

In Fury’s office is a computer monitor that he turns to face them. A video on youtube is on the screen. The video thumbnail has a boy on it and the title says, “PHASES OF H.F.S.!!!” Charles and Erik take their seat in front of the screen. Almost immediately, Fury starts the video.

“Hi I’m Billiam William,” the boy in the video says. He then lifts up a packet that shows the ridiculous drawing of a cartoon doo doo on it. “So, I bought these, which is all anybody seems to be talking about right now.” Charles and Erik look on with straight faces, interested in what was going to happen.

The boy, Billiam, then pops one of the flat pieces into his mouth after saying, “Cheers.” Fury then pauses the video and cranes his head around the computer to look at Charles and Erik. “It’s a new synthetic drug,” he explains. “Goes by the street name H.F.S.” He then looks down and starts the video again.

Charles and Erik look back at the video and now, Billiam is sitting on his chair, forehead sweaty and eyes wide. “Holy fucking shit,” he shouts, over and over again. “I suppose that explains the abbreviation ‘H.F.S.’ then,” Charles murmurs to Erik. Erik only manages to give him a small grin before looking back at the video.

The boy continued to talk, his head in his hands and Erik raises an eyebrow. “They put this on the internet for everyone to see?” he asks Fury. Fury shrugs. “They’re teenagers, man. They’re really stupid. So you should blend right in,” is Fury’s answer. Erik’s face turns sour at the remark.

The next thing on the video shows the boy doing weird things. They showed different phases for the drugs. “PHASE ONE: THE GIGGS” the computer monitor read before showing a video compilation of random things the boy was doing while laughing hysterically. Charles can’t help but let out a small huff of a laugh at how ridiculous the boy looks.

“PHASE TWO: TRIPPING MAJOR BALLSACK” it says on the screen. By this time, Fury has gotten up and is standing behind Charles and Erik, watching the video with them silently. The video goes on, showing the other two other phases before Fury goes back to his desk to pause the video. By the end of it all, Erik is laughing.

“I could watch this kid all day,” he says in between laughs. Charles laughs as well, “This kid seems to be at the top of his game.” Erik nods in agreement, “Yeah, this kid rules.” Fury shakes his head a little then set down some papers in front of them.

“ _Ruled_ ,” Fury corrected. “His parents found him OD’d in his room a few days ago. He’s dead.” Charles and Erik share a grave look before Erik picks up the stack of papers and inspects it. It appears to be the reports of the kid’s death.

“Whatever he took, the lab hasn’t seen it before,” Fury tells them. “And as you can see, this kid is white. That mean people actually give a shit.” Erik, long over the racial remarks from Captain Fury, ignores the statement. As for Charles, he can’t help but say, “Sir, I just want to throw out to you that _I_ would give a shit if he was black.” Fury only rolls his one eye then straightens himself in his seat.

He doesn’t answer Charles but continues on, “Right now, H.F.S. is contained right there at Genosha High. Now once this drug breaks containment, it goes viral in a few days.” Fury then turned his chair around to grab a few files.

“Lehnsherr, I looked at your old transcript,” Fury tells them. “I enrolled you in a bunch of bullshit courses like photography and drama. Get in with the burnouts and the cool kids, find out who’s slinging this shit.” Erik nods and leans back in his chair. Fury then turns to Charles.

“Xavier,” he starts. “Says you were a virgin through high school, and possibly now.” Charles’ cheeks, ears, and neck turns red as he blushes. “I-It actually says that?” he stutters. Erik can’t help but stare at the way Charles bites his red lips in mortification.

Fury shakes his head, “No, I just assumed it, due to your many years on the honor roll and your membership to the reading club.” Erik resists the urge to laugh, but despite the fact that Charles is his best friend, he still finds Charles’ nerdy ways funny (and slightly endearing). “It’s the Reading Society. But it’s fine, it’s fine,” Charles adds miserably before sinking in his chair.

Captain Fury doesn’t seem to hear Charles and continued to talk, “They’re stealing equipment from the chemistry lab. That’s what we think they’re cooking the dope with. I enrolled you into honors chemistry.” Charles nods and Fury turns again to get two other folders.

“Here’s your new identities, all right?” Fury asks before handing out the folders to them. “Michael Fassbender and James McAvoy.” Erik receives the one with the name ‘James’ and Charles receives the one with the name ‘Michael.’

“The mission is this,” Fury explains. “Infiltrate the dealers, find the supplier.” Erik, blatantly ignoring Fury, asks, “We get to live in the same house?” Fury slams his hand down on his desk in frustration and repeats, “Infiltrate the dealers, find the supplier.”

Erik shrugs, “But if we find the supplier first, we don’t have to worry about the dealers.” Fury frustratedly slams his hand down on the desk again, “ _God damn_. Infiltrate the dealers, find the supplier.”

After leaving Fury’s office. Charles kneels before the malnourished Korean Jesus in the church. “Hello Korean Jesus,” Charles greets awkwardly. He wasn’t really a religious man, but at least understands the concept of praying. “I don’t know if you only cater to Korean Christians or if you even exist, no offense.” Charles pauses, trying to remember what he was going to say.

“I just, uh,” Charles continues after a beat. “I’m really bothered about going back to high school. It was just so bloody hard the first time. I know we haven’t made our first arrest or maybe I’m not the best cop, but Korean Jesus, I just really don’t want to fuck this up.” Then as an after thought, Charles adds, “I’m sorry for swearing a bit.” Charles then pauses again, lost.

“Um, the end?” Charles offers. “I-I don’t really know how to end a prayer. The end? Yeah, okay.” Charles stops though when he heard Erik’s barely kept laughter from behind him. Charles turns around and sees Erik clutching his stomach, a fist in his hand to drown out the sound. Charles feels himself blushing, the tips of his ears turning red in embarrassment.

Suddenly, the window in Fury’s office abruptly opens and he shouts, “Hey! Hey! Stop fucking with Korean Jesus! He ain’t got no time for your problems! He busy! With Korean shit!” Erik looks at Charles, eyebrow raised. Charles can only manage a shrug, since he’s still mortified for being caught doing that.

“You two get to your house ASAP!” Fury calls out. “What?” Charles asks. He doesn’t remember being assigned a house. Fury shakes his head, “You’re teenagers now, alright? You two are staying at Xavier’s sister’s house for the duration of this assignment.” Charles’ eyes go wide, the whole praying incident forgotten.

“Oh fuck me,” Charles mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easter eggs:
> 
> 1\. Yup, Captain Fury aka Nick Fury.
> 
> 2\. The girl with black hair and the fireworks t-shirt? Lee? Yeah, that's Jubilation Lee (Jubilee). And the other girl, the one with purple streaks in her hair? That's Clarice Ferguson (Blink).
> 
> 3\. And the easiest one to spot, I made their identities their actors!
> 
> Another note: I head canon that Charles is atheist (because Christians don't believe in evolution so X-Men wouldn't really fit the bill…) and when he was younger, his mother used to drag him to whatever church (you can choose which branch of Christianity, I don't really care) which is why he knows a little bit about that stuff.


	4. Get up you lazy asses, big day at school today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik start schooling as high school students under the aliases "James McAvoy" and "Michael Fassbender."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street (either the show or the movie) and the characters used in this chapter. They all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Another thing, the "jokes" that are said here are not my own, they are from the movie. So if anything is triggering or offensive to you, that wasn't me. I only reused the dialogue from the movie.

“This house is _adorable_ , Charles,” Erik tells him as they walk up to Charles’ sister’s house. Charles fidgets with his loose blue sweater then rings the doorbell. “Please, shut up, Erik,” Charles asks him before the door opens. There stands a beautiful blonde girl with blue eyes and a large grin.

“Charles!” she shouts before throwing her arms around him. “Come on in!” Charles hugs his sister quite happily, and Erik feels a little awkward behind him. He doesn’t however, miss the look Charles’ sister gives him. Charles’ sister pulls away from Charles and puts a hand out towards Erik.

“Hi there,” she says with a smile. “I’m Raven, Charles’ sister.” Erik takes her hand and firmly shakes it, “I’m Erik, Erik Lehnsherr.” Raven’s lips curl up at the corner before withdrawing her hand back. She then turns and walks, leading the way.

“Wow, did you do this all by yourself?” Erik asks Raven and Charles isn’t sure whether Erik is purposely flattering her or genuinely interested. Raven smiles at Erik. “Aside from the many estates Charles and I’s family own, we decided to live here for quite some time actually. So he actually helped as well.”

Erik looked around the room. It was simply decorated, but it gave of a home-like feeling. The walls where decorated with all sorts of pictures. Erik could see a ton of photos of Charles and Raven. A more recent one showed Charles in his uniform at their graduation standing next to Raven. Erik frowned, he hadn’t remembered seeing Raven at the graduation.

“This is gorgeous,” Erik comments. Charles rolls his eyes, but Raven beams. “Well, you yourself is gorgeous,” she replies. Charles’ eyes widen and swats Raven’s arm. “Raven!” he cries out, blushing. Raven laughs and hugs Charles again. “Sorry,” she mumbled to him. “I couldn’t help it.”

He looked around more and found a picture of Charles as a younger boy, bald and frowning while Raven was covered head to toe in what looked like blue paint, looking ready to cry. Erik was almost scared to ask why that picture even existed. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Charles groan from behind him.

“Raven, why do you even have this here?” Charles asked. Erik turned his head and found that Charles was standing in front of a whole wall that seemed to be dedicated to Charles. “It looks like I died in a car crash and you haven’t moved on.” Raven rolls her eyes. “If I took it down, that would mean I’m forgetting you. Besides, these pictures are some serious memories that I keep close to my heart.”

Charles then peered at one photo that seemed to be of him when he was younger, in the pool, “Oh my God was I even wearing underwear in this picture?” Raven stifles a laugh and is about to answer when Charles shakes his head. “Wait, no. Don’t answer that. I don’t want to know.” He continues to look at the wall and sighs. “Raven, why do you even have this?” Charles asks, pointing to some sort of medal. “I mean, this is a _fourth grade participation medal for soccer_. It’s literally a medal for sucking on the field.” Erik couldn’t stop the small laugh that escaped him mouth.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes again, “No, that is a medal for trying, Charles. Despite how drastically un-athletic you are.” Erik’s face contorted into some sort of smile as Raven turned Charles to face him. “And let me tell you this, Erik, Charles is an amazing tryer,” Raven tells him. Charles groaned as Erik smirked. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

“Oh that must be Angel,” Raven says. “She’s been _dying_ to see you. You know how much she wants to marry you, right?” Erik raised an eyebrow at that, and Charles rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Raven, you told Angel I was here? She’s gonna tell the whole neighborhood! I told you, already. It’s an _undercover assignment_ , it’s super secretive.”

Raven laughs, “Oh my gosh, ‘undercover.’ Ha, that’s so cute, Charles.” Despite the fact that Raven is Charles’ younger sister, she never passes up an opportunity to behave like his embarrassing older sister. Charles’ eyes widen at the comment. “Ugh, I’m gonna go upstairs,” he moans.

Raven smirks, “Okay, Charles. I just want you to know that I’m so glad you’re here.” Charles waves it off as he pushes past Erik to get upstairs. Just before he gets into his room, he can hear Raven open the door downstairs.

“Where’s Charles?” Charles can hear Angel asking. “He’s actually not here! He apparently got moved to a different assignment,” Raven lies. “Sorry, hon!” Charles can hear Angel protest before Raven slams the door in her face.

“You’re welcome!” Raven shouts up to Charles. Charles rolls his eyes and slips inside his room, Erik following him. Later on that night, Charles laid out their identity folders on his bed. He and Erik are shirtless and only wearing their boxers. Charles is sitting on one side of his bed while Erik sits next to him.

Erik and Charles differed from each other completely. Charles was pale and fairly lean. Before he had no muscle at all and it was just tight skin spread across his bones. Now, he had grown in a little, but his height hadn’t changed at all upon graduating. Erik, however, was fairly tanned and was slightly built. The difference was quite striking between the two, but Charles was at least slightly thankful for the small amount of muscle he gained from the hard training Erik put him through.

“I don’t get what you want me to do,” Erik says slowly. Charles gives him a look. Erik sighs, tired and wanting to go to sleep. “We have to learn these identities, Erik. We need to study them,” Charles tries to reason. Erik waves his hand, “Forget identities. They’re bullshit. Mine says I was held back a year and you were advanced one year.”

Charles raises an eyebrow at Erik, “But, Erik, we were. You were even held back two years.” Erik leans back against Charles’ headboard and crosses his arms. “Just because it’s a fake backstory, doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt my feelings,” Erik points out. Charles scoffs and rolls his eyes, “Didn’t know you had any.”

Erik playfully punches Charles’ arms, “Feelings are hurt.” He then gets up and starts picking up random pieces of clothing. After a long pause, Erik shouts, “Fuck! My socks don’t match. Now I have to start all over again.” Charles laughs at Erik before setting the files aside and looking at their senior year book. It shows a page that was dedicated to Erik. One picture had him in his football uniform (American football, Charles reminds himself) and the second had him surrounded by girls. Charles ignored the tight feeling in his throat.

“Back in high school,” Charles says, hoping his voice isn’t as scratchy as it seems. “You were really popular.” Charles’ gaze then moves towards the page next to Erik’s. It showed a picture of Charles with his dorky wire framed glasses and a blue frumpy sweater. He was holding a book and the ad was for the Reading Society.

Charles gulped and continued, “I, uh, I wasn’t so much popular. We didn’t really get along in high school.” Charles remembers memories of being pushed up against lockers by other jocks, having the popular kids shove phallic shaped foods in his mouth because he was queer, and he remembers Erik teasing him. He remembers it all. And it seems that Erik remembers it too, because the look on his face as he looks at Charles is sad, almost regretful.

“Y-You don’t think that’s going to happen again, do you?” Charles blurts out. Erik shook his head and Charles let out a small sigh of relief. “No,” Erik answered. “No. Come on, Charles. We’re adults now, we’re best friends. It’s definitely not gonna happen again. We’re good, Charles.” Charles has to bite his lips to keep the tears from welling in his eyes.

Back in high school, he never really thought of Erik in a romantic way, but he certainly found him quite attractive. He didn’t fail to catch the way his body reacted now whenever he and Erik touched. Of course he noticed the tingles in his spine when Erik touches his back, the way his heart beats faster when Erik looks at him, or the way he has the urge to just kiss Erik all the time. But Charles always has to push the thoughts away, because after all, Erik is straight. And he only sees Charles as his best friend. There is now way in hell that he would ever like Charles.

"Lovely,” Charles replies. He then sets aside all of the stuff on his bed and lies down, wishing for sleep to come soon.

____________

Charles wakes up to the sound of the door of his room opening. Charles turns on his side and finds Raven there in his room, smiling at him.

“Get up you lazy asses, big day at school today,” she tells them. Erik groans and gets his pillow and puts it over his head. Charles, on the other hand, flips the bird at Ravens and says, “Shut up, Raven.” Raven doesn’t give up though until they’re up and getting ready.

When Erik and Charles are shaving and getting ready in the bathroom, the two recite the Miranda Rights together. Well, attempt, to recite the Miranda Rights. Charles is the one who is saying it while Erik follows lamely.

“Do you still not know the Miranda Rights? You’re a cop,” Charles said to him. Erik shrugged and defended himself by saying, “Come on, you can’t blame me. They always cut the teevee off before they finish them.” Charles shook his head in disbelief and continued to shave, ignoring the stupidity of the answer.

They then grabbed the lunches that they made before hand and packed their bags. Just as Charles was about to leave his room, Erik called after him. “Hey!” Erik shouted. Charles turned towards him, already carrying his backpack on his back. Erik shook his head, slinging his own backpack onto one arm.

“What?” Charles asked irritably, anxious to start the day. “What are you doing?” he asks Charles. Charles looks at him weirdly. “Wh-What? What are you talking about?” Charles asks. Erik points to Charles’ backpack. “Are you two-strapping?” Erik asks, a bit of shock in his voice.

Charles looks down at his backpack straps then back up, “What? My backpack? Of course, I am.” Erik shook his head again. “I’m gonna be seen with you, Charles. You have to one strap it,” he finalized. “Seriously, I would even no strap it, if that was possible.” Erik was only suggesting this because he hated the way the backpack interfered with Charles’ ridiculously over sized sweaters. It just, ruined the niceness of it.

“Wh-What makes you the expert of this?” Charles splutters. Erik’s eyes flick to the side, trying to come up with an excuse. “I was, uh, cool in high school and you weren’t?” Erik offers. Charles bites on his lip, contemplating on the reason. He then nodded, “Makes sense, continue.”

As they walk out of the house, Erik begins to explain something to Charles. “Okay, The Three Keys of Coolness in High School by Erik,” Erik says. Charles hums, cueing Erik to continue. “One,” Erik starts. “Don’t try hard at _anything_. Okay?” Charles gives Erik a skeptical look before nodding.

“Two,” Erik continues. “Make fun of people who do try. And three, be good looking, which I’m sure you’ve got down, Xavier.” Charles blushes at the comment. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Charles stutters. Erik clears his throat awkwardly.

“Um,” Erik says. “You mean you never knew?” Charles raises an eyebrow, prompting Erik to explain. “Everyone in high school wanted to bang you, they just didn’t know how. And since you seemed to be going through some celibacy stage, everyone picked on you and made you swallow foods that looked like dicks.”

Charles frowned, “Are you saying that I was bullied in high school because I didn’t suck dick for shit?” Erik thought about it for a moment, then nodded. Charles groaned and put his head in his hands, trying to process the information. “As I was saying,” Erik said. “Four, if anyone tries to step on you on the first day, you punch them in the face. And five, drive a kick-ass car.”

Erik stops as they reach the end of the driveway and inspects Charles’ car. “Shit,” he mutters. But Charles doesn’t seem to care because he only says, “W-Wait, those were five keys to coolness in high school, not three.”

Erik drags Charles to the MCPD to get a new car. There, they meet a lady with the name “Munroe” on her nametag and ask for a new car. She directs them to the selection of cars in the parking lot and lets them choose. Charles isn’t very good with cars, but he can tell that the old vintage looking car Erik chooses is considered “cool.”

“Alright,” Munroe says to them after Erik makes his decision. “Just don’t be driving it like teenagers revving up the engine and that shit, okay?” Charles and Erik exchange a grin before Charles turns back to Munroe. “We would never,” Charles assures her with an innocent smile. Erik attempts to give her an innocent face as well, “Yeah, come on Ororo. Give us some credit, here.”

Later on, Charles revs up the engine and Erik is standing about ten feet away from the front of the car. “Come on, Xavier!” Erik shouts. Charles shakes his head, not exactly ready to do this. He immediately steps out of the car and runs a hand through his hair.

“I can’t, Erik! I can’t do this!” Charles shouts back. Erik runs over to him and tries to push him back into the car. “Come on,” Erik pleads. “You know I can do it.” Charles looks up at him with a stern look on his face. “I-I can’t just run over my best friend point blank!” Charles reasons. Erik then pouts and grabs Charles’ hand and puts it on the car.

Charles gives him one last look then sighs. “Fine,” Charles mutters. “I’ll get in the damn car.” Charles then gets in and Erik resumes his place ten feet away. Charles then presses the gas pedal and zooms forward. Just before the car can hit Erik, Erik jumps onto it and attempts to roll. He fails though and ends up rolling off of the hood of the car. When he get’s up, he’s staggering. Charles runs over to him with wide eyes. “A-Are you okay, Erik?” Charles asks. Erik only grins, “That was awesome!” Charles shakes his head at the stupidity.

But of course, later on he tries to do it himself, despite Erik’s constant protest. Charles only succeeds in jumping onto the hood of the car and slamming his but against the car front window before Erik abruptly stopped and Charles slid off. When Erik got out of the car, he shouted, “Charles! Oh my God, are you okay?” Charles laughed a little and answered, “I think I just shit my pants.”

Regardless of how much time the two spent in the morning goofing off, they still managed to make it to school not late. As they drive into the school parking lot, Charles points to a handicap spot. “As much of an inconvenience it is,” Charles says. “Park in that handicap spot, it’ll make us look cool.” Erik laughs at that and only says, “That is awesome” before doing it.

When they get out of the car, Erik squints at everyone while Charles’ eyes widen. “Um, Erik,” Charles says, tugging on Erik’s shirt. “Everyone’s two strapping it.” Erik glares at all of the other kids. “Just stay with the one strap,” he hisses at Charles. Charles shakes his head in disbelief. “I-I can’t. I can’t right now,” Charles hisses back before pulling the other backpack strap over his other arm. Erik frowns, wishing he could just hold Charles’ backpack so it wouldn’t get in the way of his cardigan.

“Wh-What are you doing?” Erik asks. “No, don’t succumb to the peer pressure!” Charles leans in towards Erik to whisper. “We’re supposed to use two straps!” he whisper shouts. “One strap is peer pressure!” Erik shakes his head. “No, no you’re fucking it up right now,” Erik tells Charles. But he leaves it alone as he looks at the other kids. He immediately notices the stereotypes that Captain Fury was going on about the other day.

He pulls Charles close and nods a head towards a group of kids wearing all black clothing, leather jewelry, and dark make up. “Okay, those are goths,” Erik observes. He then turns his head and notices another group with a tall pale brown haired guy with glasses, a dark skinned guy with black hair, and a pasty skinned blonde boy. They’re all crammed next to a van, playing games on their phones.

“Nerds,” Erik notes, not missing the way Charles looks over to them with a small smile. Erik looks to the other side again as they continue to walk and sees a group of kids wearing vintage clothing. “What the hell,” Erik mutters. “I don’t know what they are.” Charles seems to follow along, trusting Erik’s judgement of stereotypes. He stops short though and peers over at a group of girls wearing bright, neon clothing with animals.

“What the fuck are those things?” Charles whispers to Erik. Erik shrugs. “I’m so confused right now,” Erik admits. Charles doesn’t hear him though because he hears laughter coming from across the parking lot. He then sees a brown haired girl on a bike riding down the parking lot. She then comes to a stop in front of a freckled redhead who she gives a kiss.

“Hey,” the brown haired girl greets him. The redhead smiles and says hi as well. He then turns around and catches sight of Charles and Erik and approaches them. “Hey, yo,” he calls out. Erik grabs the sleeve of Charles’ cardigan and drags him over. “Is that your car over there?” the redhead asks. “Yeah,” Erik answers, eyeing the shorter boy warily.

“What’s that thing get, like ten miles to the gallon?” the redhead asks. Erik shakes his head, “No, like about seven. What about you?” He nods his head towards the boy next to the redhead. “Biodiesel, dawg,” the guy answers. Charles’ face scrunches up a little. “It smells like egg rolls,” he comments. The redhead shoots him a crooked grin, “Yeah, it does. It runs on leftover fry oil from Hunan Palace. But we try to ride on our bikes whenever we can, global crisis and whatnot.” Erik looked at the redhead weirdly.

“Whatever, man,” Erik just says. “I don’t care about anything.” Charles is silent next to Erik, not trusting himself to say a word. “You don’t care about the environment?” the redhead asked. “That’s kind of fucked up, man.” Erik is about to reply when another person behind the redhead speaks up.

“Hey, can you all shut the hell up? Yeah, thanks. I’m trying to study,” he says before looking back down at the book perched against the car. Erik stifles a laugh, “Look at him, he’s trying.” Charles looks up at Erik with wide eyes, remembering the same insults put against him. He then remembers this was one of the ways that Erik said would make you ‘cool.’ Erik continues, “He’s actually trying, what a nerd. Look at him, look at the nerd.”

Charles shoots Erik a warning look to stop and when he looks back down, the person Erik called a nerd is in front of them. “Who you calling a nerd, man?” the guy asks them. Erik only gives the guy a mere glance, “I’m sorry, what?” Before the guy can answer, Erik punches him square in the jaw. Charles’ eyes widen in horror as the guy falls over. “Holy shit!” the redhead shouts.

“What the bloody hell!” Charles cries out. The redhead is then kneeling beside the guy Erik just punched. He looks up at Erik a mix of shock and rage on his face, “Hey what the hell, man?” Erik dismisses the redhead though and looks around. “Hey, turn that gay-ass music off,” Erik added. Charles looked up at Erik, a look of hurt on his face. Erik shot him back a look and muttered, “You know what I meant.” Charles took a deep breath and calmed down, realizing that Erik didn’t mean it _that_ way.

“You punched me because I was gay?!” the guy on the ground asks, clutching his jaw. By the time, there are students crowding all around them, watching. Charles presses himself up closer to Erik. “What?” Erik asks. “No, I-Come on.” Charles then put his hand on Erik’s arm, “That’s not cool.” And Erik realizes it and suddenly feels like shit.

“That is really insensitive,” the redhead adds. “I-I didn’t punch him because he was gay,” Erik reasons out, more to Charles than the stupid redhead. “I punched him and then he happened to turn out to be gay afterwards.” The kid on the ground shouts up, “I was gay when you punched me!” Charles sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“In a weird way,” Charles tries weakly. “It would have been homophobic not to punch you just because you were gay.” Erik frowns, “Uh, right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: I honestly don't know how to explain how Charles and Raven moved in together. So I'm just gonna put my half-assed attempt at a logical explanation here. You see, Charles' mother adopted Raven when he was twelve and has neglected them ever since. Raven is only about two years younger than Charles and asked to move out of the house once he left for college. So he got a house and helped her move in and stuff and he stayed at that house during breaks at his time at the academy and stuff. That's all I can really say, so sorry for my shitty excuse of how things happened.
> 
> Easter eggs:
> 
> 1\. Erik said that he saw a picture of a bald Charles and a painted blue Raven. This is obviously in reference to Professor X's baldness when he's older and Mystique's actual blue form.
> 
> 2\. Slight cameo from Angel Salvadore (Tempest)!
> 
> 3\. Cameo from Ororo Munroe (Storm)!
> 
> 4\. I decided to use the car scene in the movie as Charles and Erik's "gun" scene. Because in First Class, Erik tries to get Charles to shoot a gun at him so he can stop it. But since I didn't want them playing with guns, I decided to incorporate that into the car scene in 21 Jump Street. Pretty obvious easter egg.
> 
> 5\. Oh wow a brown haired girl and a freckled red head??? I wonder who that could be...
> 
> Another note: It says here that Charles was advanced one year. I head canon this and that's how he and Erik ended up in the same class. Charles skipped a year in middle school, which was why he ended up with Erik for his high school years.


	5. Looking 4 hook-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik's identities get switched and they start their classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street (either the show or the movie) and the characters used in this chapter. They all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Another thing, the "jokes" that are said here are not my own, they are from the movie. So if anything is triggering or offensive to you, that wasn't me. I only reused the dialogue from the movie.

“I cannot believe you did that, Erik!” Charles hisses at Erik as they walk down the hall to the principal's office. Erik shakes his head. “No, no,” Erik says. “You _know_ I didn’t mean that, and I’m sorry. I was being such a dick. Following my rules was a shitshow waiting to happen. I’m sorry.” Charles looked up at Erik with the wide blue eyes that made him melt.

He knew that Charles was sensitive about the subject. Charles wasn’t gay, he was bisexual, but he was still sensitive about the topic. Besides, Erik himself was bisexual too. But, then again, Charles doesn’t know that. So obviously, that just looked like a super douchey move where a straight guy just punched a gay kid. That’s not exactly where Erik wants to be standing with Charles at the moment.

“Charles,” Erik tries to swallow the lump that is beginning to form in his throat. “I really am sorry. I feel like shit right now for doing that. Please forgive me.” Charles gives Erik a small smile. Charles wanted to laugh because he couldn’t help but feel how silly the request was. It was like when Erik had first asked to be friends back at the academy and it made him feel like they were back at school.

“I forgive you, Erik,” Charles says after a silence. “Just _please_ , don’t ever do something like that again.” Erik nods and gives his own smile before their enter the principal’s office.

“So you punched a little gay black kid in the face and it’s not even second period,” the principal sighs after they told him the story. “How do you explain that?”

“Sir,” Erik starts. “I am so sorry about that, I just-” The principal puts up a hand to stop Erik. “Look guys, I’m just gonna relate to you, okay?” the principal says. “A kid _died_ the other day from drugs and nobody, including me, is doing _anything_ about it. That’s _weird_ guys.” The principal pauses to look the two in the eyes before continuing. “And then you two show up, with thirty days left, causing trouble in my school! I am one more black gay kid getting punched in the face away from a nervous breakdown. Do I make myself clear?”

Both Erik and Charles give the principal a small nod. “You guys cross my line again and you walk into this office, I’m going to expel you. You got me?,” the principal asks after a pause. Charles and Erik nod again, cueing the principal to continue. “Alright, let’s do this. Which one of you guys is James?” the principal asks.

Erik and Charles shoot each other a panicked look. The principal looks at the two expectantly, wondering why the two weren’t responding. “Let’s do that again and pretend you guys aren’t weird,” the principal says. “Which one of you is named James?” Charles bites his bottom li and Erik rubs his wrist absentmindedly, both actions a noticeable tell if you knew the two well enough. Charles looks at Erik with wide blue eyes. Erik shakes his head a little before whispering, “No, man, I’m Michael.”

The principal seems to hear that because he smiles, “Okay good. So that means your name is James, son.” Charles’ eyes widen in alarm before he turns to the principal, a calm and innocent smile on his face. “Yes, I’m James,” Charles tells the principal. The principal nods and begins to shuffle around the papers on his desk, “Great. So, here are your class schedules.”

“You know, funny,” the principal mutters as he hands them their schedules. “I wouldn’t have taken you for the brainy type. I wouldn’t. But for _you_ , as a drama geek, far less surprising.” Charles and Erik exchange a look of bewilderment before Charles gives the principal one last smile and a thanks before they head out of the office.

On their way out, Charles is still chewing on his lip and Erik is still rubbing his wrist. Charles groaned then hissed, “Now we have the wrong identities, you dumbass! I told you we should have studied them.” Erik sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Charles continues to babble on. “I’m in drama. I suck at drama! I-I’m not good at performing in front of people!” Erik rolls his eyes at Charles’ fears.

“Oh my God. Relax, dude, okay? Who cares?” Erik asks noncommittally. “I can fake my way through band practice and app chemistry for a few weeks.” Charles makes a face of horror that Erik is confused about. “ _AP_ chemistry! _AP_ chemistry!” Charles cries out. “And no, you can’t. Because you don’t even know what it’s actually fucking called!” Erik doesn’t seem to take offense to the insult though and just shoots Charles a grin.

“It’s gonna be fine!” Erik assures Charles. “You go to my classes, and I’m going to yours.” Charles looks up at Erik and nods, thinking that maybe he should give Erik a little more credit. He was, after all, calm and okay with the turn of events. After walking in silence for a moment, Erik speaks up again. “Okay, now, chemistry is the one with the shapes and shit, right?”

Charles shoots Erik a look of exasperation before shutting his eyes and muttering, “Fuck.”

___________

“So,” the drama teacher starts. “We are going to hold auditions for the Peter Pan part today.” Charles is sitting in the back eyes trained on the teacher as he talked. He can’t help but notice that the brown haired girl from this morning was sitting diagonal from of him. Charles couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but something about the girl seemed familiar. He decided to ignore the feeling as the teacher continues on.

“Billiam would have wanted the show to go on,” the teacher adds. Charles then remembers that Billiam was the kid who died from the drug. “When I was a young actor just starting out in New York state, Albany, to be exact, I booked a local television commercial…” Charles drowned out the teacher’s voice though and leaned forward in his seat. “Hey,” he whispered to the brown haired girl. The girl turned around and faced Charles.

“It’s really sad about that kid, what happened to him,” Charles says. “He was talented.” The brown haired girl’s face scrunches up. “So, are you saying that if he wasn’t talented, it would be less sad?” she asks. Charles blinks a few times. “No, no, no. That’s not what I meant, at all,” Charles amends. He looks down and wonders why the girl would even decipher his small condolence as that.

The girl turns back to face him and gives him a playful grin, “I was just busting your balls.” Charles lets out a small laugh of relief. “Oh, okay. Okay, good,” he answers back. The girl laughs along with him. Charles notices that the teacher is still talking.

“I remember one time, doing cocaine with Willie Nelson’s horse,” the teacher continued. “And, we were having _so much_ fun. Then I realized she was dead.” The teacher paused for a moment and looked at the ground with a sad look, as if having a moment of silence for the horse. Charles raised an eyebrow at that. What the bloody hell was wrong with schools these days?

“Do kids still do this stuff?” Charles asks the brown haired girl, choosing that it was best he ignored the teacher. “I mean, after what happened to him?” The girl takes in a deep breath before turning back to Charles. “Everyone’s saying Billy had a heart murmur,” she admits. “Pretty much everyone I know does it, but it’s not my thing.” Charles takes this as an opportunity to get information.

“It’s not really my thing either,” Charles says. “But a friend of mine really wants it. Wh-Who would he call if he wanted it?” The girl gives him a long look before answering. “Well, you can tell your friend, that if he really wanted it, it’s not hard to find,” she then cleared her throat and nodded her head into the direction of the chair sitting directly in front of him. Charles looks over to the seat and finds a number scratched out onto the chair with a sticker of the cartoon doodoo Charles saw on the drug packet that kid had in the video.

Charles can’t stop the elation that overflows him as he gets out his phone. “Thank you,” he whispers to the girl, who in return says a you’re welcome. He then types into the phone the number on the chair. ‘275-210-1962’

‘Looking 4 hook-up,’ Charles types. What Charles doesn’t realize is that his phone is actually making a beeping noise as he texts. The teacher sighs then calls out, “New person, Mr. Texty Texty.” Charles looks up from his phone and blushes a little.

“Since you have _so_ much to say to Moira,” the teacher says, gesturing his hand towards the brown haired girl. “Let’s see if you can be Peter our Wendy.” Charles’ eyes widen in fear. He had always had stage fright and never liked performing in front of people. The attention was just too much to bear. “You look like you might have a little Peter inside of you,” the teacher adds. Charles stays seated though.

“Uh,” Charles stutters. “I-I can’t. I’m terribly sorry. I’m perfectly fine being just a tree, or something.” The teacher gives him an impatient look. “ _James_ ,” the teacher sighs, drawing out the name. “You never won’t know what you can’t achieve before you don’t achieve it.” Charles blinked at that, wondering how exactly that made sense. “My point is,” the teacher continued. “You have to. Everyone auditions for Peter.” After a moment’s hesitation, Charles stands up.

“Yeah, sure,” he mutters as he makes his way to the stage.

____________

“My favorite molecule is water,” the nerd with glasses says as he stands in front of the class. “I’d marry it, unless it was my daughter. It’s solid form floats on its liquid form, which makes it far outside the norm.” Erik looks around the classroom, desperately bored. This was _definitely_ not the one with the shapes and shit.

The nerd continued and made a sort of hand gesture that looked like he was cupping air, “It allowed life to form on ancient Mars, and we use it to wash our cars.” The nerd then does a weird washing movement that makes Erik snort. From behind the chemistry sink that is behind the nerd, the blonde teacher, Ms. Dane, is smiling encouragingly at the kid.

The kid was tall and awkward, brown hair all thrown to one side and he had horn rimmed glasses. Erik recognizes him as the kid from the nerd group he spotted this morning. “H2O,” the kid begins chanting. “H2O, H2O, H2O.” Nobody in the class raise their voice though, all of them only looking to the side boredly. The nerd looks back at Ms. Dane and gives her a small smile. Ms. Dane shoots him a big smile back and whispers, “It’s okay, thank you.” She then begins to clap and the rest of the class seems to wake up, clapping as well. “Thank you, Hank,” Ms. Dane says, louder this time. “So good. Alright, anybody else for Molecule Mondays? Anyone?”

As Ms. Dane looks for volunteers, the guy, Hank, walks back to his seat which is just across the aisle from Erik. Erik watches the guy as he sinks back into his seat. Suddenly, Ms. Dane says, “Okay, time for a pop quiznos.” Erik’s eyebrows raise.

“A what?” he asks. The teacher gives him a surprised look, her eyes raking over Erik. “I’m sorry,” she says, a little breathless. “What is your name? Michael?” Erik leaned forward on his chemistry sink. “Michael. Yes, ma’am.” The teacher’s face scrunches up a little. “Wow, look at you, Michael. Big,” Ms. Dane seems to trail off as she stares longer at Erik and tries to recover. “Uh, yes, what is a pop quiznos? It’s a quiz, and the first person who finishes gets a ten dollars gift card to Quiznos.”

As Ms. Dane continues to talk about what’s on today’s quiz, the guy seated across from Erik ( _Hank_ , Erik has got to remember that) looks over at him. “You look really old,” Hank observes aloud. “Where you held back or something?” Erik tries to ignore the fact that this nerd just called him old looking and answer the question. “No,” Erik answers flatly. “You look super young, were you held forward?” Hank shakes his head and pushes up his glasses, trying to understand the question.

“Uh, I went to school in France,” Erik lied. “So they do like, two years of extra middle school there. It’s super lame.” Hank nods at Erik understandingly. “ _Francais la langue de l’amour_ ,” Hank says. Erik’s eyebrows furrow and then realizes it’s French. “Uh, that’s cool, man,” Erik replies. “It’s nice to meet you too.” Before Hank can correct Erik, Ms. Dane walks up to Erik and hands him his quiz.

“Hey,” she greets him as Erik takes the test. “Good luck.” She then winks at him, which makes Erik blink, utterly lost.

___________

The piano starts and Charles can feel his heartbeat pounding in his head. He awkwardly shifts from foot to foot as he stands in the center of the stage, in front of his other classmates. Once again, Charles is reminded of how much he hates attention. He wishes Erik were here so he could hold onto him, or some sort of romantic shit like that. Charles frowns at the thought, remembering that Erik is straight and that would never happen.

The teacher and Moira then signal him to start and Charles looks down at the paper he was given. “ _I-I’ve gotta crow,_ ” he awkwardly starts. “ _I’m just the cleverest-_ ” The teacher coughs and holds up a hand. “Okay,” he says. “Um, maybe try one… Cooler and faster.” Charles stands there awkwardly, his hands plastered to his sides.

“And louder and better,” the teacher adds. “And less insecure, and more just cool.” Charles was fully aware that his attempt at singing was very shitty, especially since it sounded like mumbling more than anything. Suddenly, he could hear his phone beeping. “Um,” he fumbles as he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

‘Meet @ Yearbook, 5 mins’ Charles reads his phone screen. It was a reply to the H.F.S. number. Charles then looks back up at the teacher and smiles a little. “Okay, uh, those are great notes,” Charles says. “I-I’m just gonna run outside a-and I’m going to utilize those and I’m going to come back.” Charles then backs out of the room, ignoring the skeptical look his teacher shot him before he bolted down the hallway.

____________

Erik was sitting in class still, not a single bit of his quiz finished. He looked around the room in boredom, wondering why the hell people were even trying with this shit. Erik then scoffs and mutters, “This is bullshit” before getting his pen and circling random answers on his quiz. He then gets up and walks to the front of the class and taps Ms. Dane’s shoulder.

When she turns around, she looks at him with wide eyes before settling for a nervous smile. “Wow, you’re fast,” she breathed, then she paused and looked down at his chest. “N-Not like _that_. Just, let me check you out.” Erik’s eyebrows furrow in confusion as she continues to stutter. “Let me check out your chest, I-I mean check out your _test_ ,” she amends. “Let me--let me grade your quiz.”

As Ms. Dane checked Erik’s quiz, he felt his phone buzz. He took out his phone and saw that the text was from Charles. ‘Hallway. Now,’ the text read. Erik looked down at it worryingly. Was Charles in trouble? Or even better yet, was this a booty call? Erik mentally rolled his eyes at that. As if, _Lehnsherr_ , he thought.

He then awkwardly put his phone back in his pocket. “Can I, uh, can I go take a dump?” Erik blurts out. Ms. Dane doesn’t even seem to care and just says dazedly, “Yeah, okay. That’s cool.” She then shoots him a flirty smile before shaking her head. “Oh, um, we have this ‘hurry back’ rule so if you’re not back in six minutes, I’m gonna have to send you to the principal’s office,” she tells Erik nonchalantly. “Rules are rules, so…”

She then turned around and bent down, deliberately sticking her butt towards Erik’s direction. Erik merely glanced at it, unaffected. “Oh guess this’ll have to be a quickie,” she mutters as she shuffles the papers around for a hall pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this straight, Erik never told Charles about his bisexuality. He just never bothered to bring it up and he's too scared to anyway.
> 
> Easter eggs:
> 
> 1\. The number that Charles types out (275-210-1962) is another reference to a date in First Class. October 20, 1962 was the day that mutants were revealed to the world. For some reason, I really like putting that in my stories.
> 
> 2\. The chemistry teacher, Ms. Dane, is slightly based off of Lorna Dane's mother. Lorna Dane is Polaris in the comics, the illegitimate daughter of Magneto. Honestly, they don't really talk about her mother much in the comics. So I just took a few liberties and made her last name 'Dane,' made her the teacher who flirts with Erik since I already used the name Magda, and made her blonde haired.
> 
> Another note: I don't know if the French Hank says to Erik is spot on. I really just tried to copy what Zack (the character Hank is based on) said to Jenko in the movie. So if you know the proper way of saying it, feel free to comment it. I think the translation is, "French, the language of love."


	6. Have fun, guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik take the drug and things get a little… Er, messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street (either the show or the movie) and the characters used in this chapter. They all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Another thing, the "jokes" that are said here are not my own, they are from the movie. So if anything is triggering or offensive to you, that wasn't me. I only reused the dialogue from the movie.

Soon enough, Erik and Charles are running down the halls as quickly as they possibly can, knowing that they have to get back to their class as fast as they can.

“Which way is Yearbook?” Erik huffs as he runs. Charles seems to be struggling to keep his cardigan’s sleeves up as he runs. “I don’t know!” Charles shouts. Erik doesn’t stop running and realizes that Charles must’ve been a little tired by now.

“Is it this way?” he asks. Charles only shakes his head and laughs. “I don’t know!” he calls back. Erik has to fight the small smile that wants to find their way to his lips. They eventually make it to the yearbook room, though. Upon entrance, the room just looks like a dark room filled with outdated computers. But farther in, there’s a desk which is illuminated by a single light.

There’s a guy sitting at the desk, the redhead. Erik takes a deep breath and says, “Yo.” He knows that he fucked up bad this morning and this guy didn’t like him, so he decided not to say much. Charles however, didn’t have to be cautious. “Hey, it’s you,” Charles observed aloud.

The redhead scrutinized them in the dim lighting, “ _You_ guys, huh?” Charles blinks and blushes a little. Erik just stands beside Charles silently, eyes narrowed at the redhead. “Um,” Charles stammers. “T-that was a total mix-up, what happened earlier.” Charles turns to Erik who nodds. “Yeah,” Erik adds. “He feels awful,” Charles tells the redhead, elbowing Erik as well. Erik coughs and nods again. “Yeah, um, totally, very nervous,” he mutters.

Charles then picks up the conversation by asking, “You’re, uh, the dealer? You’re the dealer chap?” “Is that you?” Erik asks as well. The redhead shrugs and shoots them an amused smile. “Yup,” he answers. Charles and Erik nod. “So, do you make this stuff or-” Charles’ question is cut off when the redhead answers, “Do I look like a fucking scientist? No, I just sell it.”

Charles lets out a half assed attempt at a laugh and Erik awkwardly pats Charles’ shoulder. “Yeah, he just sells it, man,” Erik mutters to Charles. “Come on.” Charles smiles up at Erik and is secretly hoping he did not just almost blow their cover. “No, no, I’m sorry,” Charles adds. “I mean-” The redhead clears his throat then shifts in his seat at the desk. “So how many you guys want? Twenty bucks a pop,” the redhead informs them.

Charles and Erik exchange looks. “Uh, one each,” Charles suggests, the suggestion like a question more than anything. “One pop each of drugs.” Charles inwardly groans at his awkwardness. Then again, it’s not like he’s ever done this shit. The redhead laughs and asks nonchalantly, “You guys aren’t narcs, are you?” Charles’ reaction to the question is to laugh while Erik shouts, “Whoah!”

The redhead looks up at them, a playful smile tugging at his lips as Erik is getting his wallet out. “Oh, come on,” Charles says. Erik forces out a laugh, “No! Maybe you’re a narc.” The redhead then narrows his eyes at Erik. “Yeah you know who calls people narcs?” he asks. “ _Narcs_ , narc.” Erik then furrows his eyebrows at that and glances up at the ceiling to try and understand that.

“First of all,” Charles interjects before Erik could say anything else stupid. “Your argument kind of just collapsed on itself because if you call us narcs-” Erik hums along in agreement. “-if narcs call people narcs, and you call _us_ narcs, then that’s kind of-” Erik nods while the redhead eyes them weirdly. “Yeah, ‘cause you just said-” Erik is cut off though by Charles’ incessant rambling.

Finally, the redhead raises his voice, “Look I don’t have time for this shit! You guys wanna do this or not? _Jesus_.” Charles and Erik both lay down their money and mumble, “Yes, yes.” After getting the money, the redhead opens up a small pencil box and takes out two packets. “All right, take it here so I know you’re cool,” the redhead tells them. Erik raises his eyebrows.

“Uh, I’m sorry what?” he asks. “W-We were gonna take it home.” Charles looks at Erik with alarmingly wide eyes. “I-I gotta got back to class, is the only thing,” Charles reasons. Erik rubs the back of his neck and looks anywhere but the redhead. “You see, I was thinking I was going to go home, maybe turn down the lights, getting snuggy-” Erik pauses to make a hugging action. “-get a little weird.”

“I-I was gonna take it and then go masturbate later,” Charles blurts out, immediately feeling the tips of his ears burn in embarrassment. Erik pushes the thought away to focus on what they were doing now. The redhead gives them a deadpan look before saying, “Okay, I’m not asking. Take it now or get the fuck out. I gotta finish the girl’s volleyball page by lunch.” Charles looks to Erik, his forehead creasing a little in worry. Erik only nods to him and then the redhead hands the two packets to him.

“Yeah?” the red head asks. Charles exhales and looks back up, forcing a smile, “Yeah, no, it’s all good.” The two struggle to open the packet. “I love doing drugs at school,” Erik mutters dryly as he opens the packet. “I’ll just, uh, take these drugs,” Charles murmurs, still slightly struggling with his own packet. “Yeah, right here. In my mouth.” Erik tries to pretend he didn’t hear that and that he did not get hard at that.

The redhead smiles when the two finally open it. They both take out the drug and tap it against each other before placing it in their mouths. Charles shoots the red head a small smile while Erik tries to chew his down. “Wh-What is that? Barbecue Cool Ranch?” he asks, in attempt to seem natural.

The red head grins at them, “Have fun, guys.”

_______________

Charles and Erik both burst into the locker room and quickly find a toilet. They then kneel on the ground and Erik already has his fingers in his mouth. “You gotta pull the trigger!” he barks. “You gotta pull the trigger!” Charles nods and quickly begins to put his fingers in his mouth. If they weren’t possibly about to die, Erik might have even enjoyed the view.

“We have to throw up!” Charles cried out in exasperation. His cheeks were already flushed, his hair mussed, and his lips shining with saliva. “I can’t!” Erik coughed. Charles shook his head, watching as Erik attempted to start his gag reflex. “We have to throw up! That kid, Billiam, died from this shit! We have to throw up!” Charles shouted. Erik was still choking, hunched over the toilet.

Charles awkwardly patted Erik’s back. Frantically, he said, “J-Just think of something gross! Think of something gross!” Charles then attempts to throw up again and Erik stops for a moment. “No, you fucking think of something!” he yells. Charles nods and takes deep breaths. “Alright, alright, okay. Um, your grandma’s vagina a-and there’s a dick going into it and-”

“What the fuck are you saying?!” Erik practically screams. Charles shakes his head. “I-I don’t know! I’m trying! I’m trying my best!” he shouts back. Charles looked about ready to cry and Erik was cradling his head with his hands. “Fuck, come on man!” Erik yells. “Dude, let’s just finger each other’s mouths.” Charles’ eyes widen at that and he blushes. “Wh-What?! No!” he cries out. Erik shakes his head, “Yeah, we’re gonna do it.”

Charles let’s out a strangled cry, “No! You’re not fingering my mouth, Erik!” Erik slams his fist down on the stall divider behind Charles. “Do you want to die?! Do you want to die?!” Erik asks hysterically. Charles pauses for a moment before nodding. “Okay, fine!” Charles submits. Erik then warily and cautiously raises his hand and puts it into Charles’ mouth, Charles following the example. When Erik said he wanted to put his fingers in Charles’ mouth, he didn’t expect it to be this way.

“Wh-What are you doing?!” Erik asks incredulously as Charles pulls his fingers out. “Are you trying to find my G-spot?” The two didn’t even notice the janitor who stopped in front of their stall. “J-Just stick it in!” Erik yells at Charles. “I-I don’t know! I’ve never done this before!” Charles shouts back. “But you’re _gay_!” Erik screeches. Charles practically hisses when he yells back, “I’m a _virgin_!” Erik then rolls his eyes and points towards his mouth. “Just stick it in! Go!”

Charles and Erik then put their fingers back in each other’s mouths and the janitor just leaves, wishing he never saw that. “Cut your fucking fingernails!” Erik shouts, the sound muffled from the two fingers in his mouth. “Oh God!” Charles cries out. The two then pull their fingers away from each other’s mouths and bend over to the side of the toiler. Both of them are panting heavily, both looking like they want to cry.

“I-Is it me?” Charles asks. Erik shakes his head and leans against his side of the stall divider. “I-I’m sorry. I just can’t sometimes,” Erik says. The two boys then get up, wash their hands, and rush down the stairs. As their running down, Erik continuously mutters, “I-I think we’re gonna be fine. I-I don’t feel anything.” Charles only nods and follows. “Me neither,” he answers back. The two are stopped though by a teacher exiting the cafeteria.

“Whoah, whoah, whoah,” he says as he holds up both hands, one of his hands holding a bag of Doritos. Charles and Erik halt in front of him and recognize him as Coach Shaw. “You got a pass for running around like ding-a-lings?” Charles looks down at the floor while Erik’s eyes dart to the corner. Shaw then grabs the piece of paper in Erik’s hands and waves it in front of him. “ _Pass_ , hello,” he says in a ‘duh’ tone.

He then inspects the pass and sighs, “Damn, you guys are late. I’m gonna have to take you guys to the principal’s office.” Charles quickly shakes his head and Erik waves his hands in the air. “No, no,” the two protest. “Come on, please. Sorry.” Shaw shakes his head then looks at Erik. “You have an exceptional muscle tone there, young man,” he comments. “When’d you go through puberty? Like, seven or something? You look like you’re in your mid twenties for crying out loud."

He then looks down at the paper, “Fassbender, huh? Um, James Fassbender, was it? I read your file. You’ve got a lot of something special going on in there, young man.” Charles and Erik exchanged a look before Charles raised his hand. Shaw then made a move that could have potentially broken Charles’ arm. “What the hell was that? God damnit, son!” Shaw exclaimed. Charles cradled his arm and Erik shifted a little so that he was slightly in front of Charles.

“Don’t ever raise your hand to me like that again, all right?! I consider that a threat” Shaw snapped. Erik steps forward but Charles holds him back. “I-I was just saying that _I’m_ James. And it’s not James Fassbender, it’s James McAvoy,” Charles corrected Shaw. “That’s Michael Fassbender.” He then attempts to point at the paper in Shaw’s hand, his hand immediately getting pulled back by Erik. He then puts his hand up in surrender.

Shaw raises an eyebrow up at Charles, “You’re the new kid who’s All County in track?” Charles frowned at the look of disbelief on Shaw’s face. “Yes,” Charles answered back. “I’m James McAvoy, the track star. This is my friend, Michael, the science prodigy and uh-” Erik then started to giggle, a weird and odd wheezing noise that he didn’t bother to try covering up. A small and nervous laugh then bubbled up from Charles as well.

Erik’s laughs got a little louder, “H-He’s really fast.” Charles continued to giggle, sounding more like a goat bleating that anything. Shaw looked between the two, wondering what was so funny. About a second of a clear mind let Charles register what was happening. It was Phase One: The Giggs.

“Is this funny to you guys?” Shaw asked them, their faces already contorted in pain from laughing to hard. Erik was practically shaking and nodding his head at Shaw, grinning like a mad man. Charles was heaving against him, face buried into Erik’s shoulder as he clutched his stomach. Suddenly, the world felt like it was spinning.

“So, you’re James,” Shaw noted. “You’re James. You’re James.” Charles wondered why Shaw kept on repeating the obvious facts. Charles’ smile disappeared from his face when the image of Shaw asking if he was James kept on replaying in his head. “So here’s the deal,” Shaw says. “My track team is full of physically incapable rejects. I mean if I wasn’t the coach, I’d be laughing my ass off.” By that time, Erik had stopped laughing as well, his lower lip trembling as he looked at Shaw with wide eyes.

Suddenly, Shaw’s eyebrows began to crawl down his face slowly. The sight was horrendous to Charles and Erik, but they kept on staring anyway as Shaw talked. The eyebrows slowly made their way down until they rested on Shaw’s upper lip, creating a mustache for him. Charles looked on and began puckering his lips, not exactly sure what he was doing. It registered in Erik’s mind this time, what was happening. Phase Two: Tripping Major Ballsack.

Charles blinked and Shaw’s head was then replaced with a kitty cat in poorly done makeup saying, “I need me some James McAvoy, understand?” As Shaw continued to talk, Charles could feel the drool dribbling down his chin as he stared on. Beside him, Erik started to make boat and whale noises with half-lidded eyes.

“Don’t blow on me, son,” Shaw merely says, not even batting an eyelash at Erik and Charles’ weird behaviour. “I haven’t trained, sir,” Charles told Shaw, his voice sounding bigger and lower than before. “Guys, don’t make me take you to the principal’s office,” Shaw the ice cream head told them. “Do we have a deal?” Charles nodded his head so hard that it felt like it was gonna fall off.

“Yes,” Charles answered. Shaw the ice cream head then began to melt. “Cool,” he said. Charles then stuck his tongue out, a sudden urge of hunger coming over him. Shaw frowned and reached over to Charles’ mouth, “I don’t like that, put your tongue back in your mouth.” Once Charles’ tongue was back in his mouth, Erik began to do the same as well. Shaw let out a frustrated groan and did the same to Erik.

Shaw then signed the hall pass and began to hand it back to Erik before taking it back. “A-Are you guys on drugs?” Shaw asks. Charles, who’s tongue is back out of his mouth and is looking to the side, shakes his head. Erik does the same, looking just as clueless. The next few seconds are a blur as random images and scenes flash before their eyes. Shaw then hands back the slip and Charles and Erik head back to their classes.

__________

“One particle of Unobtainium has a nuclear reaction with a flux capacitor. Carry the two, changing its atomic isotoner into a radioactive spider,” Erik rambles as quickly as he can, quickly and effectively scribbling random things on the white board. When he moves from the board, a clear picture of a bunch of fours, written over and over again are on the board.

Erik slams the marker down on the ground before screaming, “Fuck you science!” and running out of the door.

It was the start of Phase Three: Over-falsify of confidence.

“Alright! Alright! We’re good!” Charles whooped as he clapped his hands and burst into the drama class. Someone was in the middle of their audition, but Charles couldn’t care less. His face was flushed and he had a large grin on his face. “We’re good! We’re good, man! We’re good. We’re good, baby. Whoo! Good work!”

Moira raises her eyebrow at Charles’ sudden confidence and the drama teacher straightens, not exactly sure what was going on at the moment. Charles then points to the pianist and shouts, “Hit that shit!” The music then begins to play and Charles starts to pace back and forth on the stage, his nerves all over the place.

“ _I’ve gotta crow~_ ” Charles starts to sing, louder and better than ever. He then opens his arms up in a wide gesture, his smile getting bigger by the second as he continues to sing. “ _I’m just the cleverest fella ‘twas my fortune to know~_ ” Moira lets out a small, amused laugh, a little impressed by Charles’ signing so far.

Charles never backed down, “ _I taught a trick to my shadow to stick to the tip of my toeee~_ ” The person who Charles pushed off the stage watches on in boredom, wishing the audition to be over so he can resume. “ _I’ve gotta crooooooowwwww~ Iiiiiiii’vvvveeee goooooottttaaaaaa croooooowwwwwwwww~_ ” The music ends and the class begins to clap. Charles stands there, breathless, adrenaline still pumping throughout his body.

“Christoph, did you feel that?!” Charles calls out to the pianist. Moira claps the loudest of them all, the most impressed of the class by Charles’ performance. Charles let’s his arms go wide and and accepts the applause. The drama teacher then walks up to Charles, his hand extended, “Welcome aboard, _Peter_.” But Charles doesn’t take his hand and grips the teacher’s jaw instead.

And the next phase. Phase Four: Fuck Yeah Motherfucker

Erik practically gallops to band practice then bounces in, interrupting their practice. It’s a small room and there’s barely enough space for Erik’s hyperactive-ness as he trips and crashes down onto one of the drums. The whole band stops to see him on the ground, a half dazed smile still on his face.

“Whoo!” he yells as he shoots to his feet. “No! Keep it going! Keep it going! That was so tight!” Erik then begins to stagger throughout the room, encouraging the band to continue to play. They only stare at him and Erik begins to shake his head. “No, no, no! Keep it going! Keep it going!”

He then continues to hysterically jump around the room and he tries to hum and imitate the sound of the band, going around the mess with the other instruments. He then squats down to bang his hand down a cymbal, earning an odd look from his bandmates and the teacher. He continues to do it over and over again, not even caring.

He grabs two other cymbals and reaches over his head, banging the instruments together. “I know ya’ll seen shit like this before,” Erik says before doing an odd dance with the cymbals, pretending they were batons or something. “I know ya’ll seen shit like this before!” Next, he makes a grab for the large drum sticks and throws them to the ground.

“Uh!” Erik groans. “Spike that! Fuck you, Miles Davis!” He then throws himself through the large gong and gets back up again. “Let’s go, God damnit! Let’s do this!” Erik then bangs his head against the many drums in the room over and over again, wandering from place to place, everyone still staring at him. “Let’s go! Come on!”

Charles, on the other hand, is at the track field wearing a ridiculous spandex sort of suit that he doesn’t think should even exist. But he doesn’t even care as he stands at the starting line, dancing the day away. “Alright let’s go, McAvoy!” Shaw cheers him on. “Alright, yeah!” Charles’ grin gets wider as he continues to do a poor job of what the others around him think is the robot.

“I like it! I like the confidence, son!” Shaw calls out to him. At the bleachers, Moira, the redhead, and their friends watch. “Huge lead! Huge lead! We got this,” Shaw calls out as the previous runner hands the baton to Charles. Charles quickly takes the baton and runs, his tongue wagging out of his mouth.

His pace is slow, _way_ slow. “Here we go,” Moira says to her friends, all of them equally excited to see the effects of the drug on Charles. “Here we go.” As Charles runs, he doesn’t even bother to be faster. He drops the second baton to the ground and focuses his attention to the side. “Hey, no, McAvoy! Pick it up!” Shaw shouts at him. Charles only keeps on looking behind him, wondering why all these people were chasing and running after him, the other baton clattering on the ground below him. “What are you doing?!” Shaw barks.

“What?! McAvoy!” Shaw shouts. As Charles nears the finish line, he holds his arm back and throws the baton in his hand. “What?! No! Don’t throw the baton you jackass!” Shaw screeches after him. But Charles has already thrown it and doesn’t bother to run after it. He just stays in the middle of the track, doing some weird ballerina dance. Shaw is standing still in the middle of Charles’ little dance circle, fuming and shouting at Charles.

Moira and her group of friends are laughing at Charles as he dances away on the track field. They then watch as Charles picks up the forgotten second baton from the ground, eyes widening as he picks it up. He then places it over his crotch area and pretends it’s a dick. “No! No! No!” Shaw shouts over and over again. Charles then pretends to ride the baton-dick slowly, fighting back when Shaw tries to grab it from him. “No, stop!”

“Don’t make a big-!” Shaw is exhausted and tired with Charles. “No! That is a baton penis!” He eventually gives up though and stands back, hands on his hips.

Then finally, Phase Five: Asleepyness.

Erik was found sleeping in the school’s fountain, his body submerged but his head still above the water. Charles collapsed on the ground at the track field after trying to ride the baton-dick.

When the two finally wake up, they both meet up and then wait at the front of the school together. Charles is still in his ridiculously tight and revealing track uniform and Erik is still in his wet clothes that are clinging to his skin. Both of them are too tired to even be embarrassed or care. Moira, the redhead, and their friends then walk up to the two of them, giggling.

“Aw!” the redhead says happily. “Speak of the devil! Dude, that was awesome how you sabotaged that track meet, man.” He then puts his hand up for Charles to high five, which Charles does tiredly. He looks up at the red head with weary blue eyes while Erik doesn’t even move, he just continues to sit there, looking out in the other direction. “Organized sports are so fascist, man!” the redhead continues as he walks away. “It makes me sick.”

Charles then awkwardly replies, “Uh, that’s just what I do.” The red head shakes his head and shoots Charles a grin. “Okay, shit man,” he says. “My name’s Sean, by the way. See you around, alright?” He then turns around, his walk never missing a beat as he continues to laugh with his friends. Before the group entirely leaves, Moira turns her head back to shoot Charles a smile before speeding up to catch up with Sean.

Charles then straightens and turns to Erik, a big dorky smile on his face, all traces of exhaustion gone. Erik doesn’t bother to look at Charles and stares ahead instead, leaning back against the supporting beam. “I don’t get this school,” he mumbles. He then gets up and walks away, Charles following him behind. “That was awesome!” Charles says behind him, breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the hardest thing that I wrote in this whole entire damn thing. Because honestly, having to describe all of the parts where they were high was a bit of a task. I got through it, luckily, but it was still pretty shitty.
> 
> Oh and also, yes! Sean is Eric Molson in this series. I know this is really weird and stuff, but if you continue reading, you'll find out why. Also, Erik says here that Charles is gay. That isn't true, just one of those heat of the moment things. And lastly, I can't come up with an excuse as to why Shaw is dumb and confused the both of them even though they're not related so yay for laziness.
> 
> There were no Easter eggs in this chapter.


	7. Cut the bullshit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik are still coming up short in their investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street (either the show or the movie) and the characters used in this chapter. They all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Another thing, the "jokes" that are said here are not my own, they are from the movie. So if anything is triggering or offensive to you, that wasn't me. I only reused the dialogue from the movie.

“Okay,” Charles starts. “So we stayed up all night making this. It’s awesome, you’re really gonna like it. All yarn work was done by Erik.” Captain Fury and the other cops behind him look on. Fury has a bored expression but the other cops look amused. Charles and Erik had spent the last night gathering their evidence and making this, what Charles calls it, conspiracy board. Now, they were at the Korean church, ready to give their presentation to Fury.

“Okay, Captain, look,” Erik says, pointing to the three pictures of teenage kids. “The dealers are the popular kids. But they’re not _normal_ popular, they’re these crunchy granola dudes that have convinced _everyone_ that they’re cool, and they’re _not_ cool.” Fury raises an amused eyebrow. “It’s backwards and unnatural,” Erik continues. “And it’s gotta be stopped.” Charles then points to the middle of the three pictures. The one with the picture of a curly red head.

“Lead dealer,” Charles tells Fury. “Sean Cassidy. Alpha dog. Sick chicks, killer steeze. Did the AIDs run this year. He’s getting into Berkeley, early admission, and he totally gets me.” Erik scowls at that. Ever since Sean approached Charles last week, Charles has been hanging out with the redheaded dipshit. Fury gives them a serious look.

“Who put this together?” he interrogates. “Are you autistic?” Charles mishears him and replies, “It is artistic, sir, because thing is, the yarn actually indicates-” Erik then begins to speak over him. “We’re compiling a list of all the suspicious types at school and-” Fury looks at them back and forth. Erik points to a person, “You see, this kid was talking to a tree this morning-”

“Cut the bullshit!” Fury snaps, cutting them both off. “I wanna know who’s the supplier.” Charles opens his mouth to speak, his hands mid way of forming into some sort of gesture. He then closes his mouth and then turns back to the board, “We don’t know. That’s why there’s a question mark on his face-” Charles points to the picture. “-That’s not the way his face looks. That’s just a question mark.”

Fury rolls his one eye, “Infiltrate the dealers, find the supplier! Simple!” He then shoos the two away and gets back to work. As they walk through the church, one of the girls in a cheer uniform, Jubi Lee, Charles thinks, speaks up. “Sounds like you guys really cracked the whole case,” she remarks dryly. “Great job. You guys are on fire, so proud.” Another girl in a cheer uniform slow claps, a smirk on her face.

“Like you could do any better,” Erik growls. Jubi shrugs modestly. “We just brought down a group of wannabe thugs stripping down cars in the Garfield High metal shop.” She pauses to raise her hands in a self-glorifying way. “Whaat?” Then the other girl then says, “Meanwhile, you two standing around, finger-popping each other’s assholes.” Charles and Erik blush as she makes a gesture with her finger.

Charles’ blush deepens and he says, “We’re not finger popping each other’s assholes” imitating the girls’ Brooklyn accent and finger motion. “What we’re _doing,_ is getting shit done.” Erik snorts and nods. “Yeah,” Erik scoffs. “As a matter of fact, I’m about to infiltrate a super high-tech drug manufacturing ring in the chemistry classroom.”

The two girls give each other a look. Jubi then smirks at Charles, “So you’re meaning to tell me you guys aren’t boyfriends?” The conversation quickly ended when Charles doubled over and Erik choked on his saliva, the two other girls smiling satisfyingly.

___________

Erik gets into school and heads over to the chemistry classroom, making sure to look behind his shoulder to see if he’s being followed. He stops in front of the door. The door has some stupid sign that says “SCIENCE” and then a pink paper taped onto it that says “TUTORING.” He reaches for the doorknob, but it’s locked, so instead he bangs on the door’s window.

“Password!” a muffled voice from the other side of the door calls out to Erik. Erik, who just isn’t patient enough for this shit, replies, “Open the door.” The shadowy figure in the window doesn’t open the door, but has it’s hand on the doorknob. “You have to say the password,” the figure says again. Erik’s eyebrows furrow. “I’m sorry, what?” he asks. “What-”

He then reaches for the door and twists it forcefully, the door opening as the kid’s hand on the other side opens the door. “Ow!” the kid yelps. “Geez.” The kid, Alex, then walks back to the desk at the end of the classroom. Erik slips in silently then closes the door. When he turns back to the classroom, the kid at the desk Alex sits at points to Erik in confusion. Erik recognizes the kid as Armando.

“So,” Erik says as he approaches Alex and Armando’s table. On the table across from them, Hank is sitting there, eyeing Erik with wide eyes. “What are ya’ll doing here? How’d you get a key in here?” Hank answers, “Ms. Dane gave us one so we could work, tutor, deal Bakugan.” Erik’s eyebrows furrow even more. What the hell was _Bakugan?_

 _“Bakugan?”_ Erik exclaims. “You guys are dealing drugs?” He stops at Alex and Armando’s table and looks down at the cards laid neatly on the chemistry table. Armando and Alex immediately shake their heads. “Let me see them,” Erik insists. The other two back away from the table as Erik snatches a small, spherical object from Armando’s hand. “You dealing drugs?”

Armando shakes his head, “N-No! It’s like a card game. It’s like a hybrid card game.” Erik drops the spherical object and it rolls over to the card and pops up into some ugly thing. “See? They open up.” Alex nods and points to his cards. “Battle Brawlers,” he explains to Erik. Erik squints at them. “You’re not doing anything illegal?” The two shake their head again and Erik loses some of the tension in his shoulders.

“What are you doing in here?” Hanks asks. Erik’s mouth opens a few times as he tries to come up with an excuse. “I’m here to… study,” Erik answers. Hank shrugs and nods. “Good,” he remarks. “You could use it. You’re pretty far behind so-” Erik slings his backpack off of his shoulder and interrupts Hank. “No, you’re behind. I’m ahead. I know everything,” Erik brags, never taking his eyes off of Hank. “Really? Uh, what’s a covalent bond?” Hank offers.

Erik’s eyes flare with anger and he steps forward to Hank. “No, fuck you, man. I don’t need to tell you,” Erik retorts. Hank pushes up his glasses, eyes wide with fear. “I-I-I wasn’t trying to be rude,” Hank stammers. “Sorry. I-I just don’t think you know everything.” Erik shakes his head and begins to back up. “I know everything,” he assures Hank. Hank looks back down at the project at his desk and mumbles, “Okay.”

Erik then takes the seat in front of Hank and looks down at his book. He smirks a little to himself. It was fun to terrorize the high schoolers, Erik thought. But Erik can’t help but feel a little stupid about not knowing what the fuck a covalent bond was. After a second, he asks, “What kind of bullshit do they say about a, uh, cova-covalent bond in this school?” At first, Hank is shocked, but he quickly recovers. “They say it’s, uh, when two atoms share both their electrons. It, uh, helps them stick together,” Hank answers.

“I-I could help you if you want,” Hank offers after a pause. “You know, tutor you for the test.” Erik looks back and notices the way Hank’s hands fidget. He looks down at the project he’s working on. There are cell phones strewn across the desk, some open, others not. Erik ignores Hank’s suggestion and asks, “What are you doing with all those phones anyway?”

“Uh, I-I-” Hank hesitates a moment. Erik then stands up and takes a step towards Hank. “I crack and jailbreak kids’ phones to try and save for college,” Hank admits. “You know, I switch their wireless carriers, get them restricted apps.” Erik can almost feel the ding of a light bulb turn on in his head. “Can you listen in on phone calls and stuff?” Erik asks.

Hank shakes his head and says very slowly, “No, no, I _can’t_ install a spyware to remotely monitor calls or anything the mic picks up. I can’t do that at all.” Alex and Armando snicker. Erik frowns, “W-Wait, you _can’t_ do it?” Hank gives Erik a lopsided smile. “No, I can’t,” he replies, giving Erik an over exaggerated wink. Erik gives Hank a serious look then turns to Armando and Alex.

“Is he being sarcastic?” he questions. Armando stifles a laugh as Alex replies, “I don’t know.” Hank then laughs and nods. “So, you can,” Erik says slowly. Hank only winks again and Erik groans in exasperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty short chapter, but that's because the next bit is gonna be semi-better(?). I'll probably post it on Tuesday in honor of Tuesgay.


	8. Fuck you, Glee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik have a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street (either the show or the movie) and the characters used in this chapter. They all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Another thing, the "jokes" that are said here are not my own, they are from the movie. So if anything is triggering or offensive to you, that wasn't me. I only reused the dialogue from the movie.
> 
> Just a fair warning: From this point on, the story is gonna be tweaked. Like, majorly from what the movie had. So heads up on that.

The bell rings and everyone begins to head over to the lunch area. Erik is walking with Charles who keeps babbling on and on. “Liking comic books is popular,” he says enthusiastically. “Environmental awareness, being tolerant. If I was just born ten years later, I would have been the coolest person ever!” Erik gulps, trying to ignore the pain as he reminds himself that everything here is backwards and that Charles was never popular in high school. “I know,” Erik manages to say. “It’s bullshit.”

Erik follows as Charles gestures to a table ahead of them and walks over to it. “You know what?” Erik asks, slight annoyance lacing his voice. “I totally know the cause. _Glee._ Fuck you, Glee.” Erik then takes a seat beside Charles at the table he chose. “I have to say, this is awesome,” Charles exclaims cheerily. “I might become popular. I might get in with the popular kids.” Erik and Charles glance over at the table on the other side of the area where Sean and his friends are sitting.

“We just have to do something wildly irresponsible to earn their trust,” Charles explains. Erik tries not to scowl. “Don’t they already trust _you?_ You have been hanging out with them lately,” Erik points out. Charles shakes his head. “I know, but that’s not enough. We need something _bigger.”_

“You saying we should throw a party?” Erik asks. Charles grins and nods his head excitedly. “I’ll invite Moira, and then she’ll invite Sean, and that will be the quickest way for me to bro down with him.” Erik nods, but hesitates. “Wouldn’t it be better if we _both_ infiltrated the cool kids’ group?” Erik asks. Charles shakes his head and Erik can almost hear the gears turning and shifting in Charles’ head.

“I think,” Charles says. “That you should get in with the nerdy kids, and see what’s going on over there. That’d be the best thing for the case.” As much as Erik loves it when Charles talks about something enthusiastically, this is different. Erik loves it when Charles’ blue eyes light up and how his brown hair flops up and down as he talks or when his hands do those gestures, but Erik only feels hurt now. “Yeah,” Erik says hoarsely. “I mean, I guess that makes sense.”

Back in high school, Erik always felt he was above everyone. He was the popular kid who was practically worshipped by everyone, but then he became friends with Charles in the academy and things changed. He even remembers apologizing profusely to Charles one night after studying, and Charles only laughed at him. Erik wonders if Charles ever really forgave him for what he did.

Later that day, Charles is in his room, pacing. He isn’t sure how to call Moira and ask her to the party, because he doesn’t want to seem like a creep. He gets over his fear though when he realizes it wouldn’t matter anyway and that it’s for the assignment. So he dials the number in and on the second ring, Moira picks up.

“Hello?” Moira’s voice comes from the other line. Charles lets out a small sigh of relief that someone picked up. “Hey,” Charles says. “Is this, uh, is this Moira?” Charles leans against a wall in his room. “Speaking,” Moira replies. Charles smiles again. “Uh, this is Cha-” Charles then catches himself. “Cha cha James Cha McAvoy.”

“Oh, oh. Hey, man,” Moira says. “Uh, it’s so weird that you’re calling me. I pretty much text except for when a random old relatives calls.” The music in the background slowly fades and Charles clears his throat. “Uh, I was just calling because, you know. We’re costarring in this play together and-” Charles stops when he hears sudden beeping on the phone. “Hello?” Raven’s voice calls out. Charles’ eyes widen and he shouts, “Raven get off the phone!”

“Oh, sorry,” she drawls. “Yes, I am his sister. I am James’ sister. He is my _teen_ brother.” Charles is shaking by then and is scared that Raven is going to blow this for him. “Raven!” Charles scolds. “I love you, bro,” Raven says. “Love you, Jamesy, James, Jameson McAvoy-” Charles cuts her off and screams, “Raven I’m so serious right now! Shut up! Stop!” He hasn’t heard a single reply from Moira and is scared that she already hung up.

Charles can then hear Moira gasping on the other line, laughing a little and Charles blushes. Finally, Raven stops speaking and Charles groans. “Ugh,” Charles moans. “I’m so sorry. My sister can be such a dick sometimes.” Moira giggles. “She always smothers me with affection and treats me like a five year old,” Charles complains.

“Wow,” Moira remarks. “You’re a _sharer._ I dig that. Well, I’m eighteen years old and my mom still packs me lunch every day.” Charles doesn’t laugh at that and tells her, “There was this one month where she bought me _forty three_ stuffed animals. The doctor thought I was going to spontaneously grow a vagina.” Charles pauses before adding, “I didn’t though, just to be clear.”

Moira laughs, “Yeah, ‘cause you already had one.” Charles laughs, the tension in his shoulders suddenly disappearing. “Exactly,” Charles jokingly agrees. “I already had one. And you don’t need two vaginas, you just don’t.” Moira then adds thoughtfully, “You know, you could use one as a coin purse.” Charles laughs at that. “I never got any stuffed animals growing up,” Moira tells him. “Oh wait! Actually, that’s not true. I did. My dad gave me a stuffed puppy the day he bailed on us.”

Charles sits quietly for a moment. He had always been neglected by his own mother and his father passed away when he was still young. Raven was adopted when he was around twelve and despite the fact that she was younger, sometimes she acted as a mother to him and sometimes he returned the favor. Charles never really felt like his mom cared, which was why he worked hard to get into the police force. He wanted to get away and live a life of action instead of the dull one his mother painted for him.

“I’m just fucking with you,” Moira says, laughing. It’s enough to snap Charles out of his stupor though. “That is a _weird_ joke,” Charles says, forcing a laugh. “I thought your dad abandoned your family.” Moira stops laughing on the other line. “No, he did walk out on us, though,” Moira tells him.

“Oh,” Charles says. Moira’s voice has lost its mirth when she continues to talk. “But he didn’t even leave me a stuffed puppy,” she continues. “Just broken dreams…” Erik then walks into the room, wearing only his boxers. Charles’ voice is quieter when he says, “Oh, well, I guess to that I would say, that well uh-” Charles lets out a strangled groan as Erik jumps onto him. He then starts pushing on Charles and Charles has to keep his grip on the phone.

“-That, uh, there are some good guys out there,” Charles strains to continue. He’s laying on his side now and Erik is straddling his hips. “And, uh, I wouldn’t let, you know, one experience-” Charles has to concentrate hard on his words now, willing himself not to go hard as Erik stays on him, still jumping. Erik then stands up on the bed and attempts to sit on Charles head. “Taint your, uh, memory.”

“ _Oh my God_ ,” Charles breathes in frustration. Moira sits in her room quietly, trying to listen but wondering what the shifting noises are on Charles’ side of the phone. “Are you getting choked up? I’m sorry if I made you upset,” Moira apologizes. Charles kicks Erik off of him and returns to his conversation. “N-No, I just don’t like it when guys are mean to girls,” Charles lies.

Moira blinks at that, genuinely surprised by Charles’ answer. “Yeah, well thanks,” she says. Charles’ eyes widen as Erik tries to get back to him, sitting on a giant stuffed giraffe. “Normal transition here, um-” Charles has to pause as Erik grabs the giraffe’s head and continuously peck it’s snout against Charles’ crotch area. “Actually, I’m having a party next weekend. You should come! You know, with Sean and the rest of you guys, whatever.” Charles glares at Erik who only smirks.

“Do you mind if I post something on Facebook?” Moira asks. Erik then gets the head of the giraffe and slams it against Charles’ ass, making him groan. “Okay!” Charles shouts into the phone, trying to make his voice louder than the sounds of the stuffed giraffe’s head banging against his butt. “Yeah, yeah, um. I-I should call you back! Well, alright. I’ll see you at school. You’re a great person. Bye!”

Moira mumbles a good bye and can hear, “What the _fuck_ are you-” before the line goes dead. Charles then throws the phone at Erik, which he catches with grace. Erik frowns at Charles. “Was that Moira?” Erik asks, saying her name with venom. Charles nods and Erik rolls his eyes. “I’m going out for a walk,” he tells Charles and then pulls on some clothes and heads outside of the room. Charles makes it downstairs just as Erik heads out.

Charles sighs and sits down on the couch to turn on the teevee. As he carelessly surfs through random channels, he feels a dip in the space next to him. He turns and sees Raven sitting next to him, staring at him with her pale blue eyes.

“Does he know?” Raven asks. Charles raises an eyebrow. She rolls her eyes and scoffs, “Does he know you’re gay?” Charles frowns. “For the last time I’m not gay-” Raven puts a hand up and smiles at him apologetically. “Right,” she says. “Sorry, you’re _bisexual._ Anyway, does he know that?” Charles nods and wonders where this conversation is going.

Raven hums, “Do _you_ know?” Charles shoots her a puzzled look, not exactly sure what that meant. “Do I know what?” he asks. Raven shakes her head in a disappointed manner. “Do you know that he’s gay?” Raven pushes. Charles’ jaw drops. Erik? _Gay?_ That was impossible. Charles shakes his head, “No, no. He’s not gay, Raven. He’s straight.”

Raven shakes her head again, “Mm, Charles, you’ve got it all wrong. You mean you haven’t noticed the way he looks at you?” Charles sits there, mouth still slightly ajar. He knew that Raven had a point. Him and Erik were awfully… _close._ Raven makes a pleased noise as she realizes that he understands. “I know that you like him, Charles,” she says carefully. “I think you should talk to him about it.”

Charles swallows and nods at Raven, still at a loss of words. He had liked Erik for a long time, but was never sure if Erik would return the feelings. He was going to confront him about it tonight. Charles forces a smile, “Thank you, dear. Good night.” He then moves up to his room and strips down to his boxers and lays on his bed.

When Erik finally comes into the room, it’s been about twenty minutes since Charles got back up. Erik takes off his clothes as well until he’s down to his boxers. Charles is lying on his bed, one hand lazily on his stomach and the other behind his head. Erik practically dumps himself onto his bed, landing face flat on the mattress. After a few moments, Charles speaks up.

“Hey, Erik?” Charles asks softly. Erik shifts his face so he can face Charles’ bed. “On our first morning at school, you said that everyone back in high school wanted to sleep with me… Were you one of those people?” Erik’s face scrunches up and Charles gulps, hoping he hasn’t crossed a line. The silence stretches on and makes Charles anxious.

Erik clears his throat, “What if I told you yes?” Charles immediately props himself up on his bed and looks over at Erik with wide eyes. Erik is sitting up now and looking at Charles as well. Charles then gets up and walks over to Erik’s bed and sits down beside him. “Then,” Charles mumbles. “I wouldn't mind at all. Because the feeling is mutual.” Erik’s eyes widen and then he leans towards Charles.

Their lips meet and the kiss is short at first, because they have to pull back to take a deep breath. But they soon crash into each other again and again, one kiss turning into multiple. The two of them press their foreheads together, panting and slightly breathless. Erik had his hands on Charles’ shoulders and Charles is gripping the sheets tightly.

“I-I didn’t know-” Erik cuts off Charles’ rambling by bringing his lips to Charles’ skin. Charles sucks in a breath and shudders in pleasure. Erik continues to press kisses against Charles’ neck but stops when they hear the door open.

“Holy shit!” Raven cries out, arms flailing wildly to cover her eyes. Charles blushes and quickly throws the covers over himself, even though he was already wearing something. “Oh my God,” Raven says, eyes still covered. “Charles, when I told you to talk to him about it I didn’t mean suck his fucking dick, _my God_.” If possible, Charles’ blush deepens as Erik smirks, looking smug.

“I wasn’t sucking his dick!” Charles protests and Raven shakes her head. “No, no,” she replies, taking her hand off of her eyes. “You guys are not gonna have sex in my house. You can have sex after _at least_ two weeks. Okay? Because I do not want to be up all night listening to you guys have wild monkey sex on that tiny bed.” Charles’ face scrunches up and Erik huffs a laugh before Raven turns around and shuts the door.

Charles puts his head in his hands and mutters, “Oh my God.” Erik is still laughing, heaving against Charles’ shoulder. “Mm,” Erik hums after calming down. “You heard her, Xavier. We can squish into my bed and just cuddle, if you’d like.” Charles pulls his head out of his hands and smiles at Erik. The two sleep together that night, limbs entangled with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah… So that's what was changed. Geez that part was so shitty and poorly written forgive me. And thank goodness for Raven. I was too lazy to write proper smut so I used Raven (don't hurt me). Anyway, from this point on you can expect the story to not be exactly like the movie.
> 
> Oh and I made Raven call him Jamesy because apparently, one of James McAvoy's nicknames is Jamesy Boy!


	9. Is this playlist to dance-y?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party happens. So does a lot of other shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street (either the show or the movie) and the characters used in this chapter. They all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Another thing, the "jokes" that are said here are not my own, they are from the movie. So if anything is triggering or offensive to you, that wasn't me. I only reused the dialogue from the movie.
> 
> And hi. I did not beta this. AT ALL. So forgive me for mistakes. I feel to lazy to beta it because I have a lot of stuff I'm working on now so you can just expect a majority of things to be shitty here. Super sorry.

A day before the party, the two are called into Captain Fury’s office. He stares at them as he chews his sandwich loudly. Erik stares back at him while Charles fidgets in his seat. Fury tilts his head a few times and examines them. After a long silence, Fury asks, “Are ya’ll throwing a party?”

Charles shakes his head innocently and Erik asks, “What?” Fury looks at them seriously and says, “There are rumors. In the Twittersphere.” Fury, still holding his sandwich, makes a motion with jazz hands. Charles and Erik watch Fury silently as he continues. “And if any of my officers are caught giving alcohol to minors, they’ll find themselves in prison.” Charles swallows and Erik nods on.

Fury continues, never missing a beat. “They’ll find themselves in prison, with a snorkel duct taped to their mouths. And me, shitting down that snorkel.” Erik stares at Fury with a puzzled expression and Charles nods.

Charles clears his throat and says, “That’s extremely vivid, thank you.”

The two then got up to head back home. The two still haven’t figured out a way to get Raven out of the house, knowing that even though she likes parties, she wouldn’t want a bunch of random teenagers in her house.

Charles sat down on the couch and curled up next to Erik. Raven was out for the day because she still had classes and lectures to attend. It was already after school for Charles and Erik, so they decided to just stay at the house after their meeting with Fury. Erik lazily ran a hand through Charles’ hair and sighed.

“You know we have to find some way to get her out,” Erik says to Charles. Charles whines when Erik stops petting his hair. “You think I don’t know that?” Charles replies. He then sits up and swings his legs over Erik, straddling his lap. He then pushes Erik’s shoulders back and looks him in the eyes.

“You know,” Charles mutters, starting to unbutton Erik’s pants. “We could just send her away on a trip or something. Or maybe ask her if we could have the house to ourselves for wild monkey sex.” Erik laughs, but it comes out strained because Charles’ already has his pants open and is reaching inside to take Erik out.

___________

On the day of the party, Raven was leaving and Charles stood at the door, sending her off. He was excited to get ready, but he would miss Raven. He just hoped that the house would be in one piece when she got back.

“Bye, Raven!” Charles called out. Raven waved a goodbye at him. “Bye, Charles! I expect the house to be cum free when I come back!” Raven shouted back to him. Charles turned pink at the comment and Raven laughed. Erik came up from behind Charles and slung his arm around him.

“I love you!” Charles and Erik said. Raven says I love you back then gets into her car. Charles and Erik watch as she leaves the driveway, leaving the house to them. Charles then turns to Erik and frowns. “‘I love you’? Why did you say ‘I love you’ to my sister?” Charles asks. Erik shrugs. “She’s like family,” Erik answers. Charles rolls his eyes and turns to walk back in the house.

Erik follows Charles and closes the door behind him before sitting down on the couch. “How are we supposed to tell people that I live with you?” Erik asks. Charles shrugs and sits down with him. “I don’t think that’s going to matter much,” Charles replies. “Wait, how are we going to buy alcohol?” Erik shrugs and gives Charles a serious look.

“Dude, I don’t have a fake ID,” he says. Charles and Erik glance at each other before breaking into laughter and Charles leans in to kiss him. The two later on go out to buy alcohol, stocking up enough for them to be able to drink for about a year. The two return home and start to make drinks for the party, pouring in as much alcohol, ice cream, and other random foods they can.

Charles stops and sets down the bottle of liquor in his hand and looks up at Erik with a serious face. “How are we going to get drugs?” Charles asks. Erik glances up at him and the two of them grin like madmen before dashing out of the house and to the police station. They get inside the evidence storage room Charles stands by the door as a watch out.

“We have a pound of coke,” Erik tells him from inside. Charles looks back in and shakes his head. “We’re trying to show them a good time, Erik,” Charles scolds him. “Not ruin their fucking lives.” Erik nods and puts it back, going through the rest of the room. He then picks up another item.

“Pound of marijuana?” Erik suggests. Charles laughs and raises his hands, “Best party ever!” Erik walks over to Charles, the item tucking under his arm. “Boo yeah!” he exclaims, high fiving Charles. The two head back home and continue to get ready for the party. By the end of it all, it’s night time already and Erik poors two shots of tequila for them.

“To a brilliant idea,” Erik says, pouring in the tequila. “From my brilliant boyfriend, that I love so very much.” Charles smiles at him and kisses him before getting his shot. The two clink their shots together, grins plastered onto their faces.

“This is gonna fucking rock,” Erik tells him. Charles nods and says, “Cheers.” Erik nods as well and they both down their shots, faces scrunching up at the taste. A few minutes later, the doorbell rings. Charles and Erik get up and walk over to the door. When Erik opens the door, Charles sees three people who he faintly recognizes as nerds.

“Who invited you guys?” Charles asks, particularly shocked that they were here. Erik grins at them. “I did!” he answers happily. “The party’s here!” Charles stares at Erik as he high fives the one coming into the house. “What’s up, Hank? Hey, buddy. What’s up, Alex and Armando?” Once the three step inside, Erik closes the door and leaves Charles there dumbfounded.

When the party starts in full motion, there are already about a dozen of people in the house, music blaring throughout and people drinking up to their necks. Charles follows Erik as he walks through the house, checking up on everyone.

“Where’s Sean? He said he’d be here,” Charles mumbles to Erik. Erik rolls his eyes, sick and tired about hearing about Sean and Moira and their little cronies. “Do we have enough chips?” Erik asks, blatantly ignoring Charles. “Is this playlist too dance-y? Feels too dance-y-” Charles grabs onto Erik’s shoulder.

“Too dance-y? What are you talking about?” Charles asks incredulously. Erik continues walking and mumbling, “I don’t know it just feels too dance-y…” Sean, Moira, and their friends then walk into the house, Charles and Erik in another part. Charles approaches a group of teens pouring alcohol out of one of Raven’s vases.

“Whoah, whoah, whoah!” Charles cries out. “What are you doing? That is my sister’s favorite blue vase.” Erik shakes his head and takes the vase carefully from the teen’s hands. Suddenly, Charles hears someone calling his name from behind.

“James! James!” Moira shouts. “Hey!” She walks over to Charles and he hugs her. “Hey, Moira!” Charles greets her. Erik comes back from putting the vase away and looks on with cold and narrowed eyes. He then walks by Hank, Alex, and Armando and clears his throat, signaling to them to get ready.

“Get ready, get ready,” Armando hisses to them. “There’s Erik, wait for the signal.” The other two nod and stand by stiffly. Charles is still chatting with Moira and Sean, Erik standing by his side and burying his hand in Charles’ back pocket, unseen from the others.

“-And then you come in here like a rock-solid ten,” Charles compliments Sean. Sean shakes his head and laughs, “What?” Erik gives Charles’ ass a small pinch before moving forward to hug Sean. “Ah, how you doing bud?” Erik greets him. “Eco suave.” Sean looks at Erik weirdly.

“Whoah,” he mumbles. Erik forces his predatory grin at Sean and Sean turns to face Moira. “Wow! So, I’m really digging this decor,” Moira tells Charles. “Very simple but sweet and home-y.” Charles nods and continues to talk as Erik turns his head back and clears his throat.

“Let’s rock and roll,” Alex mutters to the other two and grins. He then deliberately runs into Erik, who slams into Sean. He then quickly fishes Sean’s phone out of his back pocket and hands it to Hank from behind his back. “What are you guys doing?” Erik growls at them. “Come on.” Charles looks at them with a face of disbelief. “Did you guys even see Sean?” he calls out to them, but the nerds are already on the move and Erik is following them.

Sean puts his hands up in defeat and frowns. “Hey, no offense man, but your friend sucks,” Sean tells Charles. Charles frowns, but before he can reply, Sean’s friend, the gay one that Erik punched on the first day, says, “Yo, this is butt. There’s like, no hot dudes here.” Charles fidgets as they all raise their voices in agreement.

“No, no, no, no,” Charles protests. “You guys just got here. Um, how about I give you guys a tour?”

Meanwhile, Erik is upstairs in their room with the nerds. “Come on, boys, we did it,” he tells them encouragingly as they work. “We can do this, just go, as quickly as you can.” Hank is seated in front of his laptop, taking apart Sean’s phone in his hands.

“Taking out the SIM card,” Hank announces. “Taking down Sean with the SIM card information.” The other two, Alex and Armando, laugh and repeat his words, taking swigs from their beers. “Come on,” Erik urges. “CSI the shit out of this thing.” Alex and Armando continue to sing while Hank fumbles.

Erik stands straight, “Are you guys drunk? Have you guys even been drunk before?” Hank shakes his head and lets out a small laugh. “Well, no, but-” Erik cuts him off by taking the beer bottles from Alex and Armando’s hands. “Can we get some bitches up in here?” Hank asks. “‘Cause it’s just boys right now.” Erik shakes his head.

“No!” he growls. “No, you can’t get any bitches up in here.”

Charles, on the other hand, was giving Moira and Sean a tour. “This is my sister’s bedroom here,” he tells them as he walks through the hall. Once he opens the door, Moira turns and covers her eyes while Sean lowers his eyes. Charles blushes and lets out a squeak of surprise.

There in the bedroom are two girls and one guy. The guy is in the middle while one girl is in front of him and another girl is in the back. “Hey!” the front girl shouts. “What the fuck bro? Some privacy?” By the time, Charles has already covered his eyes with his hand and is shouting, “Shit, shit, shit!”

Moira and Sean are laughing behind him, looking at the three naked teens in the bedroom with amusement. Charles lets himself see enough to reach for the door. Before he closes it, he says, “And that is a really gross threeway taking place in my sister’s room, who will kill me if she finds jizz on her bedsheets.” After he closes the door, they make their way downstairs again, laughing.

“But what was the girl in the back doing?” Moira asks Charles as they reach the living room again. Charles just blushes and shrugs, not entirely sure himself. Sean’s other friend comes up to him and says, “Warehouse rave in Ellsworth.” Sean grins and turns to face Moira and Charles.

“Aw, man,” Sean tells Charles. “Thank you for the hospitality, but we gotta get going. You know how it is, yeah?” Moira gives him a confused face and Charles’ eyebrows are raised. At the stairs, Erik is crouched, watching them. He quickly runs back to the room and even hits Alex in the process.

“Is it ready? He’s leaving!” Erik tells them hysterically. Hank and Armando shake their heads. “N-No, it’s still extracting-” Hank tells him but is cut off by Erik slamming his hands against the door. “It’s now or never! Is it ready or not?!”

Hank shakes his head, “R-Read this! It says, ‘extracting data from SIM card.’” Erik rubs his wrist in annoyance. “Shit!” he hisses. “It’s a bust!”

Downstairs, Charles is still talking to Sean and saying his goodbyes. Unknown to Charles, three other new guys show up at the party. One of them shows up behind Charles just as Sean turns to leave.

“Hey, hey,” the guy says “Hey, Sean, man. Hey, what’s up?” Moira stops dead in her tracks when she turns around. Sean turns as well and frowns. “Why are you here, Tyler?” he asks coldly. “What? Kennedy High isn’t having any parties tonight?”

The guy, Tyler, shakes his head. “No, I heard you guys were partying with some new stuff,” Tyler says. “Wanted to know your hookup so our boys could get in on it.” Charles turns to Sean with wide eyes and Sean just shakes his head, gaze focused on Tyler.

“Got other commitments on that front,” he answers back. “So, you know-” Tyler cuts Sean off. “I wasn’t asking,” Tyler says threateningly. Sean just scoffs at him and Charles decides to break the tension. “Whoah, whoah, whoah,” Charles cuts in. “Take five, take five, man. Let me get this, I got this.” Charles, completely inebriated, pushes Sean back gently.

“Yeah? You sure?” Sean asks under his breath. Charles nods before turning to face Tyler. “Hey, big player. I don’t know who you are,” Charles tells him. Tyler shakes his head, “Don’t worry about who I am.” Charles lets out a small laugh. “Oh, but I’m worried about it,” Charles assures him.

“Why?” Tyler asks. Charles looks him straight in the eyes, having to look up at the tall guy. “Because you’re at my party right now,” Charles answers. “This is my temple. This is where I come to find piece, chap. And you come in here like an emotional bull in a china shop-” Charles makes a weird movement of a bull. “-Metaphorically knocking over vases, messing with my crew.” Everyone is silently watching Charles as he deals with Tyler.

“And I’m like,” Charles pauses to do a mini wiggle with his arms. “‘What, Tyler? What, Tyler? What, what, what, Tyler?’” Charles is already nose to nose with the guy. “It’s that kind of party?” Tyler asks mockingly as he steps back. Charles follows him and says, “Yeah, dude.” Charles then stands back and begins to take off his cardigan.

“Matter of fact,” Charles tells him as he slips his cardigan off. “It’s getting hot in here, huh?” Tyler shakes his head and looks at Charles with pursed lips. “Oh, no, it’s getting real,” he says mockingly to his friends. Charles agrees and repeats the statement.

“Oh, yeah, it’s getting very real,” Charles agrees. “It’s like seven strangers living in one house. True story.” Tyler gives Charles an incredulous look. “You want real world?” he threatens. Charles nods. “Oh yeah, let’s do it man,” Charles taunts. Tyler then pauses before punching Charles in the gut.

Charles lets out a small groan before hunching over in pain. Upstairs, Erik can here whoops coming from the living room. “What was that?” he mutters to himself before exiting the room. “Did you hear that?”

“Real enough for you?” Tyler asks. Erik watches from the stairs before scrambling down. “Charles! Uh, I mean, James!” he shouts. Charles is still hunched over and looks at Erik as he makes his way to Charles. “What do I do?” Charles asks Erik frantically.

“Just hit him!” Erik shouts back. Just then, one of Tyler’s friends taps Erik on the back and attempts to swing a punch at him but misses. As Erik and Tyler’s friend fight, Charles socks Tyler’s face. Charles then shakes his hand. “Shit! That hurt worse than when he hit me!” he cries out.

Erik grabs the arm of the guy and twists it before kicking him down. Everyone around them are watching in awe and panic. Another guy jumps onto Erik and Erik does the same to him. Charles is still fighting Tyler, flailing his arms around and trying to slap at Tyler.

“Fight normal!” Tyler shouts at him. Charles faces the side, face scrunched up in panic as he blindly slaps at Tyler. “Yo, I’m serious!” Tyler shouts before throwing a punch. Charles dodges the last minute and Tyler ends up slapping Moira’s breast. She gasps and slaps him even though he says sorry.

When Erik deals with the two others, he makes his way towards Charles and Tyler. Tyler screams at Charles, “I’ll fucking kill you!” Charles is on the couch, hands raised in defense as Tyler continuously smacks him with a pillow. “I’m sorry! I am so terribly sorry!” Charles cries out. Just as Erik is about to reach them, he gets tackled from the side.

“Seriously!” Charles shouts in exasperation. “Use your words! Use your words!” He’s already kicking and flailing under Tyler as Tyler tries to get to him. Charles then misplaces his foot and kicks Tyler in the balls. “Oh shit!” Charles shouts as Tyler falls to the ground. Charles quickly scrambles up from the couch to get away. “I kicked him in the nuts!”

Erik is managing well on his own, using the furniture around him to take down the two guys that just seem extremely reluctant to stand down. Charles, however, is running around the living room screaming, “Fight’s over, chap! Fight’s over! Fight’s over!”

Tyler then pins him to the fireplace and Charles attempts to kick back again, Tyler struggling against his foot. Behind Tyler, Charles can see Erik fighting one of the other guys. “Er-Michael! Watch my sister’s shit!” he calls out. Charles then notices Raven’s favorite blue vase behind him on the fireplace mantle. Tyler shoves him up against it.

“W-Wait! Watch my sister’s vase!” he shouts. Tyler shakes his head and attempts to punch Charles’ face. “Fuck your sister’s vase!” Tyler shouts back.. Charles shakes his head and grabs the vase. “Fuck this!” Charles screams before slamming the vase down on Tyler’s head. Everyone watching gasps as Tyler crumples to the floor.

“Oh shit!” Charles exclaims. By this time, Erik is across from him, looking down at Tyler’s unconscious body on the ground. He and Erik then meet eyes for a moment before turning to the teens. They all raise their hands and shout, “Yeah!”

Everyone starts to move forward in celebration. Out of the corner of his eye, Erik can see Hank, Alex, and Armando making their way down the stairs. He gestures for them to quickly move over and Hank discreetly stalks over to Erik, giving him the phone. Everyone is cheering and chanting all around them.

Sean is in front of Erik, so it’s relatively easy as he places the phone back into Sean’s back pocket amidst the confusion. “That was insane!” Charles says. Everyone was gawking and telling Charles how amazing and cool that was. Charles then turns to the other kids and continues to talk. Erik panics when he sees the knife embedded into Charles’ shoulder.

Erik gasps and points to the knife, “Oh shit, oh shit.” Charles’ smile fades and he looks behind himself to see the hilt of the knife. “Oh shit,” Charles breathes. “When did I get stabbed?” Everyone is quiet now and staring at Charles with wide eyes of concern. Erik is especially scared because his boyfriend just got stabbed.

After a pause, Charles’ face lights up again as he shouts, “That’s awesome!” Everyone begins to cheer again at Charles’ jubilancy. Erik lets out a sigh of relief that Charles is fine and whoops for joy along with the others.

Unknown to them all though, Charles’ sister is coming back from her trip to the house. “Is that a cop?” Raven mutters to herself. She squints but then shakes her head, realizing she was wrong. She couldn’t wait to get back to get her phone and surprise Charles. She was just hoping she wouldn’t walk in on them having floor sex. She shuddered at the thought and continued to drive.

Back at the house, Charles has a lemon in his mouth and all the people are chanting, “Pull it out! Pull it out!” Erik is behind him and has his hand on Charles’ shoulder and the other on the hilt of the knife. Charles looks back at him with wide eyes and nods, giving Erik permission to pull out the knife. “Sorry!” Erik apologizes before pulling the knife out. Charles lets out a strangled cry that is muffled from the lemon, eyes wide and in pain.

Erik waves the knife around, blood dripping from it’s blade and people cheer even louder than before. Moira then moves in front of Erik and pours vodka on the wound, Charles hissing in pain as Moira places a makeshift duct tape band-aid on his shoulder.

“Okay,” Charles gulps. “Let’s take some shots.” Everyone cheers, “Shots! Shots!” as Charles takes the vodka bottle from Moira and takes a swig. Soon enough, everyone is back to dancing and having a good time. Charles is sitting on the couch in between Moira and Sean, saying something like, “It’s like us fucking Mother Nature without a condom.” Sean laughs at that and Charles continues to blabber.

At the kitchen table, Hank is sprawled on top of it, Alex pouring alcohol into his navel. Hank only hisses when a girl swipes her tongue over his stomach and sucks up the alcohol. People are dancing and making out all around the place. Charles smokes some weed, Erik dances with strangers, and at some point, Charles drags Erik to an unoccupied part of the house and drunkenly makes out with him, leading to a quickie in the bathroom.

Charles hangs out with the cool kids, Sean and Moira humping Charles’ embarrassing underwear-less pool picture as Charles cheers them on. Erik hangs out with the nerds, throwing them up onto his shoulder and dancing around with them. At the time, Raven pulls into the driveway, wondering what all the noise is.

“What the fuck is going on?!” she shouts as she turns off the engine. She watches as teenagers walk in and out of the house, cups full of alcohol. She quickly gets out of the car and stomps up to the door. When she opens it, there is a mess everywhere. There were random teenagers dancing all around the house and she looks on with horror.

“A-Are you fucking kidding me?!” she cries out. “Get out of my house! Get out of my fucking house!” She screams at all of the teenagers and they all flood out of the house, leaving a huge mess in their wake. Charles and Erik are ushering everyone out of the house, screaming, “I’m sorry, Raven!” behind their backs.

Erik runs away, Hank still lifted onto his shoulder while Charles runs down to the end of the block with Sean. The two stop for a quick breath and let out a hysterical laugh. “Dude, that was so crazy, man,” Sean tells Charles. “I swear, best party I’ve been to in years.” Charles laughs along.

“Dude, I’m doing crazy stuff like that all the time,” Charles replies. Sean smirks at him and high fives him. “I bet you are,” he says. “Aw, I feel so amped right now! God!” He then playfully pushes Charles. “Dude, I like you man. How do you feel about making a little extra money?” Charles face goes a little sour as he looks to the side before putting a smile back on his face.

“Whatever it is, I’m in,” Charles lies. “Alright,” Sean says eagerly. “Here’s the deal, okay? I can’t sell this shit on my own, but I only bring in people that I like. Okay, you do good, and maybe we’ll bring you in on what we’re doing. I introduce you to my hookup, how’s that sound?” Charles tries his best to remain his cool.

“Cool with me,” he forces himself to say. Sean grins again, “My man. That’s my man.” He and Charles then playfully push at each other. Charles doesn’t even notice Erik come up to them.

“That was nuts, I lost you guys-” he stops in his tracks as Charles and Sean fist bump. Sean stops and looks over to Erik. Erik has a cold look on his face and Sean looks slightly nervous. “Um,” Sean says after a pause. “Hey, uh, thank you for the party, man.” He then turns to leave, not without flashing Charles a grin.

Erik moves to Charles’ side, not even bothering to touch him. Charles turns to Erik with a huge grin. “Come on!” he says enthusiastically. He then walks towards the house and Erik swallows the lump in his throat before reluctantly following Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Hi. I need to inform you all that updates will come a little slower because I have a lot of stuff I'm working on and I haven't any time at all to work on this. Sad, I know. Yeah, okay. So I'm just gonna leave now. And you know. Be a lazy shit. Yeah, okay. Bye.
> 
> EDIT: The next chapter will be posted on Tuesday.
> 
> EDIT: Wait, you know what. Since I feel super productive, I'll just post the next chapter sooner. Oh and I lied, I won't be splitting up the story. I'll just put it all here.


	10. Have some fairy dust, motherfucker!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik get tired of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street (either the show or the movie) and the characters used in this chapter. They all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Another thing, the "jokes" that are said here are not my own, they are from the movie. So if anything is triggering or offensive to you, that wasn't me. I only reused the dialogue from the movie.

The next morning, it’s a Sunday and Charles and Erik are sitting on the couch, getting lectured by Raven. The place is still a mess and they’re now dressed in home clothes. Charles is sitting with his hands in his lap, nervously twitching while Erik is resting his head on his hand against the couch arm rest.

“‘I love dick’?” Raven reads aloud. She’s holding up the pool picture of Charles, the black hand writing visible on the picture frame. “You think that’s funny? What kind of a sick animal draws a penis ejaculating into the mouth of a seven year old?” She points to the phallic shaped drawing that is drawn next to Charles’ mouth in the photo.

“Well, to be fair,” Charles says. “I _do_ love dick.” Raven frowns and Erik lazily gestures to the picture frame. “And,” Erik adds. “It arguably looks like an airplane throwing up.” Charles nods and agrees with Erik.

“You think I don’t know that’s a dick and balls!” Raven snaps. “I know all about dick and balls! I partied with Tony Stark before he got sober when he was really fucked up and it was fun!” Charles looks at Raven in bewilderment. “You fucked with Tony? What the bloody hell, Raven! He’s my ex!” Charles cries out. Erik’s eyebrows raise at the comment.

Raven ignores Charles and tells them, “You know what? From now on, you’re gonna do some chores! You’re gonna wash the laundry, you’re gonna fold it, you’re gonna do the dishes, you’re gonna mow the lawn…” Raven kept on going on and on with different labours but Charles and Erik drowned her out, wishing they were out of the house.

Later on, the two are at the shooting range at the police station, back in their ridiculous uniforms. After a couple of shots, Erik puts his gun down and Charles does so as well. He then turns to Charles, his shark-like grin on his face.

“Dude, I have a surprise for you,” Erik tells him. “Last night, I took Sean’s phone and I had Hank put this monitoring device in it. So we’re gonna get to hear every single little thing that little prick is up to.” Charles frowns at Erik’s wide grin.

Charles’ eyes dart down to the floor, “I-I don’t think that was such a good idea, Erik.” Erik looks at Charles in confusion. “What?” Charles shakes his head.

“What if you had gotten found out?” Charles points out. Charles reaches for his gun again, but Erik grabs his hand and stops him. “But it worked,” Erik argued. “This is like, the smartest move I’ve ever pulled, so, I’m sorry. What are you getting mad at me for?”

Charles sighs and pulls his hand back from Erik. “I’m not getting mad at you,” Charles answers, voice straining. “I’m glad, you have something to do.” He then turns to resume shooting and Erik grinds his teeth. “Good,” he chokes out before turning to resume shooting as well.

_____________

The next day, Charles meets Sean in the yearbook room and gets his supply of drugs. He then heads to Fury’s office along with Erik. Fury gives Charles a skeptical look before saying, “Good job, Xavier.” He then hands Charles a stack of money to pay for the drugs. Charles walks out with a smile on his face, Erik trailing behind him, rolling his eyes.

When Charles meets up with Sean again at the lockers after school and gives him the money. He and Sean then leave. What Charles didn’t know, was that Erik was only a few lockers away and was watching them leave with a sad face.

Lately, he and Charles haven’t been spending time together. I mean, they still kissed sometimes and stuff, but it wasn’t the same like how it was before. Now, Charles hung out with the cool kids and Erik hung out with the nerds. Erik walked to the science classroom and knocked.

“Password!” Alex called out. “Kneel before Zod!” Erik shouted back in a low voice. When Alex opened the door, Erik thanked him and high fived him, doing a weird high five that looked like a reenactment of when Darth Vader cut off Luke Skywalker’s hand. Erik then placed his hands on two of the desks and lifted himself up, swinging back and forth.

“Let’s tap that wire, huh?” Erik suggests. Hank, Alex, and Armando are putting on lab equipment at the table in front of Erik. “We’re gonna head outside with a bunch of chemicals,” Hank explains. “We were just going to test what blows up.” Erik is still swinging and Hank looks nervous.

“Uh, there’s no reason the wiretap is super urgent, right?” Hank asks. Erik shakes his head and makes a sound. “Not that I could think of that makes sense,” he answers bitterly.

They all head outside, wearing protective gear. Erik is holding a bottle, Hank is pouring some sort of liquid into it, Alex is standing by with the bottle’s cap in hand, and Armando is giving instructions. “Pour it, pour it,” Armando instructs. Then Hank pulls the bottle away and runs away, still looking back.

“Go for it!” Armando yells at Alex. Alex quickly puts the cap onto the bottle as Erik scrambles to his feet. They all then run away as fast as they can. When at a safe distance, they all look back just before it explodes into a cloud of mist. They all whoop.

“Yes!” Erik shouts happily. “That’s what I’m talking about! I love this science shit!” He then high fives the other three. “This what you guys do all day? Let’s do it again!”

At another place, Charles and Sean run up to a police car with spray cans in their hands. Charles rights, “FUCK DA” on top of the word “Police” and Sean draws the recycling symbol. The two then run away quickly, giggling.

Later at night, Charles texts Moira a picture of a girl wearing a super sexified version of a Peter Pan costume. ‘Is my Peter Pan costume too revealing?’ he texts to her. Moira laughs then texts back a picture of a guy in a skin tight green suit with a huge dick. ‘Try something manlier,’ she replies. Charles laughs and lets his head fall into his arms.

The next day after school, Charles, Sean, and their other friends are at the city mall. They’re all at some shoe department store and Charles is looking down at his phone, a smile on his face.

“Hey, you texting Moira?” Sean asks. Charles looks up at him, trying to keep his cool. “What?” Charles shook his head. He understood that Sean and her were in a relationship and would never want to go in-between that. Besides, he has Erik. Slightly, he supposes. Him and Erik haven’t really been talking lately…

“Wh-What? I don’t-Uh, maybe. I-Is that cool, man?” Charles asks. Sean shoots him a grin and laughs. “Whoah,” Sean exclaims. “It’s cool, man, come on. It’s not like I’m some 50s letterman who pins a girl. I mean, yeah we blow each other sometimes, but it’s not a thing.” Charles nods. “I just like, I don’t know. I just don’t believe in possession, ja feel?”

Charles shrugs and answers, “Ja definitely feel.” Sean nods and turns forward again to look at the shoes. Charles froze though when he heard a familiar voice.

“Charlie?”

Charles turns to look at a dark skinned beautiful girl who’s about five rows ahead of him. Sean turns his head to look as well. “Charlie!” the girl calls out, waving her hand, a big smile on her face. “Angel,” Charles breathes. He then turns to Sean.

“Uh, I’ll be right back,” Charles says nervously. He then walks away from Sean and heads over to Angel, who is walking towards him. Sean’s eyes follow them. “Hey, how are you?” Angel asks. “How’s my favorite police man?” Charles finally reaches her and stops in front of her. “You know your sister told me you were undercover-”

“Listen, now is really not a good time,” Charles whispers to her, cutting her off. Angel’s face turns serious and she whispers back, “Are you undercover right now?”

“Yes, it means I’m undercover right now,” Charles replies. Angel’s eyes discreetly move to the side. “Are those the bad guys over there?” she asks, slightly pointing towards Sean. Charles shushes her. “Ooh! How exciting. Do they have guns? Oh my God, I’m gonna have to call Annie. She is going to die.” As Charles is whispering to Angel, Sean and their two other friends watch along with amused faces, wondering what’s going on.

As Angel looks down and types on her phone, Charles looks back to Sean and makes a motion that suggests Angel is crazy. “I heard that Erik boy was your partner,” Angel rambles on. “Is it true he’s your boyfriend?” Charles runs a hand through his hair. “Okay, okay. Sh-Shut your fucking mouth. Shut your fucking mouth, you understand me?”

Charles vaguely gestures to her mouth as Angel looks at him weirdly. He then grabbed her lips and shut it. “Just, shut your fucking mouth,” he repeated. Sean then turns to his friends. “Let’s go check this out,” he mutters to them and begins to move to Charles.

“I will straight up punch you in the face if you don’t shut up,” Charles threatens Angel. “I swear to God you’re gonna get me killed.” Charles turns around and sees Sean approaching them as Angel tries to protest. “Hey, yo,” Sean calls out, only about a few feet behind Charles.

In a moment of panic, Charles grabs Angel’s face and pushes her back, making her fall into a pile of shoe boxes. “Shit! She tried to grab my fucking cock!” Charles lies. Sean looks at Angel, lying on the ground. “What?! You tried to grab his-”

“She tried to grab my dick, dude!” Charles exclaims and his hands fly down to his crotch area. Sean moves up to him and asks him, “Wh-What?” Charles shakes his head. “I-I don’t know! She was just like, ‘Oh my God my hand is in pain I need to make it better so I’m gonna grab a handful of that dick!’ and I was like, ‘What the fuck’ and she was like ‘I need a handful of that dick’!” By the time, Angel is already starting to regain consciousness, but is still too shocked to get up.

Charles continued to ramble, “A-And it felt good at first but then it felt weird and-” Sean was looking between Angel and Charles with a weird face. “You tried to get a handful of dick?” Charles saw that Angel was starting to get up, helped by the officer who was standing by. “-And so I pushed her and we-we gotta get out of here!” Charles then herded all of them out.

____________

Erik was waiting aimlessly by the car at the school parking lot, wondering where the hell Charles was. It’s been at least over an hour by now, and there were only about four cars, including their own, left in the parking lot. He then felt his phone beep and he fumbled to take it out. When he pulled it up, he saw that it was a text from Charles.

‘Don’t wait up, love--out with Sean :)’ the text read. Erik then frowned and set his phone down on the hood of the car, extremely angry.

Meanwhile, Charles was at Sean’s house. They were all walking to the small seating area by the pool. “So your parents are just cool with having people over whenever?” Charles asks Sean. Sean grins and nods. “Yeah, yeah,” Sean answers. “They’re pretty laissez-faire about the whole thing.” Charles nods and continues to walk with Sean.

Moira and another girl then comes out of the small seating area by the pool and greet them. Moira jumps down from the steps first to hug Charles. “Hey, how are you doing?” he greets. “Wow, that was a bigger hug than I was expecting.” Moira giggles and pulls away.

“Sorry,” she mutters. “I’m happy to see you.” Charles smiles. “Me too,” he answers. Then Sean comes up next to them and greets Moira with a kiss. They then turn and head over into the seating area.

Erik, on the other hand, was at Hank’s house, listening to Hank, Alex, and Armando practice for this band they had. Erik then walks into the room, a pack of beers in his hand.

“Hey, boys,” he greets. “This eco-pussy is going _down_ today.” Alex then starts to murmur a little song about taking down eco pussy which Hank and Armando join in on.

Erik doesn’t know that Charles is in a jam session of his own. Sean had his acoustic guitar out and was singing, “ _Mother Earth, Mother Earth is dying~ And when it rains, it means that beautiful bitch is crying~_ ”

“It’s really not a planet,” Alex argues to Armando. “No, Pluto is a planet,” Armando shoots back. Erik just sits back and laughs at their argument while Hank sits at the computer, typing away furiously at who knows what. Suddenly, Hank shoots up. “It’s ready! It’s ready!”

“ _Reduce, reuse, recycle~_ ” Sean ends his song. “I feel really embarrassed. Whenever I play, it’s like I’m opening up. The people all around him start chattering and Charles stands up. “I gotta go to the bathroom, be right back.”

Sean’s phone beeps alive and Erik, Alex, and Armando move over to the computer. “The mic is live and now we can hear how the other half lives,” Hank announces. On the other side, Charles enters Sean’s house by the pool and opens up his laptop, digging for some information on the drugs. Suddenly Moira pops inside and asks, “What are you doing?” Charles lets out a nervous laugh and discreetly closes the laptop.

At Hank’s house, all four of them listen in on the conversation. _Moira,_ Erik thinks bitterly as he hears Charles and her laughing. “Hey can I ask you something?” Moira asks on the mic. Erik leans forward slightly, gripping the back of Hank’s chair tightly.

“Okay,” Charles replies.

“I just wanna make sure you and Sean are being careful with whatever it is you’re getting involved into,” Moira says to Charles. Erik cringes, remembering how Charles rainchecked on their date earlier and chose to go hang out with Sean instead. “Yeah, I promise I will,” Charles replies.

“It would just suck if something bad happened,” Moira tells him. “Because, you’re a good guy.” Moira pushes a lock of hair behind her ear awkwardly. “Yeah, no-” Charles catches himself. “I-I think the same thing about you, except girl version.” Erik resists the urge to barf.

“You’re a girl,” Charles blurts. Moira lets out a giggle. “I am,” she reassures him. “That’s why I wore this dress, to remind you.” Charles then looks to the side awkwardly. “Are you, uh, are you excited for the play?” he asks, trying to change the subject. He wasn’t exactly known for being good at flirting. But quite frankly, he wasn’t really sure _what_ this awkward exchange was.

“Yes!” Moira answers almost immediately. “Does that make me a super nerd?” Erik can hear Charles’ chuckle. “No, not at all. After all, we get to act together.” Erik snorts, passing the hacky sack to Hank. “What a vagina,” Erik says dryly. “She’s trying too hard. She has no chance with him.”

“So, you’re on the prom committee,” Moira notes. “Do you think it’ll be fun?” Charles lets out a noise that Erik interprets as a yes. He drops the hacky sack in his hand. “Did she just bring up prom?!” he asks hysterically. Armando laughs. “Sh-She did! She brought up prom,” he answers back.

“I think it’s gonna be awesome,” Charles answers. Charles almost shudders as he remembers how he didn’t go the first time, instead spending the night reading a book, curled up in his mansion’s library.

“Prom eats a dong,” Hank tells Erik. Alex nods. “Multiple dongs,” Alex says in agreement. Erik shook his head, “Alright, anyone who says that they don’t care about prom actually secretly does.” He knew from experience. He had pretended to blow off prom and pretend he didn’t care after he received the news that he wouldn’t be able to attend.

“Okay, yeah, but who are we gonna take to prom? Nobody’s gonna take us to prom,” Armando points out. Erik shakes his head again. “No, come on picture it,” he urges them. “You pull up in a white stallion of a limo with some fine ass honeys with you. You’re dressed to the nines with your best buds, doves fly out behind you in slow motion.” Hank makes a face.

“Doves? Why doves?” he asks. Erik shrugs. “Because, uh,” Erik tries to come up with an answer. “Because doves make you look like a badass, that’s why.” Alex lets out a snort. Just then, they hear Moira’s voice again.

Moira lets out a small contemplative noise, “I am pretty skeptical. But maybe, if someone fun asked me, I would go.” And then Charles realized that she wanted _him_ to ask her. But, he was already thinking of asking Erik. “Aren’t-Isn’t-Aren’t you and Sean, you _know,”_ Charles tries to spit out his words, trying to find excuses not to ask Moira.

“Wouldn’t you and Sean go together?” Charles manages to ask. Moira shook her head then looks up at Charles. “Not that I would know of,” she trailed off. Charles can hear his heart beating loudly in his ears. He doesn’t know what to do.

Erik takes a seat beside the computer at Hank’s house and stills, wondering if Charles would do it. It wouldn’t matter anyway, if Charles asked her. After all, it was for the assignment and it’s not like Erik and Charles could go together anyway. Not to mention, Erik didn’t want to go to prom with Charles. He most certainly did _not_ want to help him out of the limo and see him dressed nicely, suit cut to the fit and highlighting his body, a huge change from the baggy and frumpy clothes Charles would always wear. No, Erik did not want that.

Charles tried to find his words. “Um, Moira,” Charles stuttered. “You see it’s just, I, uh-” Moira leans forward and presses a kiss to Charles’ lips, chaste and short. Charles stops and freezes. That wasn’t supposed to happen. “Wh-Why did you just kiss me?” Charles asks, scooting backwards a little. He had a boyfriend waiting for him back at home and Charles sincerely hoped that he would never have to tell this to Erik.

“She _what?!_ ” Erik shouts in a fury. He leans in closer, hanging on to every bit of the conversation. “I-I’m sorry,” Moira answers. “I was just wondering… And I realize it now. You’re with someone, aren’t you?” Silence. Erik can’t hear a thing and suddenly worries if the mic went dead or something malfunctioned.

Charles gulps. “Yeah,” he croaks out. “I-I’m sort of with someone.” Erik lets out a sigh of relief. Charles had just told her the truth and Erik was glad. “But,” Charles added and Erik caught his breath. “I don’t think they’d want to go to the prom with me. Would you-Would you like to go to the prom with me? As friends?” Erik feels like he’s sucking all the air around him.

“I-I would love to,” Moira replies happily. Hank’s eyes widen. “Whoah,” he mutters. “She said yes.” Erik’s eyebrows are furrowed as he looks down at the computer desk. A wave of jealousy and anger washed over him as Hank, Alex, and Armando congratulated Charles.

“G-Good for you, James,” he muttered bitterly. They all quieted down when Moira spoke again. “Thank you for asking,” she said to Charles. She then began to lean into Charles but Charles put up his hand. “J-Just, put her there, man,” he awkwardly says to her. Moira clears her throat and shakes his hand anyway.

“I am putting it-” Moira says. “Right there.” Erik then hears Sean’s voice on the other side greeting them. Erik’s ears perk up when he hears a girl talking. “James, okay, we’re settling an argument,” she says. “You and your friend, Michael, you guys can’t possibly be that good of friends right? And why does he live at your place?” Erik straightens himself.

“Eh,” Charles mumbles. “Michael and I aren’t entirely too close. And he just stays at my sister’s and I’s house because he’s so lame.” Erik’s jaw tightens as he hears laughter erupt. “Where is he tonight?” the same girl asks.

“Probably at home with those lame tools he hangs out with. I don’t know,” Charles half lies. Hank, Alex, and Armando all look down in annoyance. “You know how Tom Cruise is always pissed off at Rain Man? That’s like my life, except Michael is really shitty at math.” Another round of laughter and Erik frowns at that. He can feel his throat tightening, making him want to scream, but he can’t. He’s too angry.

“Your friend’s kind of a dick,” Alex tells Erik. Erik lets out a strained laugh and nods, trying to hold back the tears that are threatening to spill over. “Yeah,” he mutters. “He kinda is, isn’t he?” Hank then moves to turn off the mic. “Don’t listen to that,” me mumbles. Erik has already turned away and is running a hand on his wrist. He then picks up one of the ninja stars Hank has lying down.

“I don’t give a fuck,” Erik growls before chucking the ninja star at the dartboard on the wall, hitting a bulls eye.

_________________

The next day, Charles and Erik are at the Korean church, using the computers for research. Erik is hunched over his desk with Charles behind him, giggling every five minutes. Erik loves Charles’ laugh, but lately, it’s been getting him pissed off a lot. _Yeah, like how Tom Cruise gets pissed off at Rain Man_ , Erik thinks mockingly.

Charles laughs, “I swear, Sean is the funniest IM-er.” Erik straightens up and takes deep breath. He was so sick and tired of, ‘Sean this, Sean that. Oh Moira this, oh Moira that. Oh did I tell you about the time that I did blah blah blah with Sean and Moira?’ Erik just wanted to have Charles back. He opened up his desk drawer before slamming it shut in frustration.

“Oh, hey guys,” Jubi greets them, a smug look on her face. “It’s so funny seeing you here. How are you? Guess what, I don’t care. We just closed down our third high school operation.” Jubi’s partner comes up from behind her, a similar expression on her face. “And check what we found at Kennedy,” she says before taking out a plastic bag full of H.F.S. “Looks like we’re gonna have to do your job for you. Your drugs are spreading to different schools now, suckers.”

She then tosses the bag to Erik, which he catches effortless. Charles stares up at them with a morose face while Erik is too angry to even care. Erik shoots Charles an annoyed look and Charles looks back, scared.

Later, they are seated in Fury’s office. “You failed to stop the outbreak, and you have no leads!” he shouts at them angrily. “We are running out of time! You either find the supplier, or I’m gonna jump your asses off of Jump Street!” Charles looks down to the side, not sure what to say. Erik, however, is just so fucking pissed.

Erik then speaks up, his tone dangerously calm, “I totally understand where you’re coming from, sir, but, look, I just heard Sean talking on the phone yesterday with somebody that sounded very suspect. Something about meeting up with a stuffed pinata.” Charles turns to Erik with a confused face, Fury mirroring the expression.

“Is that a code for sex?” Fury asks. Since Erik couldn’t exactly explain, Fury shooed them out of his office. As they were exiting, Charles spoke up.

“Pinata? Really?” he asks, trailing behind Erik. Erik doesn’t turn around, still angry. “Yep,” Erik replies. “Remember that wiretap I put on Sean’s phone? While you were having the time of your life last night, I was listening. I overheard a phone call between Sean and some dude about a pinata.” Charles’ eyes widen.

Erik stops by the car to unlock it, eyes trained on the keys. Charles looks to the side then back at Erik. “Is that-Is that all you heard?” Charles asks. Erik looks up at Charles for a split moment before opening the car door.

“Yep,” he answered dryly before slipping in, Charles following along.

______________

“I am so nervous,” Moira tells Charles giddily. “We are about to premiere in front of the whole school. I apologize in advance if I throw up on you onstage.” Moira was sitting in front of the mirror, curling her hair. She then turned around to see Charles walk up to her in a ridiculous costume. He was wearing some sort of dark green tunic with matching shorts and light green tights underneath with a pair of green converse and the trademark Peter Pan hat on him.

“Serious question though, how do I look?” Charles asks her. Charles struts a pose and Moira giggles and sets the curling iron down. “Oh,” she gasps. “Ravishing.” Charles grins at her and laughs as well. “Is it _too_ sexy of an outfit?” he jokes. Moira looks him up and down.

“Bend the knee a little bit,” she tells him and he does so. “Yep, it is.” The two laugh again before Moira stands up and walks over to Charles. She raises her hands to fix his shirt. “It’s gonna be so much easier to have you on stage with me. I’m so happy I met you,” she tells him. “You’re like, the only guy I can trust.”

Charles swallows the lump in his throat. “Yup,” he replies with a nervous smile. “That’s me. _James_.”

On the other side of the school, Erik stands in front of his chemistry class and unfurls a piece of paper. He notices that everyone is staring at him. Some look up in curiosity or disbelief, others (otherwise known as Hank, Alex, and Armando) look up at him encouragingly. Ms. Dane is standing off to the side, watching him with a smile.

“Potassium Nitrate,” Erik starts nervously. “Don’t hate, it’s great. It can act as an oxidizer. I didn’t know that, but now I’m wiser.” In his seat, Hank is nodding along, a huge grin on his face. “It has a crystalline structure, if you can’t respect that, you’re a butt muncher. It’s a key ingredient in gunpowder. K-NO-Three, don’t give no grief.” Alex and Armando exchange proud looks with each other as Erik continues.

“It can be used to make corned beef, it’s also known as saltpeter-” Erik looks to the side and sees Ms. Dane smiling at him. Behind her, Erik can see through the window Sean and one of his friends walking out of class with a pinata in their arms. Erik looks down at the piece of paper and folds it.

“Michael?” Ms. Dane calls out. But Erik is already moving towards the door. “Shit, shit, shit,” he mumbles as he runs to go get Charles.

Charles and Moira were dusting their faces in front of the mirror. “I don’t want to go out and look like I’m wearing make-up,” Charles tells her. Just as Moira is about to reply, Erik bursts into the room.

“James!” he says. He then sees Moira and turns away, rubbing the back of his neck. He had to get a grip on his feelings. “Michael!” Moira says happily. “Whoah, what are you wearing?” Erik is out of breath and is leaning against the door by now.

“Pota-Potassium Nitrate,” he answers, waving his hand as if her words were gnats. “Thanks for noticing.” He then directs his gaze towards Charles. “I need to borrow you.” Charles shakes his head and frowns at Erik.

“Now’s not a good time, Michael,” he answers back. Erik nods his head and starts doing a small wiggle because of how nervous he is. “Mhm, it’s a really good time,” Erik tells Charles. Since Moira’s back is facing Erik, Charles makes a gesture that motions Erik to get out.

“Get the fuck out,” he keeps mouthing, but Erik doesn’t budge. “Because my pinata is killing me,” he manages to get out, despite his annoyance. Moira raises an eyebrow and turns to Charles. “Is that code for a sex thing?” Moira asks him.

“It’s leaving the parking lot,” Erik adds. Charles is torn between staying and forgetting it all or following Erik. He then gets up, almost knocking his chair down. “Moira, I’ll be right back. I just need to help Michael with something, okay? I need to help Michael with something real quick.”

Moira watches as he gets up, “What? What, no! Do you understand how soon the show is starting?!” Charles shakes his head and is already backing up towards the door. “I promise you, I will be back soon!” he shouts at her before turning to run with Erik.

By the time Charles and Erik are running out of the school, Sean is in his car, driving out of the school parking lot with the pinata. “What did I say? What did I say?” Erik practically yells at Charles. “See? Who’s wiretap is working for him now, huh?” Erik then jumps over the car and quickly gets in, Charles following in heat. Erik immediately starts the engine and backs up and-

They stop.

“Shit!” Erik hisses. He then gets out of the car and sees the yellow brace on the car’s tire. “Fuck! You told me not to worry about the tickets!” Charles had run over as well to the tire, looking ridiculous in his Peter Pan costume. “I thought they made us look cool,” Charles mutters.

Erik looks to the side and notices a man setting up bright orange cones. He then spots the car. “Driver’s ed car,” he tells Charles before running to it. Charles runs towards the car as well. “I’m driving!” he calls out to Erik.

“No, you’re not!” Erik calls back. Charles frowns. “But I never get to drive!” he whines. Erik rolled his eyes and ran to the passenger’s side of the car. “Fine! Fucking drive!”

“Hey, guys,” the driver’s ed teacher greets them. Erik and Charles slip into the car. “We’re just gonna borrow this for one sec!” Charles tells the teacher. Charles starts the car and starts moving. The teacher tries to call after them, but gives up, seeing that they’re already on the street.

___________

Charles and Erik pull up at a safe distance away from Sean’s car. They’re under some sort of highway, and they can’t see very well.

“Holy fucking shit,” Charles says under his breath. Erik looks to the side and sees it. He pulls up his black hood over his head in some attempt to conceal himself. “Those are the guys from the park, the Hellfire Club.”

“That’s too crazy,” Erik mumbles under his breath. The two watch in silence as Sean gets out of the car and walks over to the drug dealers. He hands over the pinata to their leader. They all crowd around him, inspecting the pinata.

“What do you think’s in that thing?” Charles asks Erik. Erik shakes his head, still watching the scene ahead of them. “I don’t know,” Erik admits. “Money, drugs. They could be a new buyer, or they could be the supplier.”

The leader looks down at a nervous Sean. “If it’s good, you’ll hear from me,” he tells them. “If it’s not good, you’ll be hearing from me about how bad it is.” Sean nods and gulps. “Makes sense,” he mutters. The gang then shooes them away, and they begin to head back to the car.

“We definitely gotta follow them and find out though,” Erik tells Charles. They watch as the drug dealers all got onto their motorcycles, revving them up. Erik then grabs Charles’ head and pushes it down. “We gotta get down! We gotta get down!”

They then listen as they hear their motorcycles starting to move. “What are you doing?” Charles hisses at Erik as Erik starts to unbutton his jeans. “If they see us,” Erik whispers to Charles. “Pretend you’re sucking my dick.”

“What? No!” Charles protests. Erik shakes his head and keeps his hands firmly planted on Charles’ head. “Yes, stop,” he tells Charles. Charles struggles under Erik’s grasp. “No! You suck my dick!” Charles whispers.

“No, just pretend like you’re sucking my dick!” Erik barks. Charles frowns, his face barely an inch away from Erik’s crotch. “Why am I automatically blowing you?” Charles asks. Erik shrugs.

“Oh, I don’t know,” he answers dryly. “Maybe because you’re wearing a fucking Peter Pan costume!” Charles sighs. “Besides, you give better head.” Charles lets out a small laugh and keeps his head low.

“Damn right I do,” he mutters. They then hear the gang’s motorcycles speed away, Erik silently watching as they leave. He then orders Charles to go, zipping up his pants as well. Charles steps on the gas pedal.

“We’ll follow them, Erik,” Charles tells him as they speed off. “But we need to be back in thirty minutes for curtain.” Erik just nods and urges Charles to continue driving. They both end up right behind the drug dealers, Charles inching his way up to them. They suddenly stop and Charles feels himself surge forward.

“Did you just hit the teacher brake?” he asks Erik in anger. There were cars behind them, and Charles knew he had to get up closer to avoid hearing honking. “Yes!” Erik answers. “You’re following too close! They’re gonna make us!”

“But if I go too far back it’s gonna look even more suspicious, so just let me do my thing!” Charles hisses at Erik. Charles then faces forward and starts driving again. “God, just let me do my thing. I know what I’m doing,” he mutters. And then Erik snapped. He was just so damn sick and tired of Charles acting like he knew everything and that he was better than Erik.

Erik slammed his foot down on the teacher’s brake again.

“Seriously!” Charles shouts, raising his hands in anger. “If you do that one more time, Erik, I am going to Whac-A-Mole you in the balls!” Erik frowns at Charles, eerily calm. “Just stay back, I could not be more serious,” he orders.

“Take your foot off the brake,” Charles says quietly. Erik shakes his head.

“No,” he answers back. Charles looks at Erik with wide eyes. “I said take your foot off the brake!” he shouts. Erik refuses. “No! I’m not gonna take my foot off of the Goddamn brake!” Charles then faces forward again and presses as hard as he can on the gas pedal, Erik’s foot still planted onto the teacher’s brake.

They end up staying in one spot, making as much noise as they possibly can. The last drug dealer in the back of the group looks back at Charles and Erik. Charles then punches Erik’s leg, making him lift his foot from the brake. The car then moves forward and hits the drug dealer’s bike, making him fall backwards onto their car.

“Oh bloody fuck!” Charles cries out. “Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!” Charles and Erik start shoving at each other. “Look what you did!” Erik screams at Charles. “Look what you did!” The drug dealer gets off of the car and turns to Charles and Erik. It was the one clad in red, the one Charles tried chasing the first time they encountered the gang.

“What the fuck!” the red one screeches. “You non-driving motherfuckers!” He then kicks the side of the door. “Get the fuck out of there!” Charles is already panicking and Erik reaches over to Charles’ side.

“Lock the door! Lock the door!” Erik barks. Charles nods and presses the lock button. “Oh fuck,” Charles breathes. “Go away!” The don’t notice the other gang members starting to get off of their bikes.

“What are you? A fucking garden gnome?!” the red one screams. Charles waves his arms maniacally, trying to ward the gang member away. “I’m fucking Peter Pan! Get it right!” Charles screams back. Erik is screaming “no” over and over again, arm protectively laid over Charles. The red one then rips off the sign from the car and throws it on the hood of the car.

“It’s the fucking devil!” Charles cries out with wide eyes as the mass of red continues to pound on the car. “It’s the fucking devil!” The red one then bangs his fist on the car hood before climbing onto it. He then begins to jump over and over again. Charles and Erik have their arms raised, in some attempt to protect themselves.

“Oh my God!” Erik exclaims. “It’s like a fucking walrus!” The other gang members are in front of the car, watching on in curiosity. The red one is still jumping and screaming, “Fuck you!” Charles immediately looks all around him.

“Oh shit, oh shit,” he mutters. He then spots the sign that says, “BEFORE YOU DRIVE: FASTEN SEATBELT, CHECK MIRRORS, HANDS ON 10 AND 2.” Charles then buckles up, screaming as Erik to do so as well. He then hastily fixes the mirror before placing his hands on the wheel.

“Go! Go!” Erik shouts. Charles then steps on the gas pedal and lurches forward, sending the red clad drug dealer tumbling to the ground. The next few seconds are a haze of Charles and Erik screaming, trying to navigate their way through the narrow street. They knock over the drug dealers’ bikes in the process. Erik’s hands are on the teacher’s driving wheel, helping Charles to drive.

Charles swats a free hand at Erik’s arm, “Just let me drive!” Erik refuses and keeps driving. Soon enough the drug dealers are chasing after them on their bikes. “Would you stop front-seat driving!” Charles shouts, hands still trying to hit at Erik. “Get your hands off the wheel!”

“Man, you just hit two people back there!” Erik yells. The two continue to fight, their arms wildly flailing. Up ahead of them, a car was stopped. Charles notices and shouts, “Shit!” They manage to stop just in time before they hit the family’s car. “We’re stuck in traffic!”

“Oh, shit! Shit! They’re coming,” Charles hisses. He then opens the car door and gets out, motioning for Erik to follow. Erik quickly scrambles out, hastily following Charles.

“Oh, shit, oh shit,” Charles mutters under his breath as he runs. Erik is starting to gain speed and is ahead of Charles by now.

“What’s wrong with you? Run!” Erik huffs out to Charles. Charles shoots him a glare and tries to pick up his pace. “I can’t!” Charles yells. “I’m wearing tights!”

Erik rolls his eyes, “Yeah, well I’m wearing skinny jeans! Same fucking thing!” Erik looks back and notices the bikers gaining on them. “They’re gonna make us or kill us!”

Charles spots the porsche up ahead and points, shouting, “Porsche! Porsche!” Erik nods and heads for the passenger seat and climbs into the open hooded car. “Police! Get out of the car, douche!”

“Hey! I’m on a call here, jackass-” the man protests before getting head butted by Erik.

“That’s right! Go to sleep, bitch!” Charles shouts as he opens the car door, Erik helping him shove the man out of the car. “You just got head butted, motherfucker!” Charles gets into the car and Erik swats at him.

“Go! Go! Go! Go!” Erik repeats over and over again. Charles presses on the gas pedal and they start forward, the bikers just behind them. Erik looks behind them and panics.

“Check if there’s a gun!” Charles orders. Erik nods and rummages around the car, trying to find something. “There’s no glove compartment in this shitty ass car!” Erik whines. “Only golf balls and this tennis rack. What do I do?”

“I don’t know, man!” Charles yells. “I’ve never been in a freeway chase before!” Erik straightens up and turns to face the bikers behind them. He then uses the tennis rack and hits one of the golf balls to one of the drug dealer’s face. The drug dealer’s bike loses control and he falls to the side, his own gun skittering away. He crashes into the truck with the words “FLAMMABLE” imprinted onto it. One of the gas tanks is opened and Erik’s eyes widen.

Erik turns back to Charles and holds his head down. “Watch out! It’s gonna explode!” After a few seconds, nothing happens. Charles blinks and tries to look back, “Wh-What happened?”

“I-I don’t know! It just didn’t explode,” Erik shrugs. Charles shakes his head.

“That’s _weird.”_

____________

Back at the school, Moira looks out from the stage behind the curtains, watching as students and parents alike fill into the seats.

“Does anybody know where my Peter is?!” the director calls out. He then turns to Charles’ understudy. “French, you’re not my first choice but I need you to go on as Peter.”

French beams and replies, “Good! I’ve been in character for months and-” The director sighs and cuts French off. “No body cares, just get in your places!”

Moira pulls out her phone and worriedly texts Charles.

____________

“Come on! Another traffic jam?” Erik yells.

Charles gives him an annoyed look, “I’m sorry! I didn’t check the traffic report before we got in the car!” Erik then gets out of the car and pulls at Charles. “Come on!” The two then get out and run through the freeway again. Charles feels his phone buzz and he takes it out to find that it’s a message from Moira.

‘Where are you?’ Charles reads. He then starts to text back a reply, trying to focus on running as well. Erik looks back and scowls.

“Are you texting?!”

“No, I’m not texting!”

“Yes, you are! You’re texting!”

“No! I’m not!” Charles protested. “Okay, almost done.” ‘Be there ‘fairy’ soon’ Charles texted back to Moira. “LOL,” he huffed out as he continued to run. The bikers were gaining on them. They had to find a car fast.

“I’m driving!” Erik announces as he jumps over a car. Charles shoves his phone back into his pocket.

“Why do you always jump over the car like that?” Charles mutters. Erik then made it to the car ahead of them which was a pink buggie and opened up the driver’s seat door. Inside was a beautiful girl who looks up at him in confusion.

“Oh, hi, hi,” Erik greets her. The girl smiles and says hi as well. “Wow, you are  _beautiful_." Erik then picks her up and takes her out of the car carefully. “You are fine as shit, don’t worry, someone else will pick you up.”

The girl giggles and says, “Wow, um, okay.” Erik then gives her a nod and gets into the car. Charles glares at him, his expression sour.

“Just drive the car,” Charles says bitterly. Erik ignores Charles’ tone of voice and moves forward. Charles looks back and pales. “They’re coming! They’re coming!”

“Oh yeah? Why don’t you text them and ask them to stop chasing us?!” Erik asks over the sound of the motorcycles.

“Oh shit! He’s got a gun!” Charles tells Erik. “I-I’m gonna just throw this thing at him!” Charles holds up a blanket and throws it out of the window. It flaps and hits the drug dealer in the face, making him lose control. The drug dealer then shoots three bullets into the gas tank beside him and falls to the ground, getting his legs run over. The gas tank then stops and the gas pours all over the motorcycle.

“Oh shit! It’s gonna explode!” Charles screeches.

“Roll up the fucking windows!”

“What the fuck is that gonna do?!”

After a few seconds, nothing happens.

“Huh,” Charles mutters. He then turns to Erik with a confused face. “I really thought that one was gonna explode.”

The leader of the gang comes up to Erik’s side and shoots a bullet through the window.

“Oh shit!” Erik yells. “Look through the glove compartment for a gun!”

Charles gives Erik an incredulous look, “What are you talking about? We’re in a pink Bug!”

Erik swerves to the side, trying to get away from the biker. “I don’t care! Just look through the damn glove compartment!” Charles nods and opens up the compartment, his eyes widening when he finds the gun.

“What the bloody hell?” he mutters. He then holds up the gun, showing it to Erik.

“Shoot!” Erik barks. Charles nods and holds up the gun, training it on the biker.

“Okay, okay, okay,” Charles says. “Shit, shit, shit.” Suddenly, all he can hear is his heartbeat and everything is slowed down. Charles then feels Erik’s hand on his and Erik pulls the trigger twice. The first bullet hits the pinata on the back of the biker’s car, packets of the drug exploding everywhere. The second bullet hits one of the tires on the bike and the drug dealer is forced to abandon the bike. The bike then slides towards a truck full of chickens and explodes next to Charles and Erik’s car.

“What the fuck!” Erik exclaims. “That’s what exploded?! That was crazy!” But Charles doesn’t care and is looking at Erik with a confused face.

“Why did you shoot for me?” Charles asks.

“Because you weren’t shooting,” Erik replies flatly. “You were choking, I was trying to save us.”

“I was going to shoot! You always do this! Every single time!” Charles huffed in annoyance. Erik looked over to Charles with a look of bewilderment. Charles looked like he was on the verge of tears, but Erik didn’t care for once. He was sick and tired of Charles doing this.

_“What?”_

Charles shook his head and turned to look outside his window. “J-Just, take me back to school. Moira’s gonna kill me.”

Erik rolled his eyes and shouted, “Are you fucking serious right now?” Charles turned back to him, an angry expression on his face. “Yes I’m fucking serious right now!”

Later on, Erik and Charles park in the school’s parking lot. Charles gets out of the car, slamming the door shut. “I can’t believe you made me late! You’re so selfish!”

“Oh, I’m selfish?” Erik asks incredulously as he exits the car. He then runs after Charles, trying to catch up.

Charles scowls, “Yes you! You’re so fucking selfish!” Erik catches up to Charles and grabs Charles’ arm, holding him back.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Erik asks. “ _Look at yourself!_ ” Charles looks up at him with wide blue eyes, his skin flushed. He’s breathing heavily and lets out a small whimper at how tightly Erik is holding onto his arm. Erik doesn’t move his hand from Charles’ arm though.

“You’re in too deep. I found a college application on your desk!” Erik’s voice is hoarse and his eyes sting, but he forces himself to keep it in.

“I don’t know how long this case is going to last!” Charles cries out, his eyes starting to redden. “And Sean’s going to Berkeley, and, honestly, I can get in too! Who knows? I could ride this thing out! I could be a geneticist or something!”

Erik shakes his head and feels a small tear slip from his eye, “Have you lost your fucking mind? Wh-What about _me_ , Charles? Don't _I_ matter?” Erik reaches up and wipes away the tear. “A-And what about all of  _this?_ You screwed this investigation all up.”

Charles pulls his arm back from Erik’s grasp and lets out a strangled sob.

“A-At least I know my Miranda Rights, _idiot_ ,” Charles chokes out before turning and running away, leaving Erik there.

___________

“You are a very silly man indeed,” Moira utters her line perfectly. French smiles and opens his arms.

“Boys, Squaws! Come quickly!” French calls out. He stops though when Charles stumbles out onto the stage, still breathing heavily and his eyes are red rimmed. He had at least managed to clean himself up slightly before getting onto the stage.

“Hey! Sorry! It’s okay, I’m here!” Charles announces. He then grabs at French’s harness and began to adjust it onto himself. “I-I know I missed the first few scenes, but I’m here now. I want to thank French Samuels for ably backing me up there.” Sean and his friends are in their seats, laughing.

French tried to come up with an excuse. “This is my twin brother and I, uh-” he stammers. Charles shoves him off the stage whispering, “What the fuck are you doing?” More laughter erupted from the crowd.

"Fuck you, James!" Shaw shouts from the crowd. He ducks his head as people turn to look at him, laughing to himself.

“What are you doing?!” Moira hisses. “Have you lost your mind?”

“What is this?” French whispers angrily to the director. The director shrugs. “I don’t know,” he admits. “But it’s already more exciting.”

On stage, Moira whispers, “What are you doing? You’re embarrassing me.” Charles put a hand on her arm in a sort of comfort. Moira tilts her head in confusion as she notices Charles’ red and puffy eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you,” he whispers back before saying loudly, “Let’s fly!” Just as he is hoisted up into the air, Erik jumps onto him with a shout. The audience gasps and Charles lets out a yelp.

“Such bullshit!” Erik yells as he tries to wrap his legs around Charles.

“Get off of me!” Charles screams. But Erik doesn’t listen and keeps his arms tightly wrapped around Charles. Everyone on the stage has evacuated by then, trying to avoid the impending disaster.

“I’m not dumb! I’m smart!” Erik shouts as they swing to one side of the stage. Only Moira remains on the stage, looking up in fear. “You think I’m stupid? You’re stupid!”

Charles finally manages to throw Erik off of him and Erik lands with a thud on the fake rocks. _“Worst boyfriend ever!”_ Charles screams. A few people in the audience gasp and Erik glares at Charles.

Charles by now is hanging upside down and sees Moira’s hurt expression. “I don’t want to talk to you ever again,” she tells him before running off. “Wait, Moira, no!” Charles calls after her. He then drops to the ground, his head hitting the stage floor first. He groans and sits up. He then turns around and sees Erik running after him. He’s suddenly lifted up into the air and dodges Erik successfully.

The audience crows in anticipation and awe as Erik attempts to get Charles. “You stupid idiot! Come here!” Erik growls. As Charles is lifted into the air again, Erik manages to grab hold of one of Charles’ leg and holds on tight. The two are lifted up into the air again and the crowd gasps.

“You make fun of me behind my back and everybody laughs at me?!” Erik shouts. Charles cries out in pain as Erik digs his fingernails into Charles’ thigh.

“I was a loser for four years!” Charles protests. “You couldn’t handle it for five minutes!” Charles then pulls some glittery shit out of his pocket and throws it down on Erik. “Have some fairy dust, motherfucker!” The crowd laughs, but immediately gasp when Charles and Erik fall back down onto the floor

The Principal then enters the auditorium and calls out to them, “Hey, guys! No!” But Charles and Erik continue to fight. Erik grabs Charles’ legs and tries to grab hold of them as Charles writhes from under him. “I heard you called me Rain Man, you asshole!” Erik shouts, voice hoarse now. He manages to pin Charles down and the Principal then comes and joins them on the stage. He attempts to pry Erik off of Charles along with the director.

"The Principal sucks dick!" Shaw shouts. Everyone looks to him with an annoyed face and Shaw only snickers in response.

“You’re supposed to be my friend!” Erik cries out. The Principal finally manages to push Erik off of Erik and scowls at them.

“Stop! Stop it! Both of you are expelled!” he shouts. Charles’ eyes widen and Erik glares at him. The director then turns to the audience and smiles.

“And that’s the end of Act II!”

The audience claps and the curtains close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank heavens I finally finished the first part. This was the longest chapter ever and I kind of wanted to cram everything into it. I just want to thank the people who have been following with this story :) You guys are awesome.
> 
> Also, in the part where Charles and Erik are fighting when they get back to the school, I don't feel like I did the emotions any justice. I tried to tell myself to try and think sad thoughts as I wrote, but that didn't help. I'm sorry for not making it angsty enough, I really cannot deal with that.
> 
> And hey, when that drug dealer asked if Charles was a garden gnome, that was in reference to one of the movie James did called Gnomeo and Juliet! Which was like, a garden gnome version of Romeo and Juliet.
> 
> Also, if you missed my previous note: I lied. I will not be making this thing two parts. But it still will be a series because I have another work to post with this thing.


	11. Drop your weapon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one, I changed the writing tense to past. Because I was originally planning to put this in on a different work, but I changed my mind.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street (either the show or the movie) and the characters used in this chapter. They all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Another thing, the "jokes" that are said here are not my own, they are from the movie. So if anything is triggering or offensive to you, that wasn't me. I only reused the dialogue from the movie.

Charles and Erik sat in Fury’s office, silent as Fury looked back and forth at them. His expression was disappointed and angry, but he said nothing. Erik looked between Charles and Fury and sighed.

“I-Is that it?” Erik asked. “You’re not going to scream at us?”

Fury shook his head, “Nope. I’m just gonna fire you.”

Charles and Erik looked down sullenly as they are dismissed from Fury’s office. They then began to move their things out of their workspace in the church, not having the drive to do anything at the moment. Charles was still hurt and Erik’s words had stung. But it was in a different kind of way. Charles and Erik had fought before at the academy plenty of times, but this time… It was bad. Charles didn’t know he had hurt Erik that much and it just made him feel so shitty.

They both gave the church one last look before exiting. As they left the gate, Erik walked in a different direction from Charles, not even bothering to look back.

_________

Later that night, Charles attempted to call Moira and apologize but she only hung up. Downstairs, Erik was moving his things to his car. He didn’t want to leave, but he knew it was best. He and Charles were just so messed up right now and he’s sure they both needed some space.

From inside the house, Charles was on his laptop, scrolling through random pages. When Raven caught sight of Erik packing, she slammed Charles’ laptop screen down and forced him to go out to Erik. Charles then half-dragged himself out to Erik’s car in silence. Erik looked up from where he was putting in a box and saw Charles standing there, biting his lip.

“Moving out?” Charles asked, voice small and tight. Erik shut the trunk and nodded. He felt his throat tightening as he tried to form words.

“You know,” Erik said, a small hysterical laugh bubbling out. Charles winced at the sound of it. “I really thought you were my friend and I thought that we would work out. I-I would’ve taken a _bullet_ for you, Charles.” Charles swallowed the lump forming in his throat and choked out a sob. Erik straightened and tried to ignore Charles as he cried, trying to muffle his sobs with his fist.

“E-Erik,” Charles gasped out. He then moved forward and was about to wrap his arms around Erik but then stopped, holding himself back. Erik let out a shaky breath and pulled Charles close anyway, his strong arms tightly wrapping around Charles. Charles cried into Erik’s shoulder, his sobs shaking his small body.

Charles then pulled away slightly to wipe his at his eyes and sniffled. Erik tilted his head up and kissed him. It was the first time in a long time that Erik got to _actually_ kiss Charles. This whole assignment messed everything up between them and Erik couldn’t help but hate it. All he wanted was to be able to just hold Charles in his arms and kiss him and-

Erik froze when he heard a car pull up. He gently pushed Charles away and glared at the car. Inside was Sean and one of his other friends.

“Quit sucking each other’s faces and get in,” Sean ordered. _“Now.”_ Charles held onto Erik’s arm tightly, sucking in a breath.

“Why should I?” Erik snarled. Charles looked up at Erik with wide and fearful eyes. “Just get in the car,” Charles whispered.

Sean slammed his hands down on the wheel, “Get in the fucking car!” Erik shook his head and stood up straight.

“Nope. Not until you ask nicely.”

Sean sighed and gritted his teeth, practically spitting out his words, _“Please_ get in the car.”

__________

They arrived at some deserted junkyard that was about ten minutes away from Raven’s house. Charles and Erik exited the car silently and watched as Sean paced back and forth before stopping.

“Come on, please, Jesus,” Sean urged them. Charles and Erik walked up to Sean cautiously, wondering what was about to happen. “Some messed up shit happened the other day. Yeah, when we made the exchange, our buyers got followed by some _fucking_ cops.”

“Th-That’s insane, man,” Charles retorted. Erik kept silent, glaring at the ground. “Are you serious?”

Sean then shook his hands in the air and screamed, “I-I don’t want to go to jail! I can’t let that happen.” Sean then pulled out two guns from the back of his jeans. “So I borrowed these from my Dad’s cabinet.”

Charles and Erik’s eyes widened as they moved backwards, holding their hands up in defense. “Sean, Sean, Sean!” Charles protested. Erik held his hand over Charles protectively. “Whoah, calm down, man,” he said.

“Springfield 45s police issue, very powerful guns,” Sean explained. “You ever use one?” Charles and Erik exchanged a look before shaking their heads.

“No,” Charles answered. “W-We’re not really gun people.”

Sean pointed his gun to Erik, “You know, a lot of things make me wonder about you. Your taste in music. The fact that you look like a fucking forty year old man.” Sean lowered the gun and Erik winced, ignoring the hurt he felt at those words. Charles looked at him and gave him a reassuring look. It was easy for Charles to try and comfort Erik, after all, he looked like a twelve year old.

“But after that shit you pulled at the play,” Sean continued. “I realized, there’s no way you could be cops.” He then pushed the guns to Charles and Erik’s chests and a small bundle of tension released itself from the two. “I got this deal going down, the suppliers are gonna be there. I need people I can trust. Alright, alright.” Sean then pointed over to some bottles behind him. “Okay, right over here, we’re gonna shoot these bottles. We’re gonna practice, okay?”

Charles nodded as he and Erik moved up. The two raised their guns and began firing away, hitting every bottle and can that was set up. Once they finished, Sean came up to them with an amazed look.

“That… That was actually really fucking awesome!” Sean said in awe. Charles shrugged.

“Beginner’s luck, I guess,” Charles lied. He gave Sean a nervous smile and Erik grabbed Charles’ wrist with his free hand.

“Alright,” Sean began. “The supplier wants the deal to go down at prom. There’s gonna be all these heavies there, but you guys got my back, yeah? Yeah?” He then fist bumped Charles and Erik, smiling in relief.

____________

Laid on the bed were their tuxedos for prom. There were multiple guns holstered in just their blazer and practically everywhere else. Charles suddenly wondered if they even needed this much.

“Time to get out jobs back,” Erik said as they approached the bed. Charles nodded and let a small smile make it’s way to his lips.

“Let’s get ready for prom.”

The two then began putting on their equipment and bullet proof vests. The two then put on their dress shirts and buttoned it up. Just as they got their second layer of equipment on, Raven called Charles from downstairs.“Charles! It’s time for your chores!” she yelled. Charles sighed and set down his gun.

“Raven! We don’t have time to do chores right now!”

“If you stay in this house, you have time for chores!”

“Raven!”

Charles sighed again and tugged Erik downstairs with him. The two then spent the next two hours mowing the lawn and taking out the trash. When they finished, they went back upstairs and continued to get ready. Later on, they were standing in the bathroom together in front of the mirror, adjusting anything that needed to be fixed.

“Fuck this,” Erik muttered under his breath as he attempted to tie his tie correctly for what felt like the hundredth time. Charles noticed Erik’s struggle and turned to him.

“Here, it’ll be faster if I help,” Charles mumbled as he stepped closer to Erik. They stood closely as Charles expertly tied Erik’s tie, their breaths mingling. “There,” Charles breathed as he set the tie down on Erik’s chest.

“Thanks,” Erik said. Charles returned back to his spot and continued to look into the mirror for any more imperfections. Erik looked over at Charles and noticed the shotgun on Charles’ back.

“Your shotgun’s hanging too low,” Erik told Charles as he moved forward to fix it. “They’re gonna see it.” He unclipped the shotgun and let his fingers ghost around Charles’ back before withdrawing them.

“Thanks,” Charles muttered. The two then face the mirror again, silent as ever. After a moment, Charles spoke up again.

“Erik?” Charles asked quietly. Erik looked to Charles and softened at Charles’ big blue eyes. “Will you go to prom with me?”

Erik let a small chuckle escape from him, “O-Of course. I’d love to, Charles.” Charles laughed as well and smiled up at Erik, feeling elated.

“Are we really going to take down a drug ring by ourselves?” Charles asked, giggling a little. Erik shrugged and nodded.

“I got some contacts that’ll help us.”

__________

Charles and Erik exited the white limo, Erik holding a box labeled “DOVES” as white doves flew all around them. Hank, Alex, and Armando exited the limo as well, looking especially good in their suits. Armando and Alex were arm in arm, walking together as Hank walked with a redheaded girl. They all walked to the prom, Erik throwing the box behind him and linking his hand with Charles. Charles smiled up at him, his blue eyes brighter than ever.

When they finally entered, they agreed to split ways so that they weren’t caught together. Erik walked around, his head lowered. He was about to move on, but was stopped by Ms. Dane who approached him.

“Michael, what are you doing here?” she hissed once she neared him. “You can’t be here. What if the Principal sees you? This is so wrong, yet so right.” Erik gives her a confused look.

_“What?”_

“I am so happy you’re willing to get in trouble for me, you have to go,” Ms. Dane said, but then grabbed Erik’s wrist. “Don’t ever leave me!”

“Ms. Dane! Stop! Stop!” Erik hissed. But Ms. Dane kept her grip on Erik.

“Stay! Stay!”

“What?!”

 _“Stay,”_ Ms. Dane ordered before changing her mind and shouting, “Go!”

“Okay, okay,” Erik muttered as he began to move away. Ms. Dane loosened her grip but tightened it again. “Stay,” she pleaded. Erik looked at her in bewilderment.

“Stop, stop,” he told her. Ms. Dane looked up at him with pleading eyes. “I’m lost without you!” she told him. Erik gently pried her hand off of him and pushed her away.

“I have a boyfriend. Sorry,” Erik told her before walking away.

On the other side of the room, Charles watched as Moira danced her way through the crowd. He then approached her and her face lit up.

“Hey, James,” she greeted with a smile. “I’m mad at you. Dance with me.” She then grabbed Charles’ shoulders and forced him into a sway.

“Are you on that shit?” Charles spluttered. Moira shrugged and frowned.

“So what if I am?” she asked and pouted.

Charles shook his head and stopped Moira. “Moira, stop,” he ordered. “Some serious stuff is about to go down and I don’t want you to get hurt.” Moira shook her head and continued to sway to the music.

“I’ve already been hurt, James. I don’t care,” she protested with a small giggle. Charles threw his hands up in exasperation.

“You need to leave!” Charles hissed. “You need to leave! You need to leave right now!”

Moira giggled again and said with wide eyes, “Whoah! Making a lot of hand gestures.”

Charles put his head in his hands and sighed. “Okay,” he said in defeat. “My name’s not James, it’s Charles. And I’m a cop.”

“Wh-What?” Moira asked, squinting at Charles. Charles ignored her confused expression though and continued. “Okay, I care about you, Moira. In a friendly way. And I don’t want you to get busted so you have to leave now, you have to leave right now. I’m serious.”

Sean then came up to Charles and pointed at him. “Hey, hey, you,” Sean said in a low tone. “Grab your boyfriend. Penthouse now. The buyers are waiting.”

__________

The elevator dinged as they reached their floor. Sean moved forward grimly and Charles and Erik followed. They walked through a series of hallways before Erik finally stopped in front of two white doors and unlocked it. The doors opened and revealed a man sitting on the couch watching some sort of cop TV show.

“Mr. Shaw?” Erik asked incredulously. Shaw turned around and grinned at them.

“Michael!” he greeted cheerily. “My beautiful boy.” Shaw then turned to look at Charles and his smile fell. “And your boyfriend.” Charles frowned at Shaw, but ignored the statement. “Wow, you look great.”

“You’re the supplier?” Erik asked. “But, you’re a teacher.” Shaw shook his head and wagged his fingers.

“But I was stuck on a teacher’s salary,” he explained. “I could barely pay for my alimony and yacht. What are you gonna do?”

_________

In the hotel bathroom, Alex, Armando, and Hank are sitting in one of the larger stalls. The three are listening in on the conversation taking place in the penthouse Charles and Erik were in.

“We’re getting such good evidence!” Hank said gleefully. Armando and Alex high fived before listening in on the conversation again.

_________

“I stole some of that Bunsen burner crap from the chem labs,” Shaw explained. “Threw some of my own Cool Ranch Doritos in and it was amazing!” Sean walked into the room and straightened one of the pinatas on the table, looking nervous. “Then one day I caught Eco-butt muncher over here smoking behind the field house and I said, ‘Hey, you want to make some coin?’” Sean glared at Shaw before walking away into the kitchen on the penthouse.

“What a green penis that guy is, huh?” Shaw said in a low voice to Charles and Erik. Then, there was a knock on the door and Sean reappeared, straightening his suit.

“Oh, there’s my quesadilla,” Shaw said, laughing. He then made a series of fake punches at Erik. Erik only looked down at him in confusion. “Ah! I hurt my hands!” Shaw said. He then faked a punch at Charles, who flinched away. Shaw became serious and said, “Bitch.”

Shaw then walked away and towards the door, opening it. Inside came the Hellfire Club. The leader was now sporting an eyepatch and the other three who were left looked completely ragged. Charles and Erik exchanged a look before walking over to the side and keeping their heads low.

“Stryker,” Shaw greeted the leader. “You guys look crazy scary. How many of you are there?”

Stryker scowled and answered, “Just us.” The other three then moved over and spread throughout the room.

“Patch looks pimp, man,” Sean commented on Stryker’s eyepatch. Stryker grunted a thank you and handed a bag full of money to Shaw.

Charles gave Erik a panicked look. “They’re gonna recognize us,” he whispered. “I’m freaking out.” Erik then moved forward and placed a comforting hand on Charles’ own hand and a kiss on his temple. He then began whispering to Charles.

On the other side of the room, Sean was introducing Stryker to Shaw. “This is Shaw, he made the stuff,” Sean introduced. Shaw held out a hand and smiled.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Shaw said.

Stryker rolled his one eye, “Fuck what your name is, your shit’s good.”

Shaw, unaffected by Stryker’s insult, grinned. “Thank you! That means a lot coming from you.”

Stryker then looked around the room and frowned. “What, are you having a party in here?” Stryker asked. “Who are these two?” Charles and Erik froze, trying to keep their cool. “Who are these two motherfuckers?”

“Fuck,” Charles hissed. Erik and Charles then turned around. “Hey,” Charles and Erik said weakly. “H-How’s it going?”

“Nah, nah, it’s cool, man,” Sean assured Stryker. “They’re my boys.”

“Are they?” Stryker asked.

Sean nodded, “Yeah.”

“Well, I don’t like strangers.”

“How do you ever expect to make friends with that attitude? Everyone’s a stranger until you give them a chance.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Sean let out a nervous laugh, “I-I don’t even, uh. Just fucking around. D-Do your thing, man. Proceed.” Stryker shot him a glare before looking back at Charles and Erik. He squinted his one eye and frowned. He then pointed to Charles and stepped forward.

“Hey, kid,” Stryker said. “You look familiar.” Charles pointed to himself with eyebrows raised.

“Me?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, well, I, uh, was in a french fry commercial when I was younger. So, uh, a lot of people are like, ‘Oh I think I know you’ but I don’t think we’ve ever met.”

“Do I look like I eat french fries?”

“Uh, no, you look like you’re in great shape. But, maybe you have like, one cheat day. Like, a carb blowout, you know?”

Stryker gave him a look and said, “No, I don’t know.”

Charles looked at Erik with wide eyes and cleared his throat. “Th-The theme song, it went like,” Charles cleared his throat again and sang, “ _Come on in to Andrew’s French Fry Emporium~_ ” Erik then began to sing along with Charles. “ _Where friendship and fries go hand in hand~_ ” Charles blinked and before Stryker could say anything else, there was a loud banging at the door.

“There’s my quesadilla!” Shaw exclaimed happily. They all turned to face the door and Charles mouthed a thank you to Erik. He froze though when he heard Moira’s voice.

“I know you’re in there, James! Or whatever your name is!” Moira shouted, obviously still under the effects of whatever alcohol she drank or the drug that she took. “You lied to me! You stupid fucking cop!”

Charles made a gasp, “Did she say ‘stupid fucking cock’? That’s so rude.” Charles and Erik exchanged a nervous look and everyone looked to them, confused.

“Dickhead narc motherfucker!” Moira screamed, banging on the door even more. Erik lowered his head, trying to come up with something.

“D-Did she just say ‘nickhead dark motherfucker’?” Erik asked. “Tha-That’s just racist.” Sean looked at them weirdly and Stryker pointed to them.

“I know these two,” Stryker said. “They’re cops! Your boys are cops!” Charles and Erik then took out their guns and pointed it at them.

“Police! Get on the ground!” Charles shouted. Suddenly, the other drug dealers pulled out their own guns.

“No, you get on the fucking ground!” Stryker yelled.

“We asked first!” Charles whined.

“I don’t give a damn!” Stryker shouted. Sean, who was crouched on the floor, looked at Charles with wide eyes.

“You guys are fucking cops?” Sean asked. “But, you hung out with us and partied with us like you were a teenager. And you even fucking look like one! You even made me a friendship bracelet!”

Charles gave Sean a sympathetic look, “Honestly, Sean, that was a sincere gesture.” Erik smirked.

“Yeah, that was all fake! Charles was never your friend!” Erik yelled triumphantly. Sean, however, didn’t look disappointed. Instead he looked… Relieved.

“That’s great! I was hoping you guys were cops!” Sean said. Charles squinted at Sean.

_ “What?” _

Sean shook his head and was about to run over to them when Stryker hit his gun against Sean’s face. Sean fell to the ground and was pushed over to the door. Suddenly, Moira burst into the room and started pushing everyone.

“Where is Charles?!” she cried out. Shaw then got a hold of her and kept her still. “Stay still, damnit!” he yelled. Shaw then grabbed Stryker’s gun and held it to Moira who was struggling in his grip.

“Drop your guns or I’ll spray her brains!” Shaw threatened. Stryker looked at him incredulously. “What are you doing? Taking hostages? This isn’t some damn cop tv show!” Stryker yelled.

Shaw frowned and shouted, “I-I don’t know! I’ve never done this before!” He then turned to Charles and Erik again. “Now drop your guns or she’s dead!” Moira suddenly stopped struggling and went slack in Shaw’s arms.

Charles’ eyes widened. “She looks dead already!” Shaw looked down and panicked then leaned in before grinning.

“Oh! She’s alive!” he announced. “She just passed out from the drugs. So drop the guns or-”

“Alright! Alright!” Charles yelped. “We’ll drop the guns.” He and Erik then set their guns down on the ground and pushed it towards them. “We’ll drop the guns and nobody dies, alright?”

Stryker scowled at them then turned to one of his cronies and said, “Now kill them.” Charles and Erik’s eyes widened and they put their arms up in defense.

“No! No! No!” Erik shouted. “You said that if we drop the guns nobody dies!”

Charles, who looked on the brink of crying, yelled, “You’re a liar! And you’re mean!” The female one then came up to them and pointed her gun at them.

“You boys are stupid,” she said.

“Oh my God we’re gonna die,” Charles whimpered. He then grabbed Erik’s hand and the lady rolled her eyes.

“God damnit!” she said, before taking off the bandanas that concealed her face. “Emma Frost! DEA! Get on your knees!”

“What the fuck?!” Stryker yelled. Emma now had her gun trained on him, her eyes narrowed.

“Fuck!” said the red clad guy next to her. He too turned around and took off the clothing that was covering his face. “Azazel Alekov! DEA! Get on the ground, now!”

The last one that was behind Stryker pointed his own gun to Stryker and smirked. “Janos Quested, DEA!” he yelled. “Now, I suggest you put your gun down, sir.”

“Emma?!” Erik asked. He never had the best track record with this woman and it was completely surprising to see her here. She smirked at him.

“You boys just ruined an investigation, but all on good terms,” she explained. Meanwhile, Shaw was dragging an unconscious Moira and Sean down and out of the room. Suddenly, about three others came into the room with guns. They began to shoot at Emma, Azazel, and Janos and an all out gun fight began.

“Charles!” Erik shouted before grabbing Charles and pulling him behind to the couch. Once the others ceased fire and began to reload their guns, Charles and Erik reached for one of their own guns and began to fire. Erik was able to shoot down at least a few guys while Charles shot blindly.

“Did I hit anything?” Charles breathes as he leaned back against the couch again. Erik gave him an incredulous look.

“You were shooting at the fucking ceiling,” he replied. Stryker looked to the side and noticed that Shaw was gone and so was the money.

“The money’s gone! Come on! Let’s go!” Stryker yelled and began to move out. Emma managed to shoot down at least two of the others, leaving Stryker and another one of his cronies with him. Azazel and Janos moved forward to handcuff the two other bikers and Emma pulled Erik and Charles up from behind the couch.

“It’s all yours boys,” she informed them before turning to go help Azazel and Janos. Charles looked to Erik with wide eyes.

“Are you telling me it’s on?” Charles asked. Erik nodded.

“Let’s do this.”

“Let’s make a baby.”

“What?”

Charles blushed and stammered, “Um, sorry I was just-” Erik laughed and pulled Charles in for a kiss. He then stood up and ran out, noticing that one of them was getting away. Charles then aimed his gun at the guy before throwing it at him, the gun hitting the back of his neck. The man turned around and was about to shoot at Charles until Erik raised his own gun and shot the man three times.

They then got up and ran out of the room, going through the halls to catch up with Shaw and Stryker. “That was crazy!” Charles panted as they ran. “You killed a guy!”

__________

Downstairs at the prom, Sean had regained some consciousness and began to twitch in Shaw’s arm. Shaw then forced him to stand and shoved the money at him. “Hold the money!” Shaw ordered. Sean looked confused but did so anyway. Shaw then tugged him along, trying to escape Stryker.

Soon after Shaw left, Stryker came in and ran through the crowd, Charles and Erik trailing behind. Some sort of slide show was playing and Charles almost paused as he saw a picture of him and Erik on the screen, smiling together. The crowd cheered as they appeared and Charles could almost feel a tear slip out.

They then ran through the kitchens and just as they exited, they saw Sean and Moira in a white limo, leaving. “Moira!” Charles shouted. He was then dragged down by Erik as a bullet whizzed past. Across from them was Stryker, shooting at them. He stopped though when a limo pulled up and he stepped in. The limo drove off and Erik pointed to a white limo ahead of them.

“Do you want to drive?” Erik asked. Charles nodded and jumped over the hood of the limo in the same fashion as Erik always did. “Yes!” Charles cried out. Erik grinned and got into the car.

“Did I look cool like that?” Charles asked as he started the engine. Erik laughed and nodded.

In the white limo, Shaw was driving, Sean and Moira sitting in the back. “How you guys doing back there?” Shaw asked as he swerved the car. “Man, I love high school! Best prom night ever!” Erik and Charles were behind Stryker’s car, Erik’s gun trained on it.

“Shoot them!” Charles yelled. Erik tried to keep a lock on them, but they kept moving too much. “Just follow them!” he barked at Charles. Charles nodded and focused on driving.

Shaw pointed his gun out of his window and tried to shoot at Stryker. “You got a gun back there?” he asked Sean. “If so, shoot that gun! Shoot that gun!” Sean shook his head, still drowsy. Moira was next to him, being thrown from side to side in the car.

“I don’t want to!” Sean moaned. Shaw turned back to him with a murderous expression. “Just shoot, you bitch!” he screeched. Sean cautiously looked out of the top of the limo and saw Stryker looking out from the top of his own limo.

“Give me my money!” Stryker yelled before shooting at Sean. Sean dove back down into his seat, still too disoriented to do anything. “Fuck!” he cried out.

Erik then climbed into the backseat of the limo and stood out at the top of the limo. He then tried to shoot at Stryker, only resulting in Stryker shooting back. Suddenly, a girl got up and started to paw at Erik.

“Lacy?” Erik asked. Charles looked back from where he was driving and squinted.

“What the fuck? Did she pass out?” Charles asked. Erik shrugged and resumed shooting at Stryker. He stopped though when Lacy started to try and unzip his pants. He slapped at her hands and scowled.

“Can you stop? I am trying to shoot people here!” Erik growled. She pouted and continued to try and drunkenly take off his pants. Charles swerved the car, making the girl hit the side and pass out again.

“Take that, bitch!” Charles whooped. “He’s mine!” Erik laughed and started to shoot at Stryker again. Charles then stopped on the sidewalk and Erik pushed Lacy out before they resumed on their car chase. Erik came up to Charles, panting.

“I’m almost out of ammo,” he informed Charles. “We’re fucked!”

“Give me my money!” Stryker screamed, shooting at Shaw’s limo ahead of him.

Erik found an empty bottle in the limo and smiled. “I’ve got an idea,” he told Charles. “Do you still have those shotgun shells?” Charles nodded and handed them to Erik. “Pop Quiznos: What do you get when lithium batteries react to potassium nitrate?” Erik started to work away with the items in his hands. “That is a covalent bond, Charles. That's when two atoms, they share electrons. You see, they both need what the other one has. That makes them stick together.”

Charles’ eyebrows furrowed, “Are you saying we’re a covalent bond?” Erik looked at Charles incredulously. “What? No, we’re not atoms,” Erik replied in a ‘duh’ tone. Charles rolled his eyes and continued to drive. Erik then stood back up and looked out of the top of the limo. He then threw the bottle and it landed right into Stryker’s limo.

Shaw parked his car right hard and right into a fire hydrant, knocking it over. Moira then woke up and let out a small shriek when she saw Sean looking half dead in front of her. In Stryker’s car, Stryker was looking at the bottle weirdly.

“What’s this?” he asked. His crony shrugged. “Tequila?”

Charles and Erik squinted at the limo, waiting. “What was it supposed to do?” Charles asked. Erik shrugged. “I-I don’t know, I mean it was _supposed_ to explode-” He was cut off by the limo exploding. It then crashed into a gas tank and more fire erupted.

“Holy shit!” Charles cried out. “Where’d you learn how to do that, Erik?”

Erik smirked at him and replied, “App Chemistry, bitch!” Charles then parked the limo. Shaw exited his own limo, gun still in hand.

“Come on, brownie!” Shaw urged Moira. He attempted to pull Moira out of the car but she was held back by Sean.

“Drop your weapon!” Charles ordered. Shaw pointed his gun at them. “Don’t you fucking pull that arm up!” Erik growled. Shaw lifted his arm higher and Erik pulled the trigger, nothing coming out.

Shaw let out a manic laugh, “Oh! Looks like you’re out of ammo, asshole!” He then pulled Moira out of the car forcefully. “Come on, get out here!” Moira’s face looked stricken and panicked.

“Alright, here’s the deal!” Shaw shouted. “Nobody moves, or she’s gonna get hurt. You understand?” Charles then started to move and Shaw aimed for Charles. “I said don’t fucking move!” Erik then moved in front of Charles just as Shaw pulled the trigger, a bullet hitting him in the arm and chest.

 _“Erik!”_ Charles screamed. He looked back up at Shaw with teary eyes. “You shot him! You fucking shot him!” Charles could feel the hot tears slide down his face. “You shot my boyfriend, you motherfucker!”

“I didn’t mean to shoot him, I mean to shoot _you!”_ Shaw defended. Charles looked down at Erik, face scrunched up in worry. “A-Are you okay, Erik? You took a bullet for me,” Charles said softly. Erik looked down at his chest, thankful for the bullet proof vest he put on earlier. But unfortunately, his arm was killing him.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” he choked out. He then looked up at Charles and gave him a serious look. “You got this.” Charles nodded and looked back up. A helicopter was above them, making a loud noise, but it was all dull in Charles’ ears. He remembered all those times he choked up before attempting to shoot someone. Moira then elbowed Shaw in the gut and moved away. All Charles could hear was Erik’s small, “ _Come on, Charles._ ”

“You peaked in high school, motherfucker,” Charles said before shutting his eyes tightly and shooting. Shaw then crumpled to the ground, his hand flying to his crotch area. Charles’ face turned into one of horror.

“Oh shit,” Charles breathed. “I shot him in the dick.”

“You shot me in the dick!” Shaw wailed. He lifted his hand slightly, a large patch of blood staining his crotch area. Charles then broke into a smile and jumped up and down.

“Yes! Yes!” he celebrated. Erik then got up and joined Charles as he went over to Shaw. “You are under arrest! You have the right to remain silent!” Erik then joined in with Charles, reciting the Miranda Rights perfectly. “Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law! You have the right to an attorney! If you cannot afford an attorney, one will not be appointed for you! Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?”

“Fuck you, bitch!” they said in unison. Charles then turned to Erik with a grin. “Yes!” he screamed. “Yes! We did it!”

“God, I feel so good,” Erik breathed out, a smile on his own face despite his injured arm. “You’re a damn rockstar, Charles. Damn, you’re so cool. You shot him in the dick. I’ve never seen that. Who does that?” Charles then turned to Erik, teary eyed.

“I’m sorry I called you Rain Man,” Charles apologized. “And even though I didn’t say it, you are smart. You’re a smart guy. A-And you’re thoughtful and sweet and handsome and you’re loyal. I fucking cherish you. And I-I love you.” Erik’s eyes were teary as well by the time and he moved forward to kiss Charles. He winced though when Charles’ accidentally hit his arm.

“Oh shit,” Erik heaved as he bent over. Charles’ eyes widened.

“Oh shoot, we should get you to a hospital,” he said. Erik nodded. “We need to call somebody.” But Charles knew that he didn’t have to, since he could already hear police sirens.

“Yeah!” Shaw shouted and Charles suddenly remembered that he was there. “Call somebody! I gotta get my dick sewed back on!”

“You shut the fuck up,” Erik growled. He then pointed to a small object on the floor. “I-Is that it?” Shaw looked over to it and screamed.

“That’s my dick!” he screamed. “Pick up my dick! Please!” Charles shook his head in disgust.

“Ew! No, we’re not gonna pick up your dick!” Charles screeched. Shaw then bent over, trying to pick up his dick with his teeth. Charles immediately pushed him back up, refraining him from doing so. The police and ambulances soon came and Erik was patched up. Charles went over to where Sean and Moira were getting treated.

“Moira, I-” he was stopped though when Moira wrapped her arms around him. He paused, wondering what was happening. “Um, Moira?”

Moira shook her head and smiled at him, “No, no. I never knew you guys were cops. I never got to tell you this but I’m from the FBI and I’ve been undercover all this time. Sean’s my partner in the mission.” Sean gave Charles a small wave and a smile. Charles beamed at them.

“Well, that makes this all so much easier then,” Charles said. Moira laughed and nodded. “You guys are really good actors then. And I applaud you for getting in that deep.”

Sean grinned and replied, “Thanks, man. We doubted you guys would be cops and I’m sorry for putting all that shit on you earlier.” Charles waved his hand.

“It’s fine, Sean, it was all part of the act anyway,” Charles then paused. “Wait, your guys’ names are Moira and Sean, right?” Moira and Sean nodded.

“Thanks for saving our lives,” Moira said. Charles gave them a nod before turning to walk back to Erik. His arm had already been treated and he was only wearing a white undershirt for a top.

“We’re like, in the end of Die Hard right now except it’s our actual lives,” Charles said to Erik, laughing. Erik smiled at him and shook his head.

“Well, aside from the occasional Brokeback Mountain twist,” Erik admitted. Charles grinned at him and then Erik pulled him close with his good arm and kissed him. Charles melted into the kiss, not even caring that others were around him.

When Erik pulled away, he whispered, “I love you too.” Charles smiled and pulled Erik in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This story finally came to an end and with a happy ending.
> 
> Oh and I took out the grape joke because quite frankly I don't take too kindly to those kinds of jokes. Gotta draw a line there.
> 
> And I'm wrapping this story up as quickly as I can because I need more time so I can work on other projects.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort of epilogue of what happened at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much to all of the people who actually followed this story. You guys are awesome :D

“Boom, motherfuckers!”

Erik and Charles burst into the korean church with huge smiles on their faces. Everyone clapped and cheered, happy for them. Up ahead of them was Captain Nick Fury, looking unamused. Charles and Erik then gave him a hug and everyone cheered louder. Fury eventually pushed them off, but they were still smiling.

“Congratulations you sick vigilante motherfuckers,” he said with a straight face. “You got your first arrest, huh? Look, I got you something.” He then held up a framed version of their police report and Charles and Erik beamed.

“You didn’t!” Charles cried out. The two then moved forward to hug Fury again but he pushed them back. “Enough! Alright, enough,” Fury said. “There’s someone here who wants to talk to you guys.” Suddenly, Emma stepped out, wearing one of her pristine white suits.

She gave them a smile and crossed her arms, “Hello, boys. After the events of your investigation, we have decided to allow you guys to keep your jobs. You guys will be police officers again, but under the condition that you can be called in at any time if needed by the 21 Jump Street division. Understood?” Charles and Erik nodded.

“Wait,” Erik said. “You said that you were with the DEA, that made no sense.” Emma clicked her tongue and shook her head.

“I was undercover for the DEA, but I also worked with the police. Oh, and I forgive you two for messing up my investigation,” she explained with a wink. Charles beamed and then turned to Erik. Emma rolled her eyes. “It’s like I don’t even exist!” she moaned. “Ugh, go and have fun, you two.” Charles grinned and pulled Erik’s head down for a kiss. Everyone cheered lowder, the sounds echoing throughout the church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this thing that's filled with extras of what happened to Charles and Erik before and after 21 Jump Street for you guys so yeah, enjoy that. Thanks again!


End file.
